conviviendo con el akatsuki
by mary-chan.darkwolf
Summary: Summary: un día como cualquier otro, una chica como cualquier otra, se encuentra al akatsuki en su colegio...que ocurrirá, qué harías tú?..si tú, el lector...Entren y descúbranlo!
1. El día en que me encontré al akatsuki en

Hola, pos este es el primer fic que hago y principalmente trata acerca de que tipo de vida tendrían los akatsukis si forzosamente te vieran obligados a vivir en nuestro mundo y se vieran incapaces de poder usar su chakra y realizar sus técnicas...porfa, no sean malos y dejen aunque sea solo un review con ideas constructivas acerca de que podemos incluir en el fic, en que tipos de situaciones se podrían ver implicados, que parejas les gustan, se acepta el yaoi, pero no el lemon, que soy menor de edad, aunque no lo crean...a si, les advierto de inmediato que los primeros dos capítulos son muy largos y aburridos, pero los hice así a propósito para poder explicar bien como es que llegan a vivir los akatsukis en la casa de mi OC, o sea, mi personaje original, y conforme vayan pasando los capítulos o días en la casa se irán soltando...a si, me olvidaba, todas las ideas que sugieran serán incluidas, y quien sabe, si hay algún buen corazón por allí, alguien me ayuda con algún capi...si no quieren o no les alcanza el tiempo, los primeros dos capítulos no los lean, no se perderán de mucho, a si, y lo ultimo, no se admiten más personajes de naruto...bueno, y ahora con el fic, pero antes, lo que todos colocan y porque todos lo hacen, yo también, me rijo por la ley del mono

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a masashi-sensei, si me pertenecieran, el protagonista seria gaara, tobi sería obito, kakuzu y hidan habrían durado un poco más o simplemente kakuzu no se hubiera muerto y habría vuelto a coser a hidan, etc, etc. Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son los que no salen en el anime **XD.**

**Summary:** un día como cualquier otro, una chica como cualquier otra, se encuentra al akatsuki en su colegio...que ocurrirá, qué harías tú?..si tú, el lector...Entren y descúbranlo!

Aclaraciones

-bla bla bla-: Diálogo

_-bla bla bla_: Pensamientos

**Negrita**: expresiones

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**: Cambio de escena

(-+oOo+-): salto en el tiempo

(n/a:): Notas de la autora

Ahora si, comienza el fic

CAPITULO 1

El día en que me encontré al akatsuki en el cole

Eran apenas las 11:00 de la mañana de un día lunes del mes de noviembre. A pesar de estar en plena primavera, la calor y la luz del sol lo hacían parecer un día de verano. Una chica rubia de ojos verdes y piel pálida se encuentra con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa y aparentemente dormida. Una chica de cabello corto y castaño la observa detenidamente, sin dejar de mirar en ocasiones a la maestra que se encuentra escribiendo formulas matemáticas en la pizarra.

-Mary...- susurra la chica de cabello corto

-...-

-¿mary?...-

-...-

-mary estas durmiendo?-

-...-

-mary, mary, mary, mary, mary, mary, mary, mary, mary, mary, mary, mary, mary...- respira -mary, mary, mary, mary, mary, mary, mary, mary, mary, mary, mary, mary...-

-joder paline, estoy despierta **¬¬ **(coloquen el nombre de una de sus amigas, una a la que le guste molestarlos y hacerlos enojar, para reemplazar el nombre de paline) - levanta un poco la cabeza - por qué no molestas a mi nee-chan?-

-porque me gusta molestarte a ti, además, a la annie (coloquen el nombre de su mejor amiga aquí, para reemplazar el nombre de annie) la paciencia le dura solo unos 30 minutos...-

-ummmm...paline, te dije que hoy no me molestaras porque anoche solo pude dormir 4 horas y me duele un poco la cabeza...además estaba en mi universo alterno teniendo sueños tan bonitos..**uu**-

-uuuu...apuesto a que estabas soñando con itachi-

-u///u...no, no estaba soñando con itachi-

-con sasori...-

-u///u...no- desvía su mirada de su compañera y la dirige hacia la ventana que da al pasillo- _todos los lunes es lo mismo...maldición, si no hubiese dejado ese día mi diario de vida sobre mi mesa, jamás habría empezado a molestarme con el nombre de todos los akatsukis que encontró en wikipedia-_

-con tobi-

-**ù///ú**... No-

-con kasime-

-por kami-sama, no, además, se llama kisame-

-uuu, mira como lo defiende, me corrige el nombre de su amor platónico...-

-**ù///ú**...-

-mary y kisame, sentados en un árbol, besand...-

-por todos los cielos, paline, cállate, quieres saber con quien estaba soñando?-paline asiente- _invéntate una excusa, rápido, invéntate una excusa_ pues estaba soñando con...-

Mary no termina de hablar, ya que por la ventana que da al pasillo del segundo piso, se asoma un chico rubio, de cabello largo y ojos azules, bueno, mejor dicho, ojo azul, ya que en su ojo izquierdo lleva una mirilla, además de que su propio cabello lo cubre. Lleva puesto un abrigo negro, con el interior rojo y unas nubes rojas estampadas. El chico mira de un lado hacia otro como si estuviese completamente perdido y desorientado.

-deidara? _pero, cómo?...pero si es idéntico...acaso estoy soñando?, no puede ser, ha de ser alguien disfrazado...despierta, quien saldría así vestido a la calle...tengo que estar soñando-_

el chico se le queda mirando unos segundos y luego se marcha

**-**mary y deidara, mary y deidara, me vas a invitar a la boda verdad?...mary?...-

-...- se coloca de pie y camina en dirección a la maestra- señorita, puedo ir al baño, es que me duele mucho el estomago y tengo nauseas-

-bueno, pero se apura-

-gracias-

camina lentamente hacia la puerta, con una mano en el estomago. Apenas cierra la puerta al salir, camina en dirección hacia el chico, lo mas silenciosamente posible que puede. El joven rubio, logra ver su reflejo y se percata de que la niña lo sigue.

-_maldición, alguien me esta siguiendo_- abre un bolso que lleva atado a su cintura y mete su mano derecha. comienza a caminar un poco mas rápido y dobla una esquina. Mary comienza a correr para asegurarse de no perderlo de vista

-ey tú, espera por favor-

La chica se percata de que hay algo en su brazo derecho, dirige su mirada hacia el y se da cuenta que tiene dos insectos de arcilla en el. Se asusta. El joven levanta su mano derecha. Mary logra ver una boca que se abre y se cierra en la palma de su mano. Coloca su mano derecha frente a su rostro y la cierra, a excepción de dos dedos.

-KATSU!!...-

Mary cierra fuertemente los ojos, con mucho miedo, luego de unos segundos los abre al notar que no ha sucedido nada. El rostro del chico se ve atónito, como si no pudiera creer lo que esta viendo

-_pero...por qué no han explotado? _KATSU- de nuevo, no ocurre nada-_tengo que perderla de vista-_ comienza a correr hasta encontrarse con unas escaleras, luego, salta hacia el primer piso.

-_maldición, ¿cómo se le ocurre saltar así?, ahora si tengo más dudas que antes- _comienza a correr por las escaleras- oye, detente por favor- él la ignora- DEIDARA- él se detiene

-¿có-cómo sabes mi nombre, hum?-

-emm..eto..es una larga historia...je je, no se cómo explicarlo de forma sencilla _y no le puedo decir que es un personaje de un anime..._estás solo o estas con algún otro miembro de akatsuki??-

-no puedo contestar a esa pregunta, hum-

-por qué?-

-porque eres una kunoichi de la aldea de la arena, se supone que eres mi enemiga- lo dice dirigiendo su mirada a una bandana que lleva puesta mary en su cuello-

-ahh, es por esto, no te preocupes, no soy una kunoichi, además, si lo fuera, no crees que ya te habría atacado?-

-...-

-pero si te molesta -se quita la bandana -la puedo guardar en mi bolsillo **nn **-mete la bandana en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Deidara la observa con cautela- no te preocupes, no traigo armas

-supongo que puedo confiar en una niña que no lleva armas consigo, hum...voy a llevarte con los demás miembros, tal vez nos puedas servir de algo _después de todo, necesitamos información acerca de este extraño lugar_ pero, aún no me fío de ti... no intentes nada extraño-

-**nn **no te preocupes, no lo haré _wow, será cierto, veré a mas miembros de akatsuki?, estará tobi?, estará hidan?,el líder?, itachi?, jo, pero itachi me da un poquito de miedo, su mangekyou sharingan da cuco, mmm, pero si mi teoría es correcta, no podrá usarlo...solo espero que no esté zetsu, ese si que da más miedo que itachi, es caníbal...ojalá que esté tobi, el da más confianza_

Deidara y mary se dirigen al lugar mas lejano de todo el patio del liceo. Allí se encuentran 8 personas vestidas con capas negras con estampados de nubes rojas.

-ya llegamos, hum-

-...- mary no puede articular palabras, pero su rostro demuestra que no puede creer lo que esta viendo

-deidara...- un hombre de cabello de puntas color naranja, con varios piercings en el rostro y de aspecto joven (n/a: si, joven...¿por qué?, pues porque según yo, su aspecto físico se ve menor que el de kakashi nn...además, no se me su edad, así que me guío por su físico)- creo haberte dicho que reunieras información, no que trajeras contigo a una niña-

decía el líder de akatsuki con un tono de voz frío, pero sin demostrar enojo. Rápidamente un joven de mascara naranja, (n/a: todos ya saben quien es, verdad?) con diseño de espiral y un único agujero en el lugar del ojo derecho, se coloca entre el líder y deidara.

-líder, por favor, no se enoje con deidara-sempai, lo que pasa es que él no puede asimilar toda la información que llega a su cerebro, es un problema de nacimiento...-

-pero que razón tiene tobi-

dice un hombre de bello plateado y ojos fucsias, mientras ríe por el comentario. Deidara le da un golpe en la cabeza a tobi.

-auch...deidara-sempai, por qué golpeas a tobi? **T**...**T**...tobi solo quería defenderte...tobi es un buen chico-

-a si, pues no necesito que tú me defiendas **¬¬**, hum, perfectamente puedo hacerlo yo solito, hum-

-bueno deidara, estoy esperando una explicación-

-ahhh, eto, líder, verá, lo que pasa es que, yo creí que interrogar a una persona nos sería mas sencillo- el líder observa atentamente a deidara. Deidara se asusta- además, ella sabía que yo pertenecía a akatsuki, sin habérselo dicho yo, y se sabia mi nombre también, hum- se apresura a decir

La mirada del líder ahora se dirige hacia mary. Quien se asusta y baja la mirada de inmediato.

-dime...cuál es tu nombre?-

-m-m-mary señor **´nn**- tartamudea

-necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de este lugar, además de cómo es que sabes de akatsuki, por las buenas o por las malas- se acerca hasta quedar a medio metro de mary

-b-b-bueno, yo...eto, no se como explicarlo pein-sama- el líder la observa con los ojos entrecerrados- q-quiero decir líder-sama - intenta retroceder, pero choca con una pared

-cómo sabes mi nombre- se acerca a ella y queda a solo un paso de distancia

-yo...yo- coloca sus brazos frente a su cuerpo, se sonroja y cierra los ojos con fuerza- yo se lo diré, pero, solo si se aleja aunque sea un metro de mi ** /// -**

-como se que no intentaras escapar?-

-n-no lo h-haré, p-pero por favor aléjese, q-que no puedo hablar cuando un ch-chico está así de cerca de m-mi...-el líder se aleja un par de pasos- uff- suspira- yo les diré todo lo que sé, pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí, ya que en menos de tres minutos, este lugar se llenará con mas de 1.000 personas...yo conozco un lugar en el que nadie nos molestará, pero deben ayudarme a salir de aquí, es que yo no puedo saltar tan alto- señala una pared de dos metros de alto

-debes estar bromeando...si esa pared es bajísima- ríe un hombre de piel azul- (n/a: ya saben quien es, pero en caso de que no lo sepan; es kisame) hasta podría pasarla caminando-

-mmm, pos yo no puedo **--**...para mi es muy alta-

-itachi, ayúdala a saltar la pared- ordena el líder

-ah!- exclama mary

-...- itachi observa al líder sin decir nada, luego observa a mary

-...-mary comienza ligeramente a temblar y voltea rápidamente a ver al líder- líder-sama, por favor, me gustaría que tobi me ayudara a saltar-

-me da lo mismo quien te ayude a saltar, con tal de salir pronto de este lugar...-

-oye, mary-chan...por qué quieres que sea tobi quien te ayude a saltar y no itachi-san -pregunta tobi con un tono de voz tan inocente como el de un niño de ocho años

-porque tobi es un buen chico-

-wiiiiiiiiii, tobi se los dijo- señala a todos los demás akatsukis- tobi es un buen chico-

-además- le hace una seña a tobi para que se acerque y le dice en el oído- entre nosotros...itachi me da miedo-

-no te preocupes, a tobi también le da miedo, pero no le digas a nadie- susurra tobi

-mary no lo hará, si tobi no lo hace- tobi asiente

Se escucha el sonido de un timbre

Mary: hasta aquí llega el primer capi, si, lo se, estuvo FOME, pero lo advertí antes del capi, además, lo hice, lo más realista posible que pude, aceptémoslo, si te encontraras a uno de ellos en la calle un día, no serian muy amables o si?, no se vale contar a tobi..bueno, no espero ningún review, aunque si alguien es de buen corazón y siente lastima de su servidora, por fa que deje un review constructivo, para ayudarme a mejorar, si lo hacen, el líder los hará miembros de akatsuki, sin tener que pasar por ninguna prueba-

Líder: oye, no pongas palabras en mi boca que no son y no serán, no es mi problema que tú no sepas escribir algo decente-

Mary:- -por fa, líder coopera, por favooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-

Líder:...no-

Mary: -que malo-


	2. ppepero líder, tobi tiene sus motivos

Mary:: -holis, soy yo de nuevo y ahora vengo con el segundo capi...es un poquito más largo que el anterior, pero no se preocupen, que del tercero en adelante, los haré más cortitos...ahora líder, sé el disclaimer

Líder: -ninguno de nosotros le pertenece a mary, ella solo nos usa para sus propios propósitos maléficos y para fantasear con nosotros durante su tiempo libre-

Mary: -LÍDER!, no me delates ** /// **

Líder: _y yo tengo que soportarla_ el akatsuki, me pertenece a mi, porque soy el líder, y yo le pertenezco a masashi kishimoto, por ende, el akatsuki le pertenece a masashi kishimoto

Mary: -gracias líder por tu colaboración-

Líder: -de nada, solo no me vuelvas a pedir que sea el disclaimer

Mary: -jo, pos entonces quien será el disclaimer del próximo capitulo?-

Líder: -pues no es mi problema-

Mary: -...**--** bueno, pues aquí está el capitulo 2 del fic, los dejo tranquilos para que lo lean, ya no interrumpo más- se marcha cabizbaja y arrastrando los pies- _ahora tengo que buscar un disclaimer_

CAPITULO 2

p-pe-pero líder, tobi tiene sus motivos para usar su mascarita naranja

Se escucha el sonido de un timbre

-démonos prisa, ahora saldrán todos-

Tobi toma en sus brazos a mary y la ayuda a saltar la pared, seguido de todos los demás akatsukis, a excepción del líder e itachi, quienes habían saltado antes que tobi (n/a: no me pregunten como pudo saltar zetsu, que eso ni yo lo se **XP**)

- es en esta dirección- señala frente a ella -tardaremos unos 15 minutos en llegar, deben seguirme y traten de no mirar a nadie, ni hablar con nadie que no sea de akatsuki o que no sea yo, por favor **nn**-

-pein, de verdad crees que podamos confiar en ella?- pregunta una hermosa joven de cabello azul y una flor de papel en el lado derecho de la cabeza

-es más fácil conseguir información de alguien que la ofrece, además, ella conoce el akatsuki, así que dudo que se le ocurra traicionarnos-

-CUIDADO KISAME- grita mary, tomando a kisame por la parte trasera de la capa de akatsuki y empujándolo hacia atrás, evitando que kisame sea atropellado por un automóvil

- OYE IDIOTA, FÍJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS- grita el conductor del auto mientras se aleja

-te encuentras bien?-

-qué era eso?- pregunta kisame atónito

-eso era un auto (n/a: acá les decimos así para evitar decir esa palabra tan larga , si, lo sé, eso es demasiada pereza nn, pero que se le va a hacer), cuando veas uno, evita caminar por la carretera, la carretera es el camino gris...si uno de esos te impacta, puedes terminar muerto-

-wow, mary-chan es una heroína, ha salvado a kisame de la muerte- decía un muy alegre tobi

-´**nn**no soy una heroína, solo hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho por kisame-

-jo, pues yo lo habría dejado allí parado- decía nuestro amigo rubio de akatsuki

-yo lo habría amarrado y dejado allí para que varios mas le pasaran por encima-

-jo, pues se nota lo mucho que me quieren, deidara y hidan- exclamaba semi-entristecido kisame- itachi-san, tú me habrías salvado verdad?-

-mmm...pues...a ver...-kisame coloca ojitos de perrito entristecido- si, te habría salvado

-pues mira que pasan cosas extrañas en este mundo, alguien quiere a kisame-

-no es eso, lo que pasa es que si se muere, a mi me tocaría el doble de trabajo al no tener un compañero- decía un indiferente itachi

A kisame lo rodea un aura negra de depresión

-ahora podemos cruzar-

Todos cruzan la calle detrás de mary. Al cruzar la calle se encuentran con tres niños de unos 13 años

-whoa, mira, es la primera vez que veo a personas disfrazadas de los akatsukis-

-se parecen mucho, que genial, son idénticos-

-pobrecito del que se disfrazo de kisame, que mala suerte tiene, yo no lo haría ni aunque me pagaran-

-yo tampoco-

-yo si lo haría si me pagaran, pero si me hacen salir así a la calle, preferiría que me cortaran la cabeza-

A kisame se le ve caminando con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies

-todos me desprecian-

Pasan unos largos diez minutos y a kisame parece habérsele quitado la depresión, tobi va dando saltitos alegremente alrededor de todos y preguntando de vez en cuando; cuanto falta. En el camino se encuentran a ocho chicas sentadas alrededor de una fuente

-mira, que chico tan guapo- exclama una de ellas señalando a itachi

-siii, se pasó de guapo-

-a mi me gustó el de cabello plateado-

-yo creo que el de los piercings es lindo- el líder la mira- me ha mirado- se sonroja

-a mi me gusta el que tiene puesta una mascara naranja, ha de ser tímido-

-gracias, a tobi también le agradas- grita tobi desde lejos

-que tierno, habla en tercera persona **n///n**-

-a mi también me gusta el de los piercings, pero parece que tiene novia...esa rubia oxigenada-

-cuál...la de ojos verdes y ropa pasada de moda?-

-no, no, la otra, la que va a su lado vestida igual que él-

-SOY UN HOMBRE, HUM-

-ha si?, mira que cosas más curiosas descubre uno hoy en día, si no lo hubieras dicho, yo seguiría pensando que eres chica, menos mal que solo te veía como a una compañera- comenta hidan

-qué te pasa conmigo hidan, qué tienes en mi contra, hum-

-que pareces uke deidara-chan-

-mira quien lo dice, si tú no tienes fuerza física, siempre tienes que estarte valiendo de la misma técnica y de que eres inmortal, hum...además, kakuzu siempre tiene que estarte ayudando y estar al pendiente de ti, pareces su uke-

-a mi no me metas deidara, además yo ni loco saldría con este baka- apunta a hidan

-a quien le has dicho baka, tacaño-

-pues a ti, o acaso vez a otro-

-estoy viendo uno en este preciso instante-

-qué dijiste?-

-si no escuchas lávate los oídos-

-ya dejen de pelear, se supone que no debíamos llamar mucho la atención- anuncia konnan

-ÉL EMPEZÓ- gritan al mismo tiempo

-mira que hacen buena pareja, hasta se leen el pensamiento y dicen lo mismo...jo, entonces tendré que cambiar de favorito, ya que el peli-plateado tiene novio-

-no, si a estas yo las mato-

-que ni se te ocurra, no queremos tener a un escuadrón ambu tras nosotros- exclama el líder

_-mejor ni le digo que acá no hay de esos-_

-pos, veamos..ese tipo no, que parece un tiburón- señala a kisame, quien entra de nuevo en la depresión- el que está disfrazado de planta es más lindo que el azul, pero tampoco me gusta, es muy extraño- zetsu también cae en depresión- creo que también me gusta el de cabello azabache, es casi perfecto-itachi voltea a verla

-casi?-exclama la primera chica que dijo que le gustaba itachi

-que no vez esas ojeras?...son horribles, parece que le van a atravesar toda la cara-

-podemos seguir nuestro camino- pregunta itachi con un rostro y un tono de voz más fríos de lo normal y los ojos entrecerrados mientras mira directamente a los ojos a mary

-s-s-si, p-por supuesto-

-wow, no lo puedo creer, es la primera vez que veo a itachi cambiar aunque sea un poco su expresión, ya empezaba a creer yo que no podía mover los músculos de la cara-decía deidara

Pasaron los cincos minutos más tensos y silenciosos del mundo, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una casa, de color blanco, con toques canela, de 2 pisos y un portón metálico. Mary abre el portón, se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre, mientras les hace señas para que entren.

-hemos llegado, este es el lugar-

-por fin-

-menos mal, ya no podía soportar la mirada de la gente de la calle-

-yo tampoco, son muy crueles-

Todos entran a una sala de más o menos unos tres metros de ancho y seis de largo, con cuatro sofás y una estantería. Los sofás son del tamaño perfecto como para que caigan cuatro personas en uno solo, quedando todos los akatsukis dispersos en tres sofás y mary sola en el cuarto sofá

-bueno, pues aquí puedo contestar a todas las preguntas que quiera hacerme, líder-sama-

-...primero que todo, ¿en donde estamos, cómo es que sabes acerca de nuestra organización y por qué nos estás ofreciendo ayuda sin obligarte?-

-a ver...están en curanilahue (coloquen el nombre de su ciudad para reemplazar curanilahue), es una ciudad ubicada en la octava región de un país llamado chile, que se encuentra en el continente americano del planeta tierra **XP**-todos la miran con cara de no haber entendido nada- en fin, están en otro universo, aquí no existen ni las aldeas ninjas, ni el país del fuego, ni siquiera hay ninjas por aquí-

-si no existen las aldeas ninja, ¿cómo es que tú tienes un protector de la aldea de la arena?-

-te refieres a esto?- saca el protector de su bolsillo- pronto llegare a ese punto _mary inventa algo, inventa algo...piensa, piensa...a, ya se, acuérdate de la película esa, de héroes fuera de orbita_, ahora voy a responder a la segunda pregunta...nosotros poseemos una tecnología superior que nos permite conocer acerca de otros mundos y universos, obteniendo información acerca de esos lugares y haciéndola publica en nuestro propio mundo a través de un artefacto llamado televisor, que nos revela absolutamente todo lo que esta ocurriendo en esos lugares, esa información recibe el nombre de anime y lo referente a cada mundo distinto lleva un nombre en particular que es elegido por el encargado en obtener esa información y distribuirla, en el caso de ustedes e un tal masashi kishimoto, quien la obtiene...aunque la información anime es demasiado irreal para las personas de este mundo, que muchos dudan que sea real y se a terminado por convertir en un medio de entretención, a tal punto que se fabrican juguetes como estos-muestra su bandana-, hay fans de los personajes de anime que crean fanfics, fanarts, hacen cosplay, crean club de fans de cualquier personaje y cosas por el estilo...-

-eso quiere decir que todas las personas que viven en este mundo saben acerca de nosotros...si es así ¿por qué nadie nos a atacado?-

-porque en este mundo, nadie en su sano juicio, cree que ustedes existen...creen que son personajes que salen de la imaginación de quien distribuye la información, a decir verdad, yo también creía que ustedes no existían, hasta que vi a deidara, lo seguí y pude comprobar que tenia bocas en sus manos, y pude verificarlo cuando luego vi a kisame, zetsu, hidan y kakuzu **nn**-

-si tienes toda la información acerca de nosotros y pudiste confirmar que somos "reales", entonces, ¿por qué nos ayudas?-

-francamente, no tengo ni la menor idea acerca de porque lo estoy haciendo, solo sigo lo que me dicen mis instintos y mi corazón, además ustedes no son de este mundo y necesitan ayuda para ubicarse bien y poder sobrevivir, cosa que es bastante difícil hasta para los que nacen en este lugar **XD**...yo les ofrezco mi ayuda, hasta que encuentren la forma de regresar a su mundo...- todos voltean a mirar al líder- ...por cierto, iré a buscar algo para comer, espérenme un momento por favor **nn**- se coloca de pie y se marcha hacia la cocina

-pein, sabes que no me gusta interferir en tus decisiones, pero ella tiene razón, estamos en un mundo completamente diferente al nuestro y por lo que se ve, ninguno de nosotros puede usar su chakra, necesitamos ayuda si queremos volver a nuestro mundo, y como tú dijiste antes, es más fácil obtenerla de alguien que la ofrece...-

-lo se...pero antes de tomar una decisión, quiero ver cuales son las condiciones que nos pide a cambio de su ayuda-

-ya llegué!- mary entra con una bandeja llena de golosinas- lo siento mucho, pero en este momento solo tengo golosinas, es que aun no he ido a hacer las compras -se sienta y coloca la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa de centro

-qué son esas cosas?- pregunta un curioso kisame

-esto?, son golosinas, es comida chatarra pero son deliciosas, pruébalas- le ofrece

-esta bien- saca una galleta dudoso de si debe o no comérsela, pero al ver que mary también saca una y se la come como si nada, decide hacer lo mismo- esta delicioso, es la primera vez que pruebo algo así -

-verdad que son deliciosas?, vamos, pueden sacar, no tienen veneno - le ofrece a los demás

Todos sacan una galleta y se la llevan a la boca. Se dan cuenta de que kisame decía la verdad, están deliciosas y deciden probar los otros tipos de golosinas que hay en la bandeja.

-bueno líder-sama, que dice, aceptara mi ayuda?-

-primero quiero saber exactamente que clase de ayuda nos ofreces y que nos pides a cambio-

-ah, pues yo les ofrezco, techo, comida, agua, ropa, porque tendrán que cambiar su forma de vestir si quieren pasar desapercibidos aquí, o al menos parecer personas normales, según la definición de normal en esta sociedad y otras cosas, en fin, les ofrezco vivir aquí hasta que encuentren la forma de volver a su mundo...a cambio de cuatro cosas...-todos dejan de comer al instante, expectantes- primero y lo más importante, que no maten a nadie, incluidos si parecen jinchurikis o si quieren hacerle un sacrificio a jashin o si simplemente los han insultado, nada de asesinatos...segundo, que me dejen tratarlos como a mis cercanos, como si fuéramos amigos, porque así seria mas sencillo explicarle a alguien que me viera con alguno de ustedes en la calle, que hace conmigo...que obedezcan mis ordenes, no, no me gusta como suena eso, además no me gusta dar ordenes, simplemente quiero que tomen en cuenta mis consejos y cuarto...que me dejen ver la cara de tobi, aunque sea en privado, pero que me deje verla, por faaaaaaa-

-está bien-

-QUÉ!,p-pe-pero líder, tobi tiene sus motivos para usar su mascarita naranja, tobi no quiere quitársela, tobi no lo hará- decía tobi mientras movía los brazos

-es una orden-

-vamos tobi, por faaa, si quieres podemos ir a otro cuarto para que solamente yo la vea, te juro que no le digo a nadie como es tu cara,-

-tobi, el líder te ha dado una orden- decía nuestro querido y normalmente silencioso amigo itachi

-esta bien, tobi lo hará, pero Mary tiene que asegurarse de cerrar bien la puerta para que nadie vea la cara de tobi, solamente ella-

-no te preocupes, ahora vamos-

toma a tobi del brazo y se lo lleva corriendo y arrastrando hasta llegar a una habitación de mas o menos tres metros de ancho y tres metros de largo. ambos entran y Mary cierra la puerta tras de si con llave. Tobi se sienta en la orilla derecha de una cama de dos plazas que se encuentra ubicada al centro de la habitación. Mary se sienta a su lado impaciente por ver su rostro

-debes prometerle a tobi que no le dirás a nadie como es su cara y que luego de verla, no miraras feo a tobi-

-no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, además, no te miraría feo ni aunque tuvieras tres ojos, dos bocas o fueras un cíclope **nn**-

Tobi asiente y lentamente lleva su mano derecha hacia la parte inferior de su mascara y comienza a levantarla y a quitársela. Mary pudo apreciar de inmediato que tenia un color de piel muy parecido al de itachi, pero levemente mas claro, continuó viendo mas arriba. Tobi se quitaba la mascara de manera muy lenta, como si temiera que ella se fuese a asustar de algo. Pudo ver unos carnosos pero a la vez finos labios y justo encima de estos; una nariz estilizada y bastante elegante, además de ser del tamaño perfecto. tobi se detuvo, no quiso seguir subiendo su mascara.. Su expresión cambio levemente a una de tristeza, vergüenza y duda, sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente.

-qué pasa tobi?-

-tobi no quiere que te asustes por lo que veras ahora. El rostro de tobi es horrible-

-pero si tiene uno de los rostro más bonito que he vito en toda mi vida-

-eso solo lo dices para que tobi no se sienta mal-

-eso no e cierto, te lo digo porque e verdad-

Tobi e quita completamente la mascara. Dejando ver completamente su rostro. Este e encuentra con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente abre su ojo derecho. Dejando ver un hermoso iris azul marino.

-jo, pero si tienes un color de ojos hermoso...pero, que le pasa a tu ojo izquierdo?

-...tobi no tiene ojo izquierdo...-

-que pena...pobre obito-

-cómo?-

-que, que pena, pobre tobi-

-no, llamaste obito a tobi...-(n/a: si, según yo y muchos otros, tobi es obito, aunque masashi-sensei halla hecho que tobi en el manga dijera: "el verdadero poder del sharingan...mi poder...el poder de uchiha madara" para mi sigue siendo obito...hagamos como que no hemos leído ese manga OK?...o si, basémonos en mi teoría, si, yo también tengo mi teoría y es: que zetsu o cualquier otro, bueno, que masashi-sensei se las arregle, resucito a obito y para hacerlo, mezclo parte del cuerpo de uchiha madara y también el chakra de este para poder arreglar su cuerpo, recordemos que a obito le cayó una roca gigante encima, así que mezclaron ambos cuerpos, igual como kabuto lo hizo con su cuerpo y algunos restos del cuerpo de orochimaru y ahora hay una pelea dentro de su cuerpo, eso es lo que pasa con tobi, tiene una pelea entre él mismo y uchiha madara **XD**, lo se, es una teoría loca, pero es original y no plagiada, a si, me olvidaba, tobi perdió la memoria y no recuerda que es obito uchiha, excompañero de kakashi y que murió aplastado por una roca, tampoco recuerda como es que perdió su ojo izquierdo, se imaginan el medio trauma que tendría si recordara que murió aplastado por una roca y muchas otras, porque luego le cayeron más encima...y bueno, pos eso, lo resucitaron, perdió la memoria, tiene una pelea interna con uchiha madara y zetsu lo encontró, le llamo tobi, lo entrenó y al ser su subordinado, entró al akatsuki **XP**,...bueno y mejor no le sigo porque sino no termino y no le sigo al fic...bye)

-a si...perdona, es que te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco y que también perdió el ojo izquierdo, pero, el murió cuando tenia 13 para salvar la vida de uno de sus amigos, intercambió la suya por la de él-

-ohh, que pena, obito era un buen chico, igual que tobi )-

-si, él era un buen chico...bueno, vámonos, que quiero comprobar si el líder a aceptado, y no te preocupes, que tienes una cara muy bonita, aunque te falte el ojo izquierdo, no deja de ser bonita...no le diré a nadie como eres bajo la mascara-

Tobi se coloca nuevamente su queridísima mascara naranja y ambos se marchan en rumbo a la sala de estar, en donde se encuentran los demás miembros de akatsuki.

Mary: -y hasta aquí llega el capitulo 2, advertí que era un poquito más largo que el anterior, se que estuvo aburrido, pero les prometo que conforme me vayan dando ideas este fic irá mejorando y los personajes se irán soltando cada vez más, incluso itachi, si itachi "el príncipe del país del hielo", qué quien es el rey, pos no se, pero itachi aun es joven como para ser rey de un país, no creen?...ahora tengo que irme a buscar un disclaimer para el próximo capitulo y un comentarista, que el líder tampoco quiso comentar al final del capitulo-

Tobi: -tobi quiere ser comentarista y disclaimer, porque tobi es un buen chico -

Mary: -que bien, ya encontré **nn **-

Tobi: -tobi es un buen chico

Mary: -tobi, tienes que comentar algo...-

Tobi: -ya saben que tobi es un buen chico?-

Mary: -...si tobi, todos lo sabemos-

Tobi: -wiiii, tobi es un buen chico-

Mary: -_creo que debo ir a buscarme un disclaimer _**-- **-


	3. De compras en el minimarket

Mary: -hola , he vuelto, ahora con el tercer capitulo, despreocúpense, es más corto que el anterior y un poco menos serio, pero como ya les había dicho, conforme vayan pasando los capítulos, la seriedad se ira perdiendo

Tobi: -pobre seriedad, se va a perder, debería de usar un mapa-

Mary: -emmm, si tobi, ella debería usar un mapa-

Tobi: -si algún día tobi la encuentra, le regalará un mapa porque tobi es un buen chico-

Mary: ahora deidei, sé el disclaimer-

Deidara: _deidei, odio que me digan deidei_ akatsuki no le pertenece a mary, ninguno de ellos, ella solo los usa para hacer algo "productivo" en su tiempo libre-

Mary: -productivo como este fanfic-

Deidara: -si, hum, es una extraña forma de usar la palabra productivo...akatsuki le pertenece a masashi kishimoto y los otros personajes le pertenecen a mary, hum, aunque no salen de su imaginación, está usando a sus compañeras de curso de personajes, hum, que poca creatividad, ella definitivamente no es una artista, hum-

Tobi: mary-chan, has traído a deidara-sempai para hacerle compañía a tobi?-

Mary: -emmm...si, para eso lo traje, si-

Deidara: -me trajo porque tú eres demasiado "especial"-

Tobi: -que bien!, tobi es especial, tobi es un buen chico -

Deidara: hay que ser tarado para no captar la indirecta

Mary: -bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capi, dew **nn**-

CAPITULO 3

De compras en el mini-market

Tobi se coloca nuevamente su queridísima mascara naranja y ambos se marchan en rumbo a la sala de estar, en donde se encuentran los demás miembros de akatsuki

-y bien líder-sama, supongo que ha aceptado la oferta, verdad? -

-...si-

-yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, mary es feliz, mary es feliz, el akatsuki va a quedarse a vivir con mary -toma a tobi de las manos y comienza a saltar con él- mary ya no estará sola en su casa, siiiiiiiiii-se detiene de golpe- por cierto tengo que llamar a alguien- saca su celular y comienza a marcar-aló, tío- comienza a fingir voz de enferma- usted me puede venir a sacar un pase de retiro al liceo (n/a: el liceo es el cole, pero para adolescentes, creo que para otros países le dicen secundaria), es que me siento mal, me duele mucho la cabeza y tengo nauseas, por fa...que a qué hora, pues ahora mismo, me lo deja en dirección, yo lo paso a buscar, gracias tío, chao- cuelga y comienza a marcar otro numero- aló, paline, oye, tú me podrías hacer un favor'-

-OYE MARY, PERO EN DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁS, PEDISTE PERMISO SOLO PARA IR AL BAÑO Y NO HAS VUELTO MÁS, NOS TENIAS PREOCUPADAS, TE FUIMOS A BUSCAR, PERO NO TE ENCONTRAMOS-

-No me grites, puedo escucharte perfectamente...bueno, estoy en mi casa, es que me sentía demasiado mal y me vine para acá, mi tío va a ir a dejarme un pase de retiro en dirección, podrías pasar a buscarlo, ah si, y de paso, me podrías traer mi mochila y mis cosas que se quedaron encima de la mesa, en el horario de almuerzo...-

-pero tú crees que yo soy tu sirvienta o qué?-

-chhhhiiiii, palin chiiiii, no te escu chiiiiii, creo que chiiiii, interferencia chiiii por fa chiii mis cosas chiii te quiero chiiiiii- cuelga el celular- bueno, quien me acompaña a comprar algunas cosas para celebrar, quien de ustedes me acompaña, vamos, cualquiera de ustedes menos, same, zetsu, y tobi-

-jo, por qué tobi no puede acompañarte-

-porque no quieres quitarte tu mascarita naranja y después te pasa algo malo en la calle, eso seria horrible-

-mary se preocupa por tobi- la abraza

-_tobi es tan tierno _quien no se preocuparía por ti **n///n **- también le abraza

-quien es same- pregunta kisame

-tú-

-jo, yo quería ir-

-yo no quiero que vaya kakuzu, con lo avaro que es, seguro nos trae las porquerías más baratas- menciona hidan a lo que kakuzu lo mira molesto

-yo no creo que kaku sea avaro, yo creo que simplemente es astuto y sabe ahorrar el dinero y gastarlo solo en las cosas necesarias, el comprende el valor del dinero **UU**- kakuzu asiente- lamentablemente yo no, así que voy a gastarlo en lo que se me de la gana **XD**...hidan, quieres venir conmigo?-

-pues ya que, con tal de estar lejos un momento del uke y del avaro te acompaño- recibe miradas de odio de parte de deidara y kakuzu

-joder uke, deja de mirarme que no soy tu seme y tú también kakuzu, deja de mirarme, bastante tengo con estar a tu lado todos los días, maldita sea, hasta tengo pesadillas con tu cara tan fea-

-qué dijiste?!-se coloca de pie

-nada, no dijo nada!- se apresura a decir mary, mientras toma a hidan del brazo y se lo lleva corriendo de allí

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-no deberías molestar a kaku **u///u**...-

-yo solo digo lo que veo-

-pues yo creo que deberías ser un poquito más sensible **¬///¬ **, que vas a hacerlo enojar y en este lugar no eres inmortal-

-...-

Llegan al mini-market y mary saca un carrito. Mientras hidan mira todos los productos con una curiosidad digna de un niño de ocho años-

-qué son estas?-

-son sustancias- (n/a: no se como les dirán en otras partes del mundo, pero son unas golosinas dulces que parecen unas esponjitas)

-podemos llevar?-

-si, claro, elige diez cosas que te llamen la atención y las llevamos-

Hidan asiente y mete al carrito, las primeras diez cosas que ve. Una bolsa extra grande de papas fritas lays, otra bolsa del mismo tamaño de galletas saladas zels, un paquete de galletas de chocolate con relleno de vainilla, una botella de bebida coca-cola, un paquete de cheetos (n/a: son como unos palitos sabor a queso y crujientes), una bolsa de sustancias, una bolsa de caramelos (n/a: ojo, otras veces los puedo llamar pastillas, es que acá les decimos pastillas), una bolsa de chocolates, una caja de cereal chocapick y un paquete de alfajores.

-_guau, a este le va a salir la lombriz solitaria si sigue eligiendo cosas así para comer _(n/a: ojo, la lombriz solitaria es un parásito estomacal con formal de serpiente, es un parásito con el que los adultos asustan a los niños que comen muchas golosinas) lo mejor será que también llevemos frutas y leche...-comienza a sacar manzanas, frutillas, cerezas, duraznos y uvas, también una caja de leche de plátano y otra de leche de chocolate- ah si, debería llevar también una ensalada...-

-oye, crees que somos herbívoros o qué?, lleva algo de carne **oó**-

-siii, como tu digas-

Se pasean por todo el minimarket hasta llegar al lugar en donde venden las carnes

-si, qué quieren llevar?- pregunta una chica que atiende allí-

-carne- contesta hidan

-qué tipo de "carne"?-

-de todos los tipos que tenga-

-qué!, mejor déjame a mi comprar la carne, mientras tú me esperas aquí, sin moverte-

-**ùú**-

-así está mejor, señorita, quisiera, dos kilos de esta, dos de está, uno de esta...-

Mientras tanto hidan aprovecha que mary está distraída y se marcha a recorrer el lugar. En el transcurso de su viaje se encuentra con un niño de 8 años que no deja de mirarlo.

-qué tanto me ves mocoso?-

-eres un extraterrestre?-

-QUÉ?!-

-que si eres un extraterrestre, porque no es normal que un anciano tenga voz y cuerpo de joven, además de los ojos fucsias-

-no soy un maldito extraterrestre-

-entonces eres un mutante?-

-no-

-ah, ya sé, eres un vampiro, ya decía yo que te parecías a drácula-

-no soy un vampiro, mira mocoso insolente si no dejas de molestar...-

-a ver, qué, si no dejo de molestar, qué me pasa?-

-...- hidan se marcha lentamente

-cobarde-

-mira mocoso estúpido, ya me hartaste!, aquí va a haber un sacrificio a jashin!-

La madre del niño se voltea a ver a hidan, quien tiene al niño sujeto del cuello de la camisa

-oiga!, aléjese de mi hijo- comienza a golpearlo con su bolso- abusador

-él comenzó a insultarme- se excusa hidan

-mamita, ese hombre malo, dijo que yo era bonito y me quería sacar la camisa-

-QUÉ?!, no seas mentiroso, yo nunca dije eso, mocoso malcriado, yo no te quería sacar la camisa, te quería golpear-

-aléjese de mi y de mi hijo, abusador-

-como si quisiera estar cerca de esa cosa, si es más feo que usted-

Ahora si, hidan se lleva una buena cachetada de parte de la madre del niño. Nuestro akatsuki se marcha de allí con una mano acariciando la parte izquierda de su rostro

-joder, que gente mas extraña hay aquí-llega hasta el lugar en donde se encuentra mary

-que bien!, no te has movido de donde te dejé **nn**-

-_no puedo creer que no se haya dado cuenta que me desaparecí todo este tiempo..._oye, qué es eso que tiene esa anciana en la mano?- señala a una anciana al lado que se encuentra a unos seis metros de ellos

-...?!!eso es un arma-

-un arma? UN ARMA?!- todos las personas que pasaban por allí se detienen- pero si eso es un juguete...OYE ANCIANA, DÉJATE DE ANDAR CON JUGUETES Y CÓMPRATE UN ARMA DE VERDAD, QUE CON ESO NO ASUSTAS NI A UN GATO RECIÉN NACIDO- grita mientras le apunta a la anciana

_-joder, me han descubierto-_piensa la anciana- QUE NADIE SE MUEVA, ESTO ES UN ASALTO!- todos se asustan, menos hidan- hey tú, ven acá, qué serás mi rehén-

-ni creas que voy a gastar energías caminando hacía una anciana con voz de hombre y con un juguete en la mano, estamos a la misma distancia, ven tú para acá-

-he dicho que vengas!- le quita el seguro al arma

-vamos hidan, que no quiero que te maten, has lo que te dice-

-y tú crees que pueda matar a alguien con semejante juguete-

-si, puede como mínimo matar a seis personas con eso- hidan sonríe -no es broma, ahora has lo que te dice o le digo al líder que no estás cumpliendo con el trato-

-vale, vale, que ya voy, no hace falta que me amenaces-

Hidan camina hacia la anciana, lentamente y con una expresión de aburrimiento. La anciana lo sujeta por la cintura con su brazo derecho, se coloca detrás de él y con el arma en la mano izquierda le apunta en la cabeza.

-ey, ey, cuidado donde tocas **¬¬-**

-cállate!...ahora, quiero que me entreguen todas las cosas de valor que tengan y de paso que coloquen todo el dinero de las cajas registradoras dentro de una bolsa, o le vuelo la cabeza a este tipo-

-aprende a amenazar, eso lo podría decir hasta un niño de ocho años, como mínimo amenaza con descuartizarlos a todos o que me cortaras la cabeza cuando aun este vivo, o que te comerás a sus hijos vivos después de haberles quitado la piel, no se, cualquier cosa menos "le vuelo la cabeza a este tipo" que suena patético y no da miedo, al contrario, da risa...-

-pero vaya que eres bueno para hablar...si hubiese llevado conmigo un cuchillo, te habría cortado la lengua-

-vez, ahí ya va mejorando la amenaza- asiente hidan animado -ahora dame ese juguete -le quita el arma de las manos y con un rápido movimiento se coloca detrás de la anciana y le golpea la nuca -aprende a escoger a tus rehenes

La anciana cae al suelo, al chocar contra este se le cae una peluca y demuestra que en realidad es un hombre disfrazado. Hidan se lleva los aplausos de todas las personas y los agradecimientos de otras. Lo victorean como si fuese un héroe.

_-se supone que soy un criminal de rango S y me están tratando como si fuese un héroe, que va, a nadie le hace mal que lo aclamen una que otra vez en su vida_-

-señor, por habernos salvado de este asalto, todo lo que iba a comprar, se lo llevará gratis, como recompensa-

-genial!- grita mary -ahora no tendré que pagarlo yo-

-y dices que no soy "sensible", le llevo las cosas gratis a kakuzu y los demás, y tú no tendrás que gastar nada de tu bolsillo-

-bueno, lo mejor de todo es que por suerte, no te paso nada y ahora eres un héroe-

-que no soy un héroe, soy un criminal **¬///¬-**

-como digas señor "criminal", ahora tendrás que ayudarme a llevar las bolsas de las compras, que yo soy una chica y no tengo mucha fuerza como para llevarlas yo sola _mentira, si me las puedo, pero me da una pereza increíble llevarlas yo-_

-pues ya que..-

-que bien, entonces tú lleva esas y yo estas...-

(-+oOo+-)

-ya llegamos!..eh?, en donde están todos?- mira hacia todos lados y solo ve a itachi, el líder y konnan sentados allí

-se fueron a recorrer tu casa-

Puede escucharse una gran cantidad de ruido proveniente de las otras habitaciones y del segundo piso

-oye, apúrate y ven a ayudarme con esto, que me has hecho cargar todas las bolsas pesadas yo solo y tu te has venido con solo dos y encima, las mas livianas-

-ah, si!, líder, podría ayudarle a entrar las cosas, yo iré a ver que están haciendo, por favor- se va corriendo

-...- se levanta y se va a ayudar a hidan a llevar las cosas hacia dentro de la casa

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-pero qué...-

Puede verse a tobi subir y bajar corriendo unas escaleras que llevan al segundo piso. A deidara mirando como sube la espuma en el lavaplatos, después de haber vaciado todo el detergente en el. A zetsu prendiendo y apagando el televisor (n/a: no me pregunten como puede prender el televisor, lo dejo a imaginación de ustedes **XD**) , a kakuzu mirando con curiosidad todos los objetos brillantes que se encuentra y a kisame revisando todas las habitaciones del segundo piso a la vez que dice "galletas".

-espera same, no abras esa puerta!-corre y se coloca frente a él

-galletas, en donde guardas las galletas?-

-aquí no están...están en la cocina-

-donde es la cocina-

-es la habitación del primer piso en donde está deidei-kisame me marcha corriendo. Mary saca unas llaves de su bolsillo y cierra la puerta de la habitación- tobi, deja de estar corriendo en las escaleras, te puedes caer-

-pero tobi se está divirtiendo- sigue corriendo

-AHHHHH!!!!,QUE EL MONSTRUO ME COME, EL MONSTRUO ME COME, HUM!- se escucha gritar a deidara desde la cocina

-ay no,- mary baja corriendo las escaleras

-espera deidara-sempai! Tobi va a salvarte del monstruo!- se cae rodando por las escaleras

-tobi!- corre hacia el- te encuentras bien?!, tobi- lo sacude

-si!, tobi es un buen chico - se para como si nada -hay que salvar a deidara-sempai del monstruo-

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

Se puede ver el a deidara tirado en el suelo de la cocina, el cual se encuentra lleno de agua, la mitad de la cocina se encuentra llena de espuma y hay algo que se mueve y está cubierto de espuma, sobre deidara

-eeeeeeeeeeetttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssss- dice el "monstruo"

-ahh, quiere comerse a deidara-sempai, tobi no lo dejará- toma una silla y comienza a golpear al monstruo, mientras deidara se escapa y se esconde detrás de mary

-no pares tobi, dale duro, hum-

-qué pasa', escuche gritos acerca de un monstruo- ha llegado el líder

-ese monstruo me quería comer, hum-

-toooooobbiiiiiiiiiii- dice el monstruo

-ahh, el monstruo se sabe el nombre de tobi, tobi tiene miedo- se esconde detrás del líder- líder, proteja a tobi del monstruo-

Llegan todos los akatsukis a ver que es lo que pasa. El "monstruo" se coloca de pie y camina hacia ellos.

Mary: y hasta aquí llega el capitulo 3, qué les ha parecido?-

Deidara: pues yo casi ni salí, y en lo poco que salí, me colocaste como todo un cobarde **¬¬**

Tobi: -a tobi le ha gustado, tobi es un héroe-

Zetsu: -y yo, yo no dije ni una sola palabra, solo salí prendiendo y apagando el televisor, sniff-

Mary: -no te preocupes, zetsu, ya te recompensaré con algo-

Zetsu: -con un capitulo para mi solito-

Mary: -emmm, no se, ahí veremos-

Tobi: Tobi quiere saber que va a pasar en el otro capitulo-

Mary: -lo siento tobi, pero no veo el futuro, así que no se que es lo que pasará

Tobi: -jo...- se deprime

Mary: -bueno, eso a sido todo por hoy...hasta pronto y cuídense **nn**-


	4. Kisame adicto a las galletas

Mary: -hola!, hemos vuelto con el cuarto capitulo

Kisame: -si, y en este, yo seré el personaje principal **:D**-

Deidara: -oye, no te coles, yo soy el disclaimer y comentarista aquí **¬¬**-

Tobi: -tobi también es comentarista y hoy quiere ser disclaimer -

Deidara: -lo siento tobi, pero ese es mi trabajo-

Kisame: -lo siento deidara, hoy yo soy el personaje principal, así que yo seré el disclaimer-

Deidara: -ah si?, pues ya tendrás suficiente protagonismo en el capitulo, así que yo seré disclaimer-

Itachi: -yo seré el disclaimer hoy...tienen algún problema con eso?**¬ ¬ - **pregunta con su frío y habitual tono de voz

Todos menos kisame: no, claro que no itachi- se esconden detrás de kisame

Kisame: -pero itachi-san, yo quería ser el disclaimer hoy-

Itachi: lo fulmina con la mirada -confórmate con ser el personaje principal- kisame se resigna y se va caminando con los pies arrastrando y con la cabeza gacha- ni akatsuki, ni ninguno de los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a mary, son obra de masashi kishimoto...-itachi mira a mary como si estuviera esperando algo

Mary: -mu-muchísimas gracias, itachi, por ser el disclaimer hoy- se apresura a decir un poco asustada. Itachi asiente y se marcha

Tobi y mary: -que miedo-

Deidara: -bueno, como no pude ser el disclaimer hoy, porque itachi se metió sin que nadie se lo pidiera...-

Itachi: -te escuche deidara-

Deidara: -no me interesa si me escuchaste o no, hum..._este tío es aterrador, pero no demuestres miedo deidara, recuerda que te enseñaron a no mostrar miedo o te iría peor y más si se trataba de itachi_ yo seré quien les dé la despedida y les invite a leer el capitulo...-

Tobi: -pero tobi quiere hacerlo porque tobi es un buen chico **D: **-

Deidara: le tapa la boca a tobi con su mano derecha -los invito a leer este capitulo, en el que se descubre que ocurre con el monstruo, y en el que kisame es el personaje principal, muchas gracias por leernos, y ahora los dejamos con el fic- suelta a tobi

Tobi: -**O///O **ahhh, deidara-sempai a besado a tobi, ahhhh- se va corriendo

Deidara: -...-

CAPITULO 4

Kisame; adicto a las galletas

Llegan todos los akatsukis a ver que es lo que pasa. El "monstruo" se coloca de pie y camina hacia ellos, pero a causa del agua que hay en el suelo, se resbala y cae.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy- se queja el monstruo a duras penas

-ey?, en donde está kisame-

-no se, hace rato que no lo veo-

-yo lo mande a la cocina a buscar galletas, deidara no lo has visto?-

-no, hum-

-ay no-

-yo creo que el monstruo se lo comió, pobre-

-ohh, pobre kisame, tobi no alcanzo a matar al monstruo antes de que se lo comiera **T...T**-

-yo no creo que eso sea un monstruo, más bien, se me hace algo familiar- dice el líder

-...- dice itachi

-_solo espero estar equivocada, porque sino, me voy a sentir culpable-_ se acerca al monstruo

-espera mary-chan!, tobi no está seguro de si mato al monstruo, tal vez sigue vivo-

-es que, tobi, yo no creo que esto sea un monstruo -acerca su mano a lo que parece ser la cabeza del monstruo y comienza a sacarle la espuma- ay no, lamentablemente, tenia razón...tobi, creo que te pasaste, creo que has matado a kisame-

-...tobi, acabas de dejarme sin compañero...- decía un itachi con voz monótona e indiferente

-p-pero tobi no quería hacerlo, tobi solo quería salvar a deidara-sempai-

-jo, pero si yo no te pedí que lo golpearas con una silla, hum-

-..to-tobi, no quería, tobi no quería matar a kisame, fue sin intensión-

-no te preocupes tobi, solo esta inconsciente, no está muerto, además, kisame es bastante resistente, ya despertara- dice konnan

-tooooobbiiiiiiiii-

-que rápido, ya despertó-

-kisame-san, tobi no quiso hacerlo...- se acerca corriendo a kisame- fue un malentendido, tobi es un buen chico **óò**-

-voy...- se levanta a duras penas- VOY A MATARTE TOBI!!!-

-aaahhhhhh!!- intenta correr pero kisame lo sujeta de la parte trasera de la capa de akatsuki- tobi no lo hizo a propósito, tobi lo siente, kisame-san, no mates a tobi!-

-kisame suéltalo, que no lo ha hecho a propósito-

-pero líder, él me ha golpeado con una silla-

-además, no podemos permitirnos más bajas y menos por una tontería como esta-

-ohh, el líder quiere a tobi :D-

-pero aunque sea, déjeme darle un golpecito

-está bien, simplemente no quiero que lo mates-

-qué?!- tobi comienza a desabrocharse rápidamente los broches de la capa

-je je- kisame sonríe como un psicópata. Tobi escapa y deja a kisame con su capa en las manos- de esta no te escaparás tobi!!!-

grita mientras le persigue por toda la casa y tobi se oculta dentro de una habitación y cierra la puerta desde dentro. Se escucha como kisame golpea la puerta fuertemente.

-sal de ahí tobi!!no seas cobarde!

-ahhh, tobi lo siente, no mates a tobi kisame-san!-

-no voy a matarte- baja el tono de voz

-en serio?-

-cómo crees tobi, nadie en su sano juicio querría matar a alguien tan adorable como tú- habla con un tono de voz calmado y dulce

-de verdad?-

-si, además, solo lo hiciste porque creíste que iba a atacar a deidara, eso demuestra que de verdad eres un buen chico, ahora, ábreme la puerta y déjame darte un abrazo-

-está bien, tobi abrirá la puerta...-

-joder, este tío es tonto?- decía hidan con una expresión entre risa, confusión y pena

-gracias por haber comprendido kisame-sa...- no alcanza a terminar la oración, ya que recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-eso es para que la próxima vez te asegures bien de que sea un monstruo a lo que estas golpeando- se marcha molesto

-jo, pero si muy equivocado no estaba el chico-

-qué has dicho hidan?**¬¬**- pregunta haciéndose sonar los nudillos

-nada-

-menos mal-

Todos se marchan a la sala de estar, pero no sin antes cerrar la llave del agua de la cocina, para evitar mas "distracciones". todos se sentaron, algunos con una sonrisa en su rostro, otros un tanto aburridos, uno enojado y otro, al parecer deprimido, aunque no se podía saber con certeza, ya que llevaba puesta una mascara que le cubría todo el rostro.

-A verrrr...qué nos podemos comer primero- se pregunta mary mientras comienza a dejar todas las bolsas de golosinas sobre una mesa- como aún no es horario de almuerzo, nos vamos a comer las golosinas que hidan escogió-

Kakuzu mira a hidan con cara de "espero que no hayas traído las cosas más caras del mercado, porque sino..."

-despreocúpate- dice mirando a kakuzu -mira que gracias a mi, todo lo que vez, nos lo hemos traído gratis- todo esto lo dice mientras cierra los ojos, se coloca el dedo pulgar en el pecho y sonríe satisfecho

-siii, nos lo dieron todo gratis porque hidan...- no alcanza a terminar porque el aludido la mira con cara de "atrévete a decirlo y te uso de sacrificio a jashin-sama"

-amenace a la vendedora- mira a mary con los ojos entrecerrados- verdad?

-s-s-si, eso hizo, la amenazó-

-hidan, en que habíamos quedado- interrumpía el líder- no debemos llamar la atención y además una parte del trato era no matar a nadie...- dice con calma

-no se preocupe líder, él solo la amenazó, no ha matado a nadie, hasta el momento a seguido al pie de la letra con el trato-

-bueno, que más da, lo a traído gratis, eso es lo importante- decía finalmente kakuzu- OYE, NO TE COMAS ESO SOLO!-

Se puede ver a kisame comiéndose solo una bolsa extragrande de galletas

-el que pestañea pierde-

-comparte, hum-

-no, las galletas son mías, ustedes coman de lo demás-

-pero tobi también quiere galletas -

-a ti menos pienso darte-

-no seas glotón, hum- le quita la bolsa

-GALLETAS!- grita con cara de psicópata y toma el otro extremo de la bolsa- devuélvemelas!-

-no, hum...nosotros también queremos comer galletas, no eres el único aquí, hum-

-ah si?, pues no me importa, las galletas son mías-

-que no son tuyas, son de todos, hum-

-son mías!- comienza a tirar más fuerte -suéltalas!-

-no lo haré, hum-

-same, si compartes las galletas, después te compro todas las que quieras-

-no lo haré, yo quiero galletas ahora-

-por todos los cielos, kisame quieres soltar esa bolsa de una vez **¬ ¬- **dice itachi con una voz levemente molesta

-CÁLLATE ITACHI, ESTOY OCUPADO!!**ÒÓ**-

-uuuuuuuuuuuuu- dicen todos al mismo tiempo y volteando a ver a itachi

-...- itachi solo mira molesto a kisame un momento . Luego se coloca de pie frente a kisame y lo observa con la mirada mas fría que ha mostrado en su vida

-tobi conoce esa mirada-

-kisame debería estar agradecido de que itachi no pueda usar su chakra, porque sino -dice konnan- ya estaría sufriendo alguna de las técnicas del mangekyou sharingan-

-a si que te gustan las galletas, kisame- dice itachi mientras saca un puñado de galletas de la bolsa. Kisame esta estático- pues comete tus malditas galletas de una vez!!-

Le mete todas las galletas de golpe dentro de la boca y luego saca dos puñados más de galletas y hace lo mismo que con el primer puñado. Le quita la bolsa y la deja al centro de la mesa. Al tiempo que saca un puñado de galletas para él. Kisame parece estar atragantándose con las galletas

-ahí tienen las galletas- vuelve a sentarse y a colocar su mirada de indiferencia y tranquilidad

-gra-gracias itachi, hum-

-solo cómanselas antes de que se recupere-

todos sacan un puñado de galletas y se las comienzan a comer rápidamente, al tiempo que se las terminan de comer; itachi le pisa con toda su fuerza el pie derecho a kisame y este se traga lo que tenia en la garganta, pudiendo volver a respirar.

-gracias itachi-san, y perdón por haberte gritado, je je **´nn- **ríe con una mano en la cabeza

-solo por esta vez te acepto las disculpas- se voltea y mira directamente a kisame a los ojos -pero si vuelves a levantarme la voz te arrepentirás de por vida, "si es que soy lo suficientemente piadoso" como para dejarte con vida y lo digo en serio- a kisame se le congela la sangre- porque...cuando recupere mi chakra, ¿no querrás que lo primero que haga sea usar Tsukuyomi contigo, o si?-

-nonononononono, claro que no, itachi-san, lo siento mucho, nunca más, nunca más te levanto la voz, lo juro-

-_pero que bajo se puede caer ante una amenaza como esa-_

_-ni aunque me pagaran le levantaría la voz a itachi-_

_-si itachi me amenazara con eso, de seguro que me arrepentiría de ser inmortal-_

_-tobi tiene miedo-_

_-quisiera tener los ojos de itachi para amenazar a los demás, hum-_

-itadakimasu sírvanse de lo que quieran, y si tienen sed, me avisan- saca papas fritas

-yo quiero galle...- se percata de que itachi lo mira - yo quiero de esto -saca unas sustancias - no son tan ricas como las galletas

-a tobi le han gustado estos- dice mostrando un chocolate -como se llaman?-

-se llaman chocolates-

(-+oOo+-)

-oye, me ha dado sed, después de comer antas golosinas-

-yo también tengo sed, hum-

-oh, espérenme un momento, que ya vuelvo con las copas- se va corriendo

Quedan solo dos golosinas en la mesa. Dos galletas de chocolate con relleno de vainilla. Kisame acerca su mano para sacarlas. Pero alguien se le adelanta y saca las dos.

-oye!, suelta de inmediato esas galletas, pedazo de...-kisame no alcanza a terminar porque se ha dado cuenta de que a quien casi insulta es a su líder

-si? Kisame, ibas a decir algo? **¬ ¬**- le da una galleta a konnan y la otra se la lleva a la boca

-no, nada, no iba a decir nada-

-así me gusta, que estés calladito y no le faltes el respeto a tu líder-

-ya llegue con las copas **nn**-

coloca las copas en la mesa y comienza a servirles bebida a cada uno, primero al líder, porque, pues porque es el líder, luego a itachi, por la misma razón, porque es itachi, luego a tobi porque es tan tierno que no hay que dejarlo esperando, luego a konnan, hidan, kakuzu, zetsu, kisame, deidara y ella al final. Luego le coloca una bombillita a zetsu y a tobi. Todos toman dudosos de sus copas.

-cómo se llama este licor?- pregunta zetsu

-no es licor-

-y qué es entonces?- pregunta kakuzu

-es bebida, no contiene licor, por lo que es apta para todo tipo de personas, se llama coca-cola-

-pues, con o sin licor, esta deliciosa- comenta el líder

-a tobi le ha gustado...a tobi no le gusta el licor, porque tobi es un buen chico-

-pues a mi me han gustado más las galletas, pero esto tampoco esta mal-

-podrías dejar de hablar de las malditas galletas, hum-

-no son malditas!, son las cosas mas deliciosas que he probado sobre la faz de la tierra, son absolutamente perfectas, no te atrevas a insultar a algo tan puro, algo tan magnifico, tan extraordinario como estas galletas-

-**oO** hum?-

(-+oOo+-)

-ano, eto, chicos, alguno de ustedes quiere descansar?-

-yo quiero descansar- dice nuestro amigo peliplateado

-yo también, por cierto, te quedan galletas?- (n/a: no hace falta decir quien pregunto o si?)

-y sigue con lo de las galletas- dice la mitad blanca de zetsu (n/a: por cierto, a la mitad blanca de zetsu le diré zetsu y a la mitad negra de zetsu le diré; zetsu2, es que soy muy creativa **:P**)

Se escucha a alguien golpear la puerta

-mary, estás ahí?-

-ay no...- se asusta

Mary: -bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado el capitulo 4, qué les ha parecido? **:D**-

Tobi: -a tobi todavía le duele su cabecita-

Kisame: quiero galletas, GALLETAAAS-

Deidara: -a mi me gustó porque salí varias veces-

Kisame: -yo creía que el capitulo iba a estar dedicado completamente a mi-

Mary: -lo siento kisame, pero no puedo hacer eso, que sino los demás se colocan celosos y les tengo que hacer un capitulo especial a cada uno **--** -

Deidara: -por favor, dejen un review, solo un review, para seguir existiendo y porfaaa, pidan que deje de llamarme deidei, se los suplico-

Mary: -eso no va a pasar-

Deidara: -jo-

Zetsu: -gracias por haber tenido la amabilidad de leer este capitulo-

Zetsu2: -y si dejan un review, voten por su pareja favorita, yaoi, hetero, bi, no importa, solo voten por su favorita-

Mary: -también voten por la pareja a la que les gusta ver pelear **:D**-

Lider: -voten por la pareja favorita de todos peinXkonnan, que esta niña- mira a mary -tiene un plan tan malvado en mente, que hasta a mi me da miedo...y lo efectuará, entre, a fines del capitulo 6 y a principio del 7, y nos afectara a todos!!!, no quiero sufrir, no quiero!!!!- se va corriendo

Mary: -creo que no debí haberle contado mi plan ultra-malvado, pero no es como para que salga corriendo-

Deidara: -y que le contaste?-

Mary: -esto, fíjate que...-le susurra al oído

Deidara: -por todos los cielos!!!, como puedes ser tan mala, me das miedo!!!, espéreme lideeeerrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!-

Zetsu: -como que a mi también me está dando miedo, mejor me voy- se va

Mary: -bueno, gracias por haber leído el fic...adioooooossssss, un beso de vaca para todos **:D**-

Tobi: -tobi también les manda un beso de vaca -


	5. aclaraciones

- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

Mary: -bueno, esto no es un capitulo, pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, es simplemente para hacer algunas pequeñas aclaraciones, y pos, aquí van-

¿habrá peinXmary?

Mary: -Jo, que más quisiera yo, el líder es muy lindo, pero no voy a hacer un peinXmary, ojo, no estoy admitiendo que estoy locamente enamorada del líder eh, solo digo que es alguien muy lindo y según yo, todos, si, todos los akatsukis son lindos y una es linda y me encantaría ser tan linda como ella-

Si no habrá peinXmary ¿por qué en el capitulo 1 te sonrojas cuando se te acerca?

Mary: -pues porque en la vida real tengo un pequeño problema, estilo hinata, siempre que un chico se me acerca, me coloco nerviosa, y si es a menos de un metro me sonrojo y muchas veces no puedo hablar bien, solo con los amigos me comporto "normal", a si, cuando soy yo la que se acerca de un chico a hablar de un tema muy serio, solo ahí, no me sonrojo, ah si, y cuando el chico que se me acerca es alguien que me cae muy mal, pero muy mal-

¿entonces harás un tobiXmary?

Mary: -no, no haré ningún maryX?, tal vez, no lo se, aunque tobi me gusta mucho, no haré ningún tobiXmary, eso es para darle la oportunidad a todas las parejas que propongan, exacto, a todas, incluso si hay una que dice "yo quiero un itadei" y luego se aparece otra que dice "yo quiero un tobidei" o "un itapein", ¿cuándo se creó esa pareja? No sé, la acabo de inventar, pero es para aclarar que cualquier pareja que pidan, se hará-

¿planeas colocar más personajes?

Mary: -si, voy a colocar a dos personajes más, pero no les voy a decir quienes son, porque van a salir en el próximo capitulo probablemente, o a mucho tardar en el 6-

¿colocarás lemmon?

Mary: -no, yo soy menor de edad, pero tal vez, quien sabe, coloque insinuaciones, porque a algunos lectores les gusta, a lo mucho contacto físico **con ropa**, pero nada para mayores

¿odias a kisame y a zetsu?

Mary: -no, solo los he hecho así por el momento porque acá, en estos lados del mundo, nadie los quiere, pero coloque el comentario de "el que está disfrazado de planta es más lindo que el azul" porque un día mi nee-chan dijo que el que tenia la planta era más lindo que kisame", pobre kisame, me da pena que lo traten así, pero no se espera el regalito que le tengo en los próximos capis, je je...para él, kakuzu y zetsu, y también uno chiquitito para tobi-

¿sabias que el líder se llama nagato?

Si, lo sabia, pero me gusta decirle; líder ó pein, no me gusta decirle nagato

¿por qué eres tan aburrida?

Jo, pos no se, esa es una de las tantas preguntas que no tienen respuesta, como, por qué tobi usa esa mascara naranja, que según algunos es tan "poco cool", pero a mi me gusta, o por qué demonios itachi mató a todo su clan para medir su capacidad, no podía haber matado a un hokage? ó a un sannin? ó cómo hace zetsu para pelear con la otra mitad de su cara, además, como puede usar técnicas si no tiene brazos, o a lo mejor tiene, pero son como los de los tirano saurios, muy chiquititos ó ¿cómo es que al líder no se le pegó lo pervertido si fue entrenado por jiraiya?, bueno, ya, me estoy desviando del tema, pos, no se, no se porque soy así de aburrida, a lo mejor es por mi pasado traumático

---Flash back---

Se ve a una mini mary junto a su mamá dentro de una juguetería

Mary: -mami, mary quiere ese perrito de peluche -señala a un peluche de un lobo plateado

Mama de mary: no, ya sabes que no puedo comprarte juguetes-

Mary: -y entonces por qué estamos en la juguetería?-

Mama de mary: -porque tú te colaste y yo tengo que comprarte una pelota de fútbol, porque mañana comenzaras tu entrenamiento-

Mary: -entrenamiento?-

m.d.m: es que tu papa ha decidido entrenarte este año, para que el próximo entres a la selección femenina de fútbol de tu escuela-

Mary: -nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

---fin del flash back---

Mary: -y desde entonces; no como galletas-

¿y qué tiene eso que ver?

Mary: -no se...-

¿eso fue tu pasado traumático?

Mary: -no, la verdad es que nunca pasó, pero si hubiera pasado, sería traumático **U.U**-

¿cuántos años tienes?

Mary: -no se...a veces tengo 10, otros días tengo 23, algunas veces tengo 14 y otras 19...

¿en serio, y cómo lo haces?

Mary: -no se, la gente me pone la edad, pero mi edad real es 17-

Ah...¿de qué país eres?

Mary: -soy de chile, si, lo sé, es una lastima, yo quería ser de Japón y estar cerca de masashi kishimoto...no, espera, no quiero ser de Japón ahora que están matando a esas pobres ballenas, quiero ser de Australia y pasar mi ida yendo al colegio montada en un canguro boxeador que le dé una paliza a los que me miren feo, o no, mucho mejor, sería vivir en el caribe, esperando a que jack sparrow venga por mi y me lleve a recorrer los siete mares, en busca de tesoros y aventuras, como toda una pirata-

Bueno, esas fueron todas las preguntas...por el momento

Mary: -uff, menos mal, ya se me estaban friendo las neuronas de tanto pensar **--**...bueno, gracias a todas las superhipermegasuperultraextremadamente amables personas que se han dado el tiempo de leer este fic, que es el primero que publico aquí y también es el primero que hago de naruto, y el primero que hago sola, sooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaa, compréndanme, please, ven ese botoncito alli abajo que dice GO, presiónenlo y dejen un review , se aceptan de todo tipo de comentarios, incluso amenazas, como molan las amenazas, nunca he recibido una en mi vida, así que sería mi primer amenaza ...bueno, sin más que decir, me despido, matta ne y cuídense **nn**...


	6. lider, me da permiso?

Tobi: -hola! Hemos llegado con el capitulo 5 **:D-**

Deidara: -si, y aquí se descubre quien es uno de los dos personajes que faltaban, a qué no se imaginan quien es?-

Tobi: -denver el dinosaurio?-

Deidara: -no-

Tobi: -balto?-

Deidara: -no **-- **-

Tobi: -barbie?-

Deidara: -por todos los cielos, NO!...además no lo voy a decir, que sino, no leen el fic para saber quien es-

Tobi: -oh, tobi es un buen chico **:D**-

Deidara**: òÔ **_por qué me tocó alguien así de compañero?, hum..._oye, qué pasó con la niña esa, que siempre está aquí?

Zetsu: -está ocupada tomando sol y me mandó de reemplazo-

Zetsu2: -hoy yo seré disclaimer-

Deidara: -OYE!-

Zetsu2: -tienes algún problema deidara?- le muestra los dientes

Deidara: -no, ninguno-

Zetsu: -bien-

Tobi:-los dientes de zetsu-san son magicos **:D**-

Deidara: -callate Tobí **¬¬-**

Zetsu2: -los personajes de naruto son propiedad de masashi kishimoto y no de mary, ella solo los usa de la misma forma que muchas fangirls los usan, creando fanfics y fanarts-

Deidara:-gracias zetsu _por quitarme el trabajo, hum _ahora, a leer el capi, de antemano, gracias por atreverse a leer un fic tan aburrido que hasta trauma, son muy valientes...bueno, a leer se ha dicho **-**-

CAPITULO 5

líder, me da permiso de dejarlo inconsciente?

Se escucha a alguien golpear la puerta

-mary, estás ahí?-

-ay no...- se asusta

Comienza a empujar rápidamente a todos y cada uno de los akatsukis y los lleva al cuarto en el que hace un par de horas estuvo con tobi. Cierra la puerta desde fuera

-pero que dem...-

-lo siento chicos, pero deben quedarse allí calladitos un momento, luego los vengo a sacar-

se va corriendo a abrir la puerta, pero antes de llegar a esta, se desata los cordones de las zapatillas

-hola nee-chan!- saluda a una chica con una estatura levemente menor que la de ella y vestida completamente de negro

-no me digas nee-chan **-.- **-

-hola paline ¿qué las trae por aquí?-

-pues te traemos tus cosas **òO**-

-oh, que amables! **nn**-

-nada de amables, tu me dijiste que te trajera tus cosas, así que como mínimo, invítame a pasar **òó**-

-ohh si!, pasen!-les hace una seña para que pasen

-oye mary?-

-si nee-chan **ôô?-**

-que era todo ese ruido que había antes de que abrieras la puerta?, ¿estas con alguien?-

-ah?, pues, es que no podía encontrar mis zapatillas y me las venia colocando para abrir la puerta -

-y qué es todo esto entonces- le pregunta mientras observa toda la basura que hay tirada y las copas sucias que se encuentran sobre la mesa-

-...!ah!, pues, veras, estaba limpiando mi casa -

-TÚ?!, limpiando tu casa?...se nota que estas enferma òO-

-ja, ja, muy graciosa paline...bueno, y en eso encontré toda esa basura escondida y la saqué.

-si, ya veo òO... y las copas?-

-ah, bueno, eso, es que estaba un poco aburrida y busqué todas las copas que tenia y les eché bebida, para jugar a hacer música...y al final terminé tomándome la bebida-

-pero si estabas aburrida, por qué no prendiste tu computador?-

-es que se había cortado la luz-

-...-

-oye mary-chan, tienes algo para comer, es que ya me dio hambre y ya no llego a mi casa para almorzar-

-si!, espérenme en mi cuarto, yo les llevo lo que pille- les tira unas llaves- es la llave de color dorado

Ambas chicas suben al segundo piso y mary corre hacia la cocina, pero se detiene de golpe al recordar que el suelo esta lleno de agua

-uff, que suerte, un paso más y me doy un buen golpe- comienza a caminar de puntitas y con mucho cuidado

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-mary-chan!...en donde está itachi?!-

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

Mary se asusta y casi cae al suelo

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

Todos los akatsukis voltean a ver a itachi

-_cómo supieron que itachi estaba aquí?- _se pregunta zetsu

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-Itachi?!, qué itachi?!- grita mary como si no supiera de qué esta hablando

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-pues tu comadreja de peluche-

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-...- silencio general en el cuarto

_-le ha puesto mi nombre a una comadreja de peluche? __**òÔ-**_

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-ah, uff- suspira aliviada- está al lado de kisame!-

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-¿cuál es kisame?!-

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-...- mary no sabe que responder

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-es el tiburón azul...el que está sobre la repisa- explica annie

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-_le ha puesto mi nombre a un tiburón _**T-T**_-_

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

_-mejor me apuro antes de que me sigan delatando-_ se coloca completamente de pie- en donde dejé las galletas?- comienza a abrir la despensa, pero no encuentra nada- ya me acorde, están en las puertas de abajo- se agacha- aquí están **nn**

Comienza a verse una especie de circunferencia negra, sobre mary, que comienza a emitir luces rojas y se graban unos extraños símbolos alrededor de toda la circunferencia

-pero qué es eso?- sigue agachada mirando hacia arriba- pero qué dem...-

No alcanza a terminar la frase cuando un cuerpo cae sobre ella. Dándose ambos un fuerte golpe, pero que no emite ningún sonido. Mary se queja del dolor y cuando reacciona, rápidamente da vuelta el cuerpo para verle la cara.

-no puede ser...orochimaru- se preocupa- ay no, qué hago, qué hago?-

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-mary-chan, te encuentras bien?, te estas tardando mucho?-

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-si!, estoy bien, ya voy! _qué hago, no puedo llevarlo a la habitación en donde dejé a los demás, porque podría haber conflictos y se delatarían al hacer ruido, y si lo cargo hasta otra habitación, corro peligro de que la annie y la paline me vean con él, qué hago?..._ya se-

Comienza a sacar todas las cosas de la parte inferior de la despensa y coloca el cuerpo de orochimaru alli, luego cierra las puertas de la despensa y se marcha corriendo con un frasco de galletas

-ya llegué!...perdón, pero solo encontré galletas-

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-galletas- kisame se aproxima a abrir la puerta

-sujétenlo- ordena el líder en voz baja

Hidan, kakuzu, deidara y tobi lo sujetan. Kisame comienza a forcejear por liberarse. A los cuatro que lo sujetan les cuesta bastante sostenerlo.

-suéltenme-

-no, si sales, nos delatas, hum-

-quiero galletas-comienza a arrastrar a los cuatro junto con él

Konnan se acerca de kisame y coloca su mano derecha sobre su boca

-haces demasiado ruido-

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!- kisame intenta hablar, pero no puede y avanza con más fuerza que antes

-joder, ese tío tiene fuerza- se queja hidan

-_malditas galletas_...líder, me da permiso de dejarlo inconsciente?-susurra itachi

-...-

-líder, no podremos sujetarlo mucho tiempo más- susurra kakuzu

-...-

-tobi ya no puede más- suelta a kisame

-pein, dale permiso- konnan voltea a ver al líder con una expresión molesta

-esta bien, itachi, puedes hacerlo, pero no le des muy fuerte-

Itachi observa la habitación en busca de algo lo suficientemente duro como para dejar inconsciente a kisame. Al final lo unico que encuentra es una plancha para el cabello (n/a: una plancha para el cabello es un instrumento que sirve para dejar el cabello liso y suave) y golpea con esta a kisame en la cabeza, pero no logra hacerle nada. Lo golpea una segunda vez con algo mas de fuerza, pero solo recibe un quejido de parte de kisame. Finalmente lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas y kisame cae inconsciente al suelo. Todos suelan a kisame y suspiran aliviados. A itachi parece formársele una sonrisa, pero nadie se da cuenta.

_-no puedo creer que haya tenido que dejarlo inconsciente solo por unas galletas, es gracioso, pero la próxima vez que vea galletas voy a matar a quien las trajo-_

(-+oOo+-)

-hasta mañana! **:D**...nee-chan, paline!, cuídense**-**

-recupérate-

-chao floja -

Ambas chicas se marchan. Cuando ya no se ven, mary corre de inmediato a abrir la puerta en donde se encuentran los akatsukis.

-gomen ne por haberlos encerrado, pero es que si los veían, no habría sabido explicarlo-

-no tienes que disculparte mary-chan -

-gracias tobi n///n...por cierto; qué le pasó a same?- pregunta mientras observa a kisame tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

-nada...solo que itachi lo golpeo en la cabeza con eso-

-...?-

-nunca vuelvas a mencionar la palabra galleta cuando kisame esté en esta casa, hum- susurra deidara

-oh...por cierto, chicos...- todos la observan- qué tipo de relación tienen con orochimaru?-

-es solo un idiota que nos abandonó y se llevó uno de los anillos de nuestra organización- dice el líder muy tranquilamente

-por su culpa, desde entonces, nuestra organización solo puede tener 9 miembros como máximo y no 10- aporta konnan

-lo que más quiero en este mundo es matar a ese infeliz, hum-

-yo no lo conozco- comenta hidan

-tobi tampoco -

-no tengo ninguna opinión respecto a él- dice zetsu 2 -pero por lo que tengo entendido no se lleva muy bien con itachi- aporta zetsu

-...- itachi cierra los ojos y no emite palabra alguna

-por qué preguntas? **òô- **pregunta el líder

-ah, es que... tengoaorochimaruencerradoenladespensademicocinainconscienteperorecuerdequeeneltratodeciaquenoibanamataranadieasiqueporfanolomaten- dice todo de corrido

-podrías hablar mas lentamente-

-que tengo a orochimaru encerrado en la despensa de mi cocina inconsciente, pero recuerde que en el trato decía que no iba a matar a nadie, así que porfa no lo maten, siiii?-

-así que orochimaru está encerrado en la despensa de tu cocina?-

-si-

-es mío, hum- deidara corre y empuja a todos los que estaban en su camino

-espera deidara-sempai, tobi quiere ir contigo- tobi corre tras de deidara

-esta no me la pierdo, ¡espera deidara, no lo mates todavía, yo quiero ver!- grita hidan corriendo en la misma dirección

Todos se dirigen hacia la cocina. Al llegar se encuentran a deidara de rodillas frente a la parte inferior de una de las dos despensas, abriendo las puerta de esta y sonriendo de forma muy parecida a la de un psicópata de películas de terror.

Deidara: -y hasta aquí ha llegado el quinto capitulo -

Tobi: -este fue un poco más corto que el anterior verdad?-

Konnan:-si tobi, fue más corto-

Tobi: -konnan-san **:D**, qué haces aquí?-

Konnan: -tu amiga mary me ha pedido que la reemplace por 3 capítulos más-

Deidara: -y el líder?-

Konnan: -**¬¬** me interesa un reverendo pepino lo que pein haga-

Deidara: -uhhh, problemas de pareja, ji ji -

Tobi: -konnan-san, tú y el líder son novios?-

Konnan: -eso quisiera él, no tobi, soy soltera-

Tobi: -wiii, ya escucharon, konnan-san está soltera chicos-

Konnan:-...-

Tobi: -a tobi le pidieron que te preguntara **:D**-

Deidara: -recuerden!, a comienzos del próximo capitulo va a haber un castina para encontrarle un novio a konnan, la única chica del akatsuki, todos tienen oportunidad-

Konnan: -oye, yo no he dicho nada de eso-

Deidara: la ignora -y al final del capitulo seis se sabrá quien tiene más posibilidades...- se acerca de la cámara- y entre nosotros-susurra- después del capitulo siete va a venir un capitulo especial aparte del fic en donde haremos un cara a cara; pein v/s konnan...no se lo pierdan-

Tobi: empuja a deidara y le habla a la cámara -voten por tobi para presidente, tobi es un buen chico -

Konnan: -hasta el próximo capitulo, adiós- se coloca el dedo índice en los labios y le guiña un ojo a la cámara- matta ne

Tobi/dei: -**n///n **hasta pronto!!!-


	7. esto se está poniendo feo

Deidara: -hemos llegado con el capitulo 6, pero antes de eso iremos directo al casting...camarógrafo, enfoca a los participantes-

Se puede ver a tobi detrás de una cámara enfocando a todos los miembros del akatsuki, a excepción del líder, y a un desconocido

Deidara:: -aquí se encuentran los diez participantes. Nuestro primer entrevistado será, nada más ni nada menos que...itachi!!-

Se escucha el grito de las chicas del publico

Chica1: -itachi te amo!-

Chica2: -itachi quiero un hijo tuyo!!-

Deidara: -ejem, dinos itachi ¿por qué has venido al casting¿acaso sientes una atracción prohibida por konnan¿es tu amor platónico?-

Itachi: -yo vine porque tu me dijiste que vería a madara uchiha-

Deidara: -y lo verás, pero después de que nos digas que opinión tienes acerca de konnan, "como chica"- recalca -y por qué debería escogerte a ti como su novio-

Itachi: -konnan es una chica bastante hermosa, es mucho más guapa que cualquiera de todas las chicas de konoha, y no tengo ningún motivo que darle para que me escoja como su novio, es una decisión de ella, no mía-

Deidara: -muchas gracias itachi, ahora vamos con nuestro segundo participante-

Itachi: -y madara?-

Deidara: -ah si...tobi, es tu turno-

Se ve a tobi colocarse una capucha y adoptar una pose súper ultra cool

Tobi: -el verdadero poder del sharingan, mi poder, el poder de uchiha madara- activa el sharingan

Itachi: -...**ò.O?-**

Tobi: -a que mola verdad?- se quita un lente de contacto con el sharingan

Itachi: -**ùú **deidara, la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacerme una broma así te arrepentirás- se marcha

Deidara: **-´nn **je je...bueno, nuestro segundo participante es kisame, puedes decirnos porque estás aquí y por qué konnan debería escogerte a ti como su novio?,hum-

Kisame: -bueno, yo vine porque konnan es la chica más guapa que he conocido y debería escogerme porque soy su fan numero 1-

Deidara: -gracias kisame, hum ,ahora vamos con kakuzu!,...kakuzu, podrías responder a lo mismo que le pregunte a kisame?-

Kakuzu: -yo vine porque tú dijiste que me pagarías si venia al casting-

Deidara: -toma-le entrega caramelos

Kakuzu: -qué es eso-

Deidara: -cómo que qué es esto, pues son caramelos-

Kakuzu: -se muy bien que son caramelos, pero para qué me los das?-

Deidara: -es la forma en la que te voy a pagar- recibe un buen golpeen la cabeza -auch- kakuzu se marcha murmurando algo que no se alcanza a escuchar- bueno, hum, el siguiente es hidan!-

Se escucha el grito de varias chicas del publico

Deidara: -puedes responder a las preguntas que les he hecho a todos los participantes anteriores?-

Hidan: -a diferencia de itachi y kakuzu, yo vine por voluntad propia, y vine porque creo que konnan es la chica más hermosa que existe sobre la faz de la tierra, ni siquiera Afrodita se acerca a la belleza que konnan posee, además de ser la chica más fuerte y hábil que conozco y me gusta su manera de ser y yo creo que debería escogerme a mi porque la amo y no se lo había dicho antes porque pensaba que era la novia del líder y quería que ella fuera feliz con él-

Deidara: -que romántico, hum-

Hidan: -_me ensaye este discurso toda la noche-_

Deidara: -muchas gracias hidan, hum, ahora vamos con...zetsu!-

Zetsu: -hola!, yo vine al casting para ver si tenia suerte y la linda konnan me escogía a mi **nn**-

Deidara: -emm, gracias, hum...nuestro siguiente participante es...tobi!- tobi se coloca frente a la cámara-

Tobi: -tobi vino porque quiere mucho a konnan-san y konnan-san debería escoger a tobi porque; tobi es un buen chico y porque tobi la quiere mucho y daría su vida para proteger a konnan-san **:D-**

Deidara: -gracias tobi...el siguiente...soy yo, hum- se coloca frente a la cámara- konnan, deberías escogerme porque; soy súper ultra guay , soy un artista, soy explosivo, carismático, efusivo, alegre y atento...además, si no te quisiera, no estaría aquí, no crees?, yo creo que eres perfecta y que eres la representación del arte encarnada...bueno, hum, no vamos al ultimo participante...emmm, pues, no se como se llama, hum...cuál es tu nombre?,hum-

ParticipanteX: -mi nombre no tiene importancia, lo único importante aquí es la señorita konnan, aquella chica tan agraciada, delicada y elegante como una bella flor primaveral, serena y encantadora, atrayente, llena de misterio y dotada de una enigmática belleza, se encuentra atrapada entre los insensibles brazos de la soledad y necesita que alguien digno de su cariño la salve. Estoy aquí, porque quisiera ser ese alguien, aunque se que no soy digno de siquiera desear ser su acompañante, pero no me gustaría que tan bella flor se marchitase...-

deidara: -mmm _este se inspiro demasiado_ muchas gracias a todos los que han participado, pero tendrán que esperar hasta el final del capi para saber quienes tienen más posibilidades de ser el próximo novio de konnan, ju ju, soy malo...-

tobi: -tobi les agradece a todas las lindas personas que han dejado review y nos han añadido a sus favoritos, nuestra autora no paraba de saltar y cantar, estaba muy feliz...tobi también salto y cantó **:D-**

deidara: -de verdad lo hizo, hum **¬¬...**el muy gracioso se puso a cantar a gritos en mi oído- suspira- bueno, los personajes de naruto, no le pertenecen a mary-chan, ella solo los usa como muchas fangirls lo hacen, creando fanfics y fanarts...los personajes de naruto pertenecen a masashi kishimoto...al fin fui disclaimer, nadie me ha interrumpido, soy feliz, sniff, muy feliz-

Capitulo 6

_"esto se está poniendo feo"_

Todos se dirigen hacia la cocina. Al llegar se encuentran a deidara de rodillas frente a la parte inferior de una de las dos despensas, abriendo las puerta de esta y sonriendo de forma muy parecida a la de un psicópata de películas de terror. De pronto orochimaru comienza a abrir los ojos. Deidara se percata de ello y rápidamente lo toma por los hombros y lo lanza al suelo. Luego, se coloca sobre él y con ambas manos sujeta fuertemente los brazos de orochimaru, mientras que con sus rodillas sujeta las piernas de este.

-pero que dem...- orochimaru intenta zafarse

-ni sueñes que te dejaré ir, hum, maldita serpiente rastrera-

-quien demonios eres -observa la bandana que trae deidara en la cabeza -no tengo nada que ver con los ninjas de la roca, y tampoco tengo algo personal contigo, ni siquiera te conozco **òO**-

-puede que no me conozcas, pero, tú le hiciste mucho daño a alguien que fue muy importante para mi, hum...y no pienso perdonarte, voy a darte lo que te mereces, hum-

-alguien importante para ti? dices,...ja!, pues ha de ser alguien patético!, mira que enviar a una niñita contra mí en vez de venir él mismo-

Orochimaru recibe un buen golpe en la mejilla derecha, haciendo que este voltee su rostro hacia la izquierda y resbalando un hilillo de sangre del limite derecho de sus labios. La expresión de deidara era indescriptible. Llena de odio y dolor.

-la única razón por la que él mismo no ha venido es porque,...- su semblante se entristece- porque...está muerto-

-oh, pues, pobrecito- recibe otro golpe

-no vuelvas a articular alguna palabra referente a él o te rompo todo lo que se llama cara!!-

-de-deidara-sempai- susurra un muy apenado tobi al ver la escena, pero con un tono de voz lo suficientemente audible

Orochimaru desvía su mirada hacia el lugar de donde oyó venir esa voz y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que siete personas con la vestimenta de akatsuki se encuentran de pie a escasos metros de él

-akatsuki- susurra con los ojos entrecerrados

-Orochimaru...- susurra el líder -dime¿qué hace una sucia serpiente traidora como tú en este lugar? o es que acaso ¿se te acabaron las ratas de laboratorio y has salido de tu madriguera a buscar más?-pregunta con un tono de sarcasmo

-_esto se está poniendo feo-_ piensa mary

-...no tengo por que responderte a esa pregunta imbecil-

-oye idiota!, no le faltes el respeto al líder, que para eso estoy yo- comenta hidan

-tsk, se ve que estás desesperado, mira que integrar miembros que estos a la organización- dice refiriéndose a hidan y deidara

-joder, que has querido decir con eso, infeliz-

-pues lo que has escuchado- se inclina rápidamente y le da un cabezazo directo a deidara

-ah-

se queja inmediatamente deidara y se lleva ambas manos hacia la frente. Mientras que Orochimaru se levanta y rápidamente se aleja un par de metros y comienza a hacer sellos

-Kanashibari no Jutsu...-no sucede nada- _pero que demonios?-_

Orochimaru queda desconcertado y en eso; itachi se lanza a gran velocidad sobre él. Tomando el cuello de este con su mano derecha y arrinconándolo contra una pared. Alzándolo un par de centímetros del suelo.

-¡itachi por favor no lo mates!-

Itachi voltea a ver a la chica que acaba de gritar, con cierto rencor en los ojos, luego voltea a ver al líder

-la única razón por la que no voy a matarte ahora mismo, es porque el líder nos ha ordenado no matar a nadie- lo baja, pero aún así, no lo suelta

-uff, menos mal- suspira mary aliviada y se aproxima a orochimaru e itachi- verás jefe…

-jefe?- pregunta zetsu2

-ahh, es que tengo una manía extraña y siempre que se trata de él, no lo llamo por su nombre, solo le digo jefe…pero, no se preocupen, no lo considero mi efe, solo le digo así** :D**…-se dirige nuevamente a orochimaru- la situación es esta; estas en un mundo que no es el tuyo, no puedes usar tu chakra y todo el mundo, bueno, casi todo el mundo, lo sabe todo acerca de ti… así que solo tienes dos opciones….la primera, que no creo que te guste es; dejar que el akatsuki entero se encargue de ti, y como es obvio, te van a golpear hasta que se cansen y luego te vamos a tirar amarrado al sótano y te alimentaremos una vez al día... ó la segunda; es que aceptes mi ayuda y vivas en mi casa, junto al akatsuki obviamente, dejes que te diga jefe y te trate como a un cercano, tomes en cuenta todo lo que te diga, no mates a nadie, además de que trates de llevarte bien con los demás chicos, en fin en pocas palabras, estarías bajo mi protección jefe…que me dices?-

-…tsk, pues será…no me gustan ninguna de las dos opciones, pero- mira a itachi y todos los demás akatsukis –es preferible "estar bajo tu protección" **¬¬-**

**-**whoa, de lujo **nn**- dice mary, al tiempo que todos la miran con los ojos entrecerrados- ups **nñU**-

-…-

itachi suelta a orochimaru y se dirige hacia deidara, quien aun se encuentra en el suelo. Le extiende una mano

-te encuentras bien?-

pregunta itachi con un tono de voz monótono, pero con cierto toque de preocupación en los ojos. A lo que el rubio solo responde con un rostro sorprendido y dirige su mirada hacia la mano que le están extendiendo. Con cierta duda aun en su mente decide aceptar la ayuda que le están ofreciendo.

-s-si, me encuentro bien, hum- se levanta

itachi se marcha de la habitación. deidara lo sigue con la mirada, aún sin entender el hecho de que halla preguntado por su estado. ya que, itachi, no es del tipo de persona que se preocupa por otra sin algún motivo, o mejor dicho, no es del tipo de persona que suele preocuparse por algún otro ser vivo a parte de si mismo, o al menos eso da a entender con su manera de ser.

-deberías limpiarte esa sangre, deidara-sempai-

-sangre?**-**

-la que tienes en la frente-

deidara se lleva una mano a la frente, pero inmediatamente la retira, debido al dolor que le provoca.

-auch, hum-

-espérame un momento, se que tenia algunas venditas y otras cosas para las heridas aquí, pero en donde- se coloca a pensar y a mirar en todas direcciones- ah si!, ya recuerdo, están sobre el refrigerador (n/a: lo se, soy una desordenada)-

mary corre hacia el refrigerador y saca una caja con distintos objetos para las curaciones. toma un trozo de algodón y le agrega un poco de alcohol.

-dei, esto te va a doler un poco, pero es para limpiarte la herida y luego poder colocarte la venda-

deidara asiente y mary procede a hacer todo lo que dijo. deidara no se queja del dolor pero, la expresión que hizo al sentir el algodón con alcohol sobre su herida, demostró que no fue nada agradable para él.

-eso fue todo **nn**...es tu turno jefe-

mary le indica que se siente en el mimo lugar en el que se encontraba deidara hasta hace un momento. orochimaru hace caso omiso a lo que la chica a dicho. ya que es demasiado orgulloso como para recibir ayuda. mary se dedica a mirarlo con un rostro molesto, pero que mas que molesto parecía que simplemente era un berrinche infantil. luego de unos momento de haber estado viendo esa expresión, el sannin acepta, y se sienta en el mismo lugar que deidara. (n/a: esa expresión siempre me resulta con mis amigos, aunque nunca logro que mi expresión indique enojo, siempre me sale como un berrinche infantil, con la boquita y todo **nñ**)

-esto va dolerte un poco jefe-

le coloca otro algodoncito con alcohol en la frente y luego una vendita con parche. orochimaru se coloca de pie y se dispone a irse, pero mary lo jala y hace que se siente de nuevo.

-espera jefe, que aún no termino- le pasa un algodoncito por el limite derecho de sus labios y luego le coloca un parche sobre el lugar de la herida

-ahora si estas listo jefe,..- dirige la mirada hacia los miembros de akatsuki- bueno chicos, pronto tendré que cocinarles algo, pero les advierto que no se cocinar muy bien...se podría decir que lo que cocino se puede comer, pero de ahí no pasa **nñU...**así que si alguno de ustedes sabe cocinar, podría ayudarme, jeje**-**

-yo se cocinar lagartijas- dice hidan

-yo también- dicen deidara y kakuzu

-lagartijas? _que asco, como pueden comer eso_ bueno, emm, no me sirve-

-pues no sabemos cocinar otra cosa-

-yo se cocinar- dicen konnan y el líder al mismo tiempo

-y que tipo de cosas?-

-de todo tipo- contesta el líder

-yo se limpiar las carnes, medirlas en el tiempo de cocción y hacer ensaladas- dice konnan

-genial, entonces ustedes pueden ayudarme a hacer el almuerzo... pero antes voy a mostrarle sus habitaciones a los demás miembros, para que puedan descansar, aunque lamentablemente, solo tengo seis habitaciones disponibles, así que, habrán cinco personas que tengan que compartir habitación-

(-+oOo+-)

-qué?!!!!- gritan deidara, hidan, y tobi

-que ustedes cinco tendrán que compartir la misma habitación durante un tiempo, disculpen, pero es que no tengo mas habitaciones...-

-pero por qué nosotros?, hum-

-solo fue por descarte,...konnan no puede compartir la habitación porque es una chica, y todos ustedes son chicos, así que no se puede...el jefe tampoco puede porque; seguro que alguno de ustedes lo mata, zetsu tampoco puede porque ocupa mucho espacio en la cama, same, lo mismo, y el líder; pues por el simple hecho de ser el líder, uff, me cansé...así que por eso ustedes cinco compartirán la misma habitación, y obviamente la mima cama, no se preocupen, que en esa cama caben seis personas-

-pero...-

-lo siento...bueno, solo vine a decirles eso...ahora voy a ir a cocinar, bye- se va corriendo

-joder, por qué tengo que compartir la misma cama que ustedes- dice hidan mirando a deidara y kakuzu

-créeme que el sentimiento es mutuo, hum, yo tampoco quiero compartir la misma cama que tú-

-a mi me da igual- dice kakuzu con un tono de voz desinteresado

-tobi no tiene ningún problema con compartir, tobi es un buen chico..._aunque...-_ disimuladamente dirige la mirada hacia un joven de cabello largo y azabache que se encuentra sentado y con los ojos cerrados- _a tobi le da un poquito de miedo compartir la misma habitación que itachi-_

-...será, si no hay más habitaciones- murmura itachi, al mismo tiempo que se coloca de pie- compartir la habitación con ustedes es mucho mejor que compartirla con orochimaru- se marcha de la sala

-que razón tiene, hum...por cierto, tobi, tengo que contarte algo, hum

(-+oOo+-)

-pero que bien se ve esto, hum-

-se ve delicioso-

-solo espero que el sabor sea igual que la apariencia-

-si está rico, nos dicen, sino, será mejor que no digan nada-

-quien va a ser el que se atreva a probarlo- nadie dice nada. pasa un incomodo silencio

-tobi lo hará-

todos observan a tobi, quien lentamente saca un trozo de carne y se lo lleva a la boca. algunos, lo observan más por las ganas de ver su cara. tobi levanta su mascara solo dos centímetros y mete la carne, sin dejar que nadie vea ningún rasgo de su cara. con suerte, algunos lograron ver su color de piel-

-jo, _es que acaso nunca veremos su cara?, hum..._y cómo está?, hum-

tobi no responde. todos se impacientan, incluido el líder, quien ayudó a cocinar la carne.

-está...- todos se colocan atentos- está...- se impacientan- está...-

-habla a tobi!- dice zetsu

-está¡realmente delicioso!

-uff- todos suspiran

-tobi quiere más-

-yo te sirvo tobi- mary va a servir, pero comienza a brillar una luz roja - otra vez?- un cuerpo le cae encima

deidara: -y hasta aquí ha llegado este capitulo, al principio del siete se sabe quien es el otro personaje. hagan sus apuestas. quien será?, hum-

tobi: -deidara-sempai, este capitulo estuvo un poquito más trágico?-

deidara: -si, pero no sabes como me gustó darle ese puñetazo a orochimaru, hum-

tobi: -por qué odias a orochimaru, sempai?-

deidara: -algún día lo sabrás tobi, pero por ahora no te lo puedo decir, hum-

konnan: -hola chicos, ya llegué-

tobi: -hola konnan-san** :D**, cómo estas?-

konnan: -yo?,bien, gracias por preguntar...y tú?-

tobi: -tobi siempre está bien, porque es un buen chico...y mary-chan cómo está?-

konnan: -mal, no ha dejado de llorar desde anoche-

deidara: -y por qué?, hum-

konnan: -no se, no ha dejado que nadie entre en su habitación...pero no deja de gritar cosas como; "por qué, itachi, por qué?!", "maldito sasuke", " te odio sasuke", "por qué?, masashi-sensei, por qué?", "qué hice para merecer esto?", etc.-

deidara: -jo, pos que mal, qué le habrá pasado?...cuando vuelva le preguntaremos a ella y a itachi qué es lo que pasó, hum...pero ahora, vamos a escuchar tu respuesta, nuestros participantes se encuentran ansiosos por la respuesta.-

konnan: -bueno, fue una decisión bastante difícil, no me podía decidir, estaba entre ti, hidan, itachi y el chico misterioso que no quiso dar su nombre-

tobi: -y tobi no?**ó.ò-**

konnan: -es que a ti te quiero como a un hermano-

tobi: -ehh **:D **ahora tobi tiene una nee-chan, wiiiii-

konnan: - y finalmente me decidí por;...- todos se colocan atentos- el participantex **n///n-**

hidan: -no es justo **TOT**-

itachi: -...- mira al participantex

deidara: -voy a practicar mi arte con el participantex

participantex: -muchas gracias por haberme escogido...-le besa la mano- mi bello ángel primaveral-

konnan: -gracias **n///n, **eres muy amable, galante, romántico y atento, no como pein, que solo se preocupa por si mismo y por capturar bijus...por cierto, me encantan los piercings que tienes puestos, y tu cabello largo, se te ve muy bien, emm...podrías decirme tu nombre? **:)-**

participantex: -emm, eto,...- se coloca nervioso -mi nombre no es importante, solo mis sentimientos hacia ti-

konnan: -gracias, pero quiero saber tu nombre, como mínimo eso debería saber de mi novio¿no crees?-

participantex: -por lo que se ve no podré evadir está pregunta- konnan lo observa fijo- primero que todo; quiero que sepas que te amo desde la primera vez que te vi y me hablaste...desde que éramos pequeños- konnan se sorprende- soy nagato,...soy pein-

konnan: -pein?...- la expresión de konnan es indescriptible

deidara: -uuuh, esto se ha puesto bueno, pero hasta aquí llega, hum...adiós-

tobi: -adiós, cuídense nos vemos pronto, y feliz año nuevo, atrasado, pero con buenas intenciones** nn...**adiosssss!-


	8. aclaraciones 2

**Aclaraciones 2**

mary-chan: -he vuelto con más aclaraciones, no se preocupen, son poquitas-

¿porqué has colocado a; hidan, itachi, tobi, kakuzu y deidara en la misma habitación?

mary-chan: -por simple descarte, además, me imagine que podría tener mas tema para escribir-

¿por qué deidara odia a orochimaru?

mary-chan: -no se, él sabrá-

**òÔ **¿quien es el otro personaje?

mary-chan: -no voy a adelantar, solo voy a aclarar que soy fan de gaara...ups, acabo de soltar una pista sin querer **XP**-

eso reduce las posibilidades de personajes

mary-chan: -si, lo se, eso solo deja como posible personaje a alguien de la aldea de la arena-

¿por qué demonios te tardaste tanto en actualizar?! **òó**

mary-chan: -es que me habían quitado el mouse y el teclado del computador...y no podía y a un ciber a escribir porque estaba juntando plata para comprarme un póster de tamaño real de itachi...eso me recuerda..itachi!, por qué?!por qué?!, maldito sasuke, yo te quería sasuke, pero ahora...¡te odio!...itachi...taxi, sniff, taxxxiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-

¿por qué estas tan deprimida?¿qué pasó con itachi?

mary-chan: -pregúntale a masashi kishimoto, o lee el manga 384, sniff...perdón, pero no puedo responder más preguntas...solo, solo voy a aclararles una cosa más antes de irme, lo que sucede en la zona de diclaimers, no influye en el fic, el fic es como si estuvieran actuando y en la zona de disclaimers comentan esto y otras cosas, el capitulo especial de konnan v/s pein tampoco influye...ah si, quienes quieran darme algunas ideas o saber continuamente que tipo de cosas tengo planeadas para colocar en el fic pueden agregar mi correo a sus contacos. es el mismo que mi nick, pero en vez de mary es mery, y es de hotmail...solo quería decir eso...adiós, sniff, comenten please, aunque sea un solo review más, bueno, adiós...-

pos tendremos que leer el manga 384 para saber que le pasa...adios **nn**


	9. te queda bien el papel de uke

Deidara: -hemos llegado con el capitulo 7 al fin, hum-

Tobi:- si **:D**, ha costado un montón que mary-chan lo escriba, ya que le quitaron la inspiración cuando votaron a su gatito líder, encima le quitaron el teclado, y todavía anda con la depresión **óò**-

Deidara: -por cierto, ¿qué pasó con el líder?, hum-

Tobi: -se fue después de que la nee-chan de tobi le dio una cachetada y salió corriendo-

Deidara: -ohh,hum...bueno, pos será...además pronto tendrán que verse de nuevo, así que no nos metamos en ese tema por ahora, hum-

Tobi: -sii **:D**, lo importante ahora es que hemos llegado con el capitulo 7 y aquí aparece el ultimo personaje que faltaba, además de que suceden un par de cosas que nadie se espera-

Deidara: -se preguntaran ¿qué ha pasado que ningún otro akatsuki ha interrumpido?, pues lo que pasa, es que el líder konnan; se han peleado y se han ido cada uno por su lado, a kisame lo mandamos a buscar a itachi, itachi no está desde que mary entró en depresión, se preguntaran ¿entonces cómo es que sale en el fic?, pues es porque tenemos varios capítulos grabados, sí, igual que las telenovelas,...hidan y kakuzu se encuentran por ahí dando un paseo en el bosque...no piensen mal ehh, lo que pasa es que salíos todos a dar un paseo y a ellos dos, "accidentalmente" los tiré a un poso de agua, y para salvar mi vida salí corriendo de allí...y luego tobi corría tras de mi y una cosa llevó a la otra y terminó persiguiéndome todo el akatsuki menos kakuzu y hidan...se nos quedaron ahí votados, hum-

Tobi: -y cuando tobi y mary-chan volvieron a buscarlos, no pudieron encontrarlos, así que colocamos afiches de "se busca" con dibujitos hechos por tobi, porque no teníamos fotos-

Deidara: -y zetsu se encuentra pegando más afiches, hum-

Tobi: -y bueno, pues eso fue lo que pasó-

Deidara: -en fin, el hecho es que ahora solo nos encontramos nosotros dos, hum-

Tobi: -solos en este pequeño cuarto oscuro, sin nadie que moleste -

Deidara: -eto, tobi, eso ha sonado como si tuviera doble sentido, hum-

Tobi: -doble sentido? Qué es eso? **:D-**

Deidara: -que quieres dar a entender otra cosa con lo que has dicho, hum-

Tobi: -ohh, sempai, tú sabes mucho, por eso tobi te quiere y te admira mucho- lo abraza -y cuál es el doble sentido de lo que tobi dijo?-

Deidara: -te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor, ahora, por favor sueltame, hum-

Tobi: -tobi no te soltará hasta que digas cuál es el doble sentido de lo que tobi dijo?-

Deidara: -joder tobi, te he dicho que me sueltes, hum-

Tobi: -no - lo abraza más fuerte

Deidara: -kuso!, lo que ha querido decir tu frase es; que me quieres mucho y te gustaría jugar "juegos de adultos" conmigo en esta habitacion, hum **¬///¬-**

Tobi: -juegos de adultos?...tobi quiere jugar **:D-**

Deidara: -cuando digo ; juegos de adultos, quiero decir que solo los adultos pueden jugar a eso, hum-

Tobi: -cuando tobi sea adulto ¿jugaras con él?-

Deidara: -no, hum-

Tobi: -pero ¿por qué?, si tobi es un buen chico **óò**-

Deidara: -porque me pones de los nervios-

Tobi: -jo-

Deidara: -además, ni siquiera conozco tu cara , hum- tobi se va cabizbajo- ...hum...bueno, de nuevo seré el disclaimer..los personajes de naruto no le pertenecen a mary, son propiedad de masashi kishimoto, mary solo los usa para hacer "sus fantasías" realidad, hum...bueno, ahora a disfrutar de fic, hum...-

Capítulo 7

te quedaría muy bien el papel de uke

un cuerpo cae sobre mary. Provocando que ambos caigan al suelo.

- _cabello…rojo?_**ôô**…_podrá ser?..gaara_- rápidamente comienza a dar vuelta el cuerpo del joven que acaba de caerle encima- _gaara, gaara!- _termina de darlo vuelta y se sorprende bastante- sasori no danna?- (n/a: han acertado, era sasori no danna quien faltaba)

-_danna?!_...-piensa deidara

-sasori?- pregunta el líder- ese es su verdadero cuerpo?, pero si parece un niño...espera, cómo llegó aquí?-

-pues por el portal que acaba de aparecer aquí...ese de los símbolos rojos-

-símbolos rojos?...pero si solo lo he visto caer, no vi nada más...alguien sabe de qué está hablando?-

pregunta el líder a todos los presentes a lo que todos niegan con la cabeza

_-eso quiere decir que solo yo puedo verlo...uhhh!!! Que genial!!!...espera un poco,...no es momento de alegrarse, primero hay que revisar a danna-_ coloca dos dedos en el cuello de sasori- ahhh, no tiene pulso...sniff, por qué?! Sasori no danna, por qué?!!, sniff- deidara se deprime. Mary abraza el cuerpo de sasori y comienza a llorar- despierta... por favor! Despierta!...sasori no danna-susurra al tiempo que deja el cuerpo de sasori en el suelo y apoyan la cabeza en el pecho de este

-dei..da..ra-

Mary levanta la cabeza. Deidara deja resbalar una lagrima y se sorprende. El silencio reina en la habitación.

-¿quien...eres...do...donde está...deidara?-

susurra sasori con una voz muy cansada y casi inaudible. mientras mantiene los ojos levemente abiertos. Con notable dificultad. Al mismo tiempo que intenta inútilmente; sentarse. Deidara sale del estado de shock en el que se encontraba y corre hacia el lugar en el que se encuentra sasori, empujando en el trayecto a tobi, orochimaru y zetsu

-aquí estoy danna...-se agacha a su lado- te encuentras bien?- (n/a: lo sé, está todo un poco melodramático)

-eso...creo...pero me siento...cansado...casi no me puedo mover...incluso hablar me cuesta...un poco- intenta sentarse, pero no lo logra-

-déjame, yo te ayudo, hum- coloca el brazo izquierdo en la cintura de sasori para apoyarse mejor y el brazo derecho de este acreedor de su cuello y lo lleva hasta un asiento- danna..yo creí que tú estabas…- sasori lo mira- …muerto-

-muerto?...- sasori comienza a recordar algunos fragmentos de la pelea que tuvo con sakura y chiyo-…lo estaba…esa pelirosa y chiyo-baa me atravesaron justo aquí...- se lleva una mano al pecho a duras penas-..y luego, cuando cerré los ojos, aparecí frente a una enorme puerta…cuando la crucé aparecí aquí (n/a: lo siento, pero es que he estado viendo full metal alchemist últimamente)-

-lo importante es que estas vivo danna, hum-

- es cierto, eso es lo importante…- dice mary con los ojos cerrados- ahora vamos a comer y celebrar que danna está con nosotros…hay que servirle primero a danna- le sirve la porción más grande de carne, junto con arroz y papas fritas- aquí tienes saso-chan **n///n**-

-mary-chan, tú dijiste que ibas a servirle a tobi **óò**…-

-perdón tobi…luego te sirvo a ti-

-además le has dicho saso-chan y a tobi no le dices tobi-chan **óò**-

-es que…eto…ay tobi..sabías que mary te quiere mucho? **nn** y que eres un buen chico-

-wiii, tobi es un buen chico **:D**-

Mary le extiende el plato a sasori, pero este solo la observa con cara de **òÔ**

-sabes…yo no como-

-ahh, si!!!...lo había olvidado…por eso no tenias pulso **XD**…es que tu cuerpo es una marioneta-

Todos se sorprenden al oír eso

-cómo lo sabes?-

-es complicado de explicar…otro día te cuento, que sino, se enfría el almuerzo- le pasa el plato a tobi - aquí tienes tobi….la porción más grande, por ser un buen chico **nn**-

-quien es ese?- pregunta sasori a deidara

-ese es tobi no baka, hum…su hobbie es molestarme y decirme- imita la voz de tobi -sempai…o…tobi es un buen chico…por cierto, es tu suplente…no se si te has dado cuenta, pero ya no tienes tu anillo-

-…_así que ese es mi suplente-_

-yo me voy a sentar al lado de saso-chan **nn**-

-ah no, eso no, YO me voy a sentar a su lado, hum- reprocha deidara

- yo dije primero-

-yo era su compañero…tengo más derecho, hum-

-pero es mi casa **òó**-

-pues nos vamos a comer afuera, hum!-

-y que le pase algo a saso-chan…no, ni pensarlo-

Comienzan a pelearse por sasori y a tirarlo de un lado hacia otro

-es mío-

-no, es mío, hum-

Deidara y mary "accidentalmente" le sacan ambos brazos a sasori. Todos se quedan **o.o**

-¡mira lo que hiciste!- gritan deidara y mary al mismo tiempo -¡tú tuviste la culpa!- gritan otra vez

-oigan...pueden dejar de pelear...me sentaré entre los dos...pero primero...devuélvanme mis brazos-

-...**¬¬**- deidara y mary se fulminan con la mirada

-hola...qué pasa?- llega kisame con una mano sobre la cabeza -¡¿pero qué es eso?!- dice mientras apunta a deidara Mary que se encuentran en el suelo. Cada uno con un brazo en sus manos

-es saso-chan...¿no es lindo sin hiruko encima? **n///n**-

-òÔ...¿a ti también te golpearon la cabeza?-

-ehh?...no-

-pero sasori se murió...y por eso ahora tenemos a tobi en el equipo-

-es cierto,..tobi le quitó el anillo de la mano a sasori después deber confirmado que estaba muerto,..pero también es cierto que la persona que está aquí es sasori...cuando fuimos a buscar el anillo vimos su verdadero cuerpo y es este- dice zetsu

-mira las cosas que pasan...te golpean la cabeza, quedas inconsciente y cuando despiertas te encuentras con que los muertos resucitan...las cosas de la vida...uno nunca deja de sorprenderse **uu**-

-mejor callate y almuerza, hum-

-¿no hay galle...-

- no hay, hum-

-jo **óò**-

(- oOo -)

Todos terminaron de almorzar. Excepto uno que no necesita comer. Mary se encuentra lavando la loza que todos ensuciaron. Tobi se encuentra jugando con unos peluches y unos muñecos con el abrigo de akatsuki (n/a: mis juguetes **XP**). sasori está mirando a tobi con los ojos levemente cerrados y con una expresión de leve molestia. Itachi y kisame se encuentran jugando PS2 (n/a: el naruto shippuden 2). El líder está sentado detrás de itachi, zetsu; detrás de kisame, hidan; a la izquierda de itachi. Konnan se encuentra viendo una película de terror junto a; kakuzu y deidara. Y orochimaru está sentado en un sillón frente a sasori.

-podrías dejar de mirarme?...es muy molesto...-

-no...¿recuerdas cuando éramos compañeros?...-

-créeme...no quiero recordarlo-

-...-

**oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-esa niña me está dando miedo, hum-

-quien? Samara?- pregunta konnan (n/a: ya saben que película es?...pos el aro...the ring :P)

-si, hum-

-a mi no me da miedo, todavía no le muestran ni la cara- dice kakuzu

de repente en la pantalla aparece la cara de la samara

-ahhh-

gritan los tres al mismo tiempo. Konnan y deidara se abrazan

-joder, eso ha dado miedo- dice kakuzu

-s-s-si- dicen deidara y konnan entrecortadamente mientras tiritan a causa del miedo

**oOo-oOo-oOo-**

En la pantalla del televisor aparece deidara en el suelo y gaara de pie

-te gané!!! **o**- grita un alegre kisame

-...**ù///ú**-

-le gané a itachi, le gané a itachi...yeah, kisame la lleva...soy el mejor, yeah babe, soy el mejor-

-ah, ya cállate...- itachi se coloca de pie y se marcha

-espera itachi, tengo que hablar contigo- dice el líder mientras lo sigue. Ambos se van de la habitación

-yo quiero jugar ahora- dice zetsu

-yo también- dice hidan

-espera, primero va a jugar zetsu y después, tomas el lugar del que pierde- dice kisame

-a mi me parece buena idea- dice zetsu2

-eso es porque tú vas a jugar primero **¬¬**- recalca hidan -que más da, tendré que esperar, iré a ver que están haciendo los demás,...me llaman cuando pierda uno-

se va en la misma dirección que el líder e itachi. Zetsu escoge a itachi y kisame escoge a gaara nuevamente

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

-wiii- dice tobi mientras hace volar a un muñeco de cabello rubio (n/a: en realidad es un muñeco ken, creo que se llama así, con la cabeza de una muñeca barbie)- super-sempai al rescate, wiii **:D**-

rescata a una muñeca de porcelana, con el cabello azul y una flor en la cabeza, de un tiburón (n/a: ojo, todos los juguetes tienen la ropa de akatsuki) que la perseguía

-gracias por salvarme super-sempai- tobi imita la voz de una chica...ahora habla más ronco- de nada, es mi deber salvar a las chicas lindas en peligro- imita nuevamente la voz de una chica- ah, gracias, pero no digas esas cosas, que me pongo colorada **n///n**-

_-no puedo creer que hallan puesto a alguien como él para ser mi suplente _**-**

-con las cosas que se encuentra uno cuando vuelve a ver al akatsuki...un niño (n/a: me gusta decirle niño a tobi, por su carácter, aunque si la teoría del tobito fuera cierta, este niño tendría unos 29 años **XD**) que usa una mascara, habla en tercera persona y juega con peluches- dice orochimaru

Itachi pasa frente a tobi

-qué es lo que quiere decirme?, líder-

se detiene y se da vuelta para ver cara a cara al líder. El líder avanza hasta quedar a dos metros de itachi. Luego avanza lentamente

-quería que me respondieras una pregun...- tropieza con tobi y cae sobre itachi

-...**O///O**!!

Sasori y orochimaru se quedan mudos. El líder e itachi se encuentran en el suelo. El primero de rodillas sobre el segundo. Itachi sentado y afirmándose con las manos en el suelo. Ambos con los rostros muy cerca y muy colorados. Tobi se encuentra tirado en el suelo adolorido. Hidan acaba de llega.

-auchh, eso le dolió mucho a tobi-

Tobi intenta colocarse de pie, pero resbala y "accidentalmente" empuja al líder hacia en frente. Provocando lo obvio. Que ambos rostros impacten y sus labios se unan en un "tiernamente"brusco beso y se sonrojen hasta más no poder. Se quedan pegados así cerca de unos diez segundos hasta que hidan interrumpe.

-ah, ah- se aclara la garganta- joder tortolitos, despéguense y busquen un hotel-

Itachi y el líder reaccionan y se separan rápidamente quedando ambos a unos tres metros de distancia. Aun sonrojados y con problemas para respirar.

-kuso itachi-koi, te ves tan Hawai sonrojado- dice orochimaru a modo de burla

-ca-cállate...orochimaru- dice itachi mientras lentamente se levanta

-y el tartamudeo no te queda nada mal- dice otra vez orochimaru

-...ah, ah...cállate- finalmente se coloca de pie y se marcha

-te quedaría muy bien el papel de uke-

La gota que rebasó el vaso.

-urusai...maldita serpiente rastrera o no respondo a lo que pueda pasarte-

Itachi le dirige una mirada llena de rabia a orochimaru. A lo que este ultimo solo sonríe. Itachi se marcha y da un portazo con tanta fuerza que se escucha en toda la casa.

-chotto matte itachi!!- el líder se coloca de pie y se va en la misma dirección que itachi

-hidan-san!!hidan-san!!-

-qué quieres tobi-

-qué es uke?-

-es el más "sumiso" en la pareja yaoi-

-ohhh...hidan-san...hidan-san!!!-

-joder, qué quieres ahora? **¬¬**-

-qué es yaoi?-

-...joder, no puedo creerlo- se lleva una mano a la cabeza

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

-alfin te alcancé...itachi, quería preguntarte...-

-si?-

-si a ti te gusta deidara-

-...!_pero que clase de pregunta es esa...qué si me gusta deidara, a qué viene eso?...qué puedo decirle, si ni yo sé que opino acerca de él...es cierto que me hace enojar a veces con eso de"mi arte es mejor que el tuyo" o"el arte es una explosión"...pero también es cierto que a veces me preocupo por él...ummm...que le digo?-_

-y bien?-

-...ese chico me odia,...por qué preguntas?-

-no has respondido a lo que te pregunté-

-no me gusta **uu**-

-yokatta...-

-y...vas a responder a mi pregunta líder?-

-...te gustaría ser mi uke?- (n/a: que directo)

- _WTF_...cómo?-

-que si te gustaría ser mi uke?-

-sorry líder, pero, yo siempre he sido el seme y no me gustaría cambiar...además...¿tú no tienes nova?-

-si te refieres a konnan, ella no es mi novia...solo es mi compañera...además no tiene por que enterarse, ni ella, ni nadie-

-una...relación secreta?-

-si...que dices?-

-_kuso, por qué tenia que ser el líder quien me propusiera algo así_...acepto-

Deidara: -y hasta aquí ha llegado este capi...ha sido uno de los capis más extraños que hemos tenido hasta el momento, hum-

Sasori: -si, y que lo digas-

Deidara: -pero lo mejor, es que has salido tú danna, hum- lo abraza

Sasori: -deidara, suéltame por favor, me estás apretando demasiado **u///u**

Deidara: -gomen danna- lo suelta -pero es que estoy tan feliz por haber vuelto a verte **nn **que no me aguanto las ganas de abrazarte, hum-

Tobi: -...mmmmm...mmmmm **T...T**-

Deidara: -por cierto...gracias por haberme ayudado a amarrar y amordazar a tobi, hum-

Sasori: -no tienes que dar las gracias-

Deidara: -ah, si, lo olvidaba...muchas gracias a las doce personas que han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos...en serio, sonmuy buenas personas, hum-

Sasori: -también les agradecemos a todas las personas que han dejado rebién y que han pedido que aparezca yo, les doy mil gracias ...-

Deidara: -los queremos mucho, hum...tres besos de vaca para uno de mi parte-

Sasori: -y un beso esquimal de mi parte **nn**...novemos en el próximo capi...adiosss...

Deidara: -sayonara matta ne...cuidense, hum...-


	10. peliculas

Tobi: -hemos llegado con el capi 8 :D-

Mary: -si, ya era hora, perdon por la tardanza nñU-

Tobi: -mary-chan, has vuelto, tobi te hechaba de menos-

Mary: -yo tambien te hechaba de menos-

los dos se abrazan. Llega deidara con itachi amarrado

Deidara: -ya empezaron, hum-

Mary: -hola deidei, cómo estás?-

Deidara: -no sabes como odio que me digas asi ¬¬, hum-

Tobi: -mary-chan, tobi quiere saber por qué estabas deprimida-

Mary: -es que...lo que pasa es...que yo crei que... itachi...habia...ya sabes...muerto, es que en el manga 384 mostraron que sasuke le habia enterrado una espada por la espalda-

Deidara: -ohhh que cobarde, hum...que pena, lastima por ti itachi, hum-

Itachi: -de que hablas, es cierto que sasuke me enterró una espada por la esplda, pero solo era una ilusion...lo que pasa es que hasta alli llegaba mi contrato con masashi, pero hemos llegado a un acuerdo y voy a seguir trabajando con el-

Deidara: -genial...digo, apuesto a que tus fans te ayudaron, hum-

Itachi: - u///u si, me han ayudado las y los fans...puedes desatarme ahora-

Deidara: -si, perdon por amarrarte, pero es que creia que si te tenia libre aqui, probablemente no contestarias las preguntas que te hicieramos y te irias, hum-lo desata

Itachi: -solo no vuelvas a amarrarme o te arrepentiras- se va

Tobi: -mary-chan!, mary-chan!, tobi quiere ser disclaimer hoy-

Mary: -ok, tobi, sé el disclaimer-

Tobi: -wiii...los miembros de akatsuki no pertenecen a mary-chan, ellos solo son sus amigos y viven en su casa, se comen su comida y no pagan alquiler...-

Deidara: -_nos ha delatado, hum-_

Tobi: -el akatsuki pertenece al lider y el lider a masashi kishimoto...asi que todos pertenecemos a masashi kishimoto :D...el fic pertenece a mary-chan y a los lectores y a fanfiction y a la imaginacion de mary-chan y al akatsuki que tambien aporta y a...-

Deidara: -ya callate tobi, hum-

Tobi: -óò...tobi es un buen chico-

Mary: -cierto, deidara no lo regañes, tobi es un buen chico-

Tobi: -wiii-

Deidara: -...hum-

Mary: -ahora vamos con el fic...pero antes, me han dicho que habia un capi especial para hoy en la zona de disclaimers...es cierto?-

Deidara: -si, pero lo hemos suspendido para el proximo capi, hum-

Mary: -que pena...y tambien me contaron que hidan y kakuzu estaban perdidos-

Tobi: -llegaron anoche..casi matan a deidara-senpai del susto-

Deidara: -es que me tomaron por sorpresa cuando estaba solo en la casa-

Mary: -debe haber sido horrible-

Deidara: -si, mucho, hum-

Mary: -bueno, ahora si vamos con el fic...-

Capitulo 8

"Películas"

-...que dices?-

-_kuso, por qué tenia que ser el líder quien me propusiera algo así_...acepto- el líder sonríe -pero...con una condición-

-y cual seria?-

-quiero privilegios en relación a los demás akatsukis-

-qué tipo de privilegios?

-información a la que solo tú tengas acceso, datos de los demás miembros; técnicas que utilizan, debilidades, su pasado antes de entrar a la organización, etc...ese tipo de cosas y algunas más...-

-...**ùú**...pides demasiado...-

-es tu opción, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?...obviamente aunque aceptes, no te voy lo voy a dejar fácil, no soy alguien muy manejable que digamos (n/a: itachi uchiha, seme por naturaleza XD)-

-**ùú**...**uu **que mas da, acepto...trato hecho- le extiende la mano

-..._ay itachi, tú si que sabes hacer tratos..._trato hecho- le da la mano y cierran el trato

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

-kuso...por qué tengo que estar lavado la loza mientras ellos se divierten, no es justo...ellos ya están grandecitos...a duras penas lavo la loza que yo ensucio y ahora tengo que lavar la que DOCE personas ensucian...odio lavar la losa...me hace enojar...y cuando me enojo, sale mi lado malvado a flote, y cuando sale mi lado malvado a flote, pasan cosas malas...kuso!...- se rompe un plato y se hace un corte en el dedo -ya me harte, me vengaré, si, me vengaré...mua jua jua jua ja...ya verán lo que les espera, no puedo hacerles daño, pero los haré sufrir; la peor de las torturas, jejeje...pero...cuál es la peor de las torturas?...no puedo pensar ahora, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo...algo muy malo...muajajajajajaja!!!- risa malvada.

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

-escucharon eso?, hum-

-escuchar qué?-

-una carcajada, como la de un monstruo, hum-

-yo no escuche nada-

-yo tampoco-

-yo creo que la pelicula te está afectado el cerebro-

-ja jaja, muy graciosa, hum-

Entra hidan

-hola bakas...qué hacen- coloca ambas manos sobre las cabeza de deidara y kakuzu

-saca tu mano de mi cabeza **¬¬**, hum-

- ay dei-chan tan sensible que estás **nn**-

-solo voy a contar hasta tres...1...2...-

-ok, ok, ya entendí- coloca sus dos brazos sobre la cabeza de kakuzu –y...qué hacen?-

-vemos unas películas- se lleva una copa de bebida a la boca –y tú no estabas esperando tu turno para jugar?- dice konnan

-me aburrí de esperar-

-y por qué mejor no vas a molestar a los demás?, hum-

-es que están peor que ustedes...sasori y orochimaru no dejan de mirarse...-

_-¡¿quien le dio permiso a ese idiota para mirar a mi danna?!, hum!_

-...kisame y zetsu aún siguen jugando ps2...tobi estaba jugando al súper-noseque en el suelo..y el líder e itachi quien sabrá lo que están haciendo, después del tremendo beso que se dieron en el living-

Konnan escupe todo lo que tenía en la boca

-¡¿qué pein hizo qué?!-

-_que no haya sido lo que yo escuche, hum-_

-que nuestro "querido" líder le ha dado un tremendo beso en la boca a itachi...y encima, estaban los dos en el suelo-

-en serio?, hum-

-no te creo hidan- dice konnan

-jo, pues pueden preguntarle a tobi, sasori y orochimaru, ellos también estaban allí **¬¬**-

-no puedo creer eso del líder, quien habría pensado que el e itachi eran pare...-

-no lo digas...debe haber algún error...pein no se prestaría para cosas como esa...o al menos no en publico...

-es verdad...el líder no haría cosas como esa en publico y mucho menos itachi...- deidara luce levemente deprimido

-te pasa algo dei-chan?- pregunta hidan

-a mi?...nada, no me pasa nada-

-estás seguro?-

-si, estoy seguro-

-pues no te creo...a ti te pasa algo...siempre terminas todo lo que dices con ese molesto "hum" ...

-me encuentro de maravilla **nñ **jeje, hum...ahora, creo que iré a preguntarle a danna, si lo que dices es verdad, hum-

-qué, acaso no me crees?-

-no, no te creo, hum-

-y por qué?

-será porque mientes demasiado- dice kakuz

-ya nos has hecho bromas antes- apoya konnan

-recuerdas cuando dijiste que el líder me había expulsado del akatsuki?- dice kakuzu

Flash back

Están todos los miembros de akatsuki dentro de una gran cueva

-hidan, quiero hablar contigo en privado- dice el líder

_-¿ahora qué hice?-_

todos desaparecen y kakuzu sale de la cueva

-te espero afuera hidan- se va y deja a hidan y al holograma del líder, solos

20 minutos más tarde

Hidan sale de la cueva algo cabreado

-y?...cómo te fue?- pregunta kakuzu

-pss...prefiero no hablar de eso **ùú**-

-bueno, si no quieres...-

-el muy maldito me ha echado la media bronca-

-pues por algo será, no has tenido un muy buen desempeño últimamente-

-joder kakuzu, serás pesado_...ha usado exactamente las mismas palabras que él...ya se, le haré una pequeña bromita..._pero lo peor ha sido que va a expulsarte del akatsuki esta misma tarde- kakuzu se para en seco

-va a expulsarme? Pero por qué?...si no he fallado ninguna misión-

-quien sabrá por qué, ese tipo esta loco, quien sabe que toma, mira que querer dominar el mundo...joder y yo que me estaba acostumbrando a ti...te voy a echar de menos-le da una palmada en el hombro -amiguito fanático del dinero-

Fin del flash back

-y estuve todo el día preocupado y sin comer...y al final resultó que todo había sido una broma tuya y que el líder solo te había regañado por tus desempeños-

-ah, pero fue solo una vez..-

-solo una vez?-pregunta konnan - y la vez que dijiste que pein te había mandado a decirme que quería casarse conmigo?-

-y la vez que dijiste que danna quería que hiciera explotar la marioneta que llevaba encima porque no se la podía sacar?, hum-

-y cuando...-

-esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí, les he hecho algunas bromas un par de veces, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a mentirles siempre...lo de ahora va en serio, acabo de verlo con mis hermosos ojos...ahora- se sienta entre kakuzu y deidara -voy a ver de que se trata esta película-

-bien, yo me voy a preguntarle a danna,¿quién viene conmigo?,hum

-yo voy-

-yo también

_-pos por lo que se ve no me han creído, serán pesados-_

Deidara, kakuzu y konnan se van al living. Apenas entran deidara tropieza con tobi

-auch- se queja y se sienta -tobi, ¡¿qué demonios haces en el suelo?!, hum!-

-tobi juega al súper-senpai-

-¿súper-senpai?...-tobi le muestra el muñeco- **ùu **tobi o dejas de jugar a eso o te asfixio, hum-

-es la segunda persona que se tropieza con él hoy- dice orochimaru

-¿quien fue la primera?-pregunta konnan

-el líder- contesta sasori

-justamente a preguntarte algo del líder veníamos- dice kakuzu

-es cierto que pein ha besado a itachi?-

-si, es cierto...-deidara desvía la mirada- pero...-deidara lo observa nuevamente-...fue un accidente, se tropezó y cayó sobre él, luego "tu compañero" accidentalmente lo empujó hacia el frente y se dieron el beso-

-yokatta- dicen deidara y konnan al mismo tiempo

-yo sabia que el líder no haría algo como eso a propósito-

-pero igual viniste a asegurarte **¬¬-** dice konnan

-eres un curioso, hum **nn**- sasori mira a deidara

-pues no es el único- dice sasori refiriéndose a deidara

-yo no soy un curioso, hum-

-y entonces qué eres?-

-un investigador, hum-

-si como no, un investigador **òô**-dice sasori con un tono de ironía -si eres más curioso que una suegra-

-danna no me contradigas **¬¬**, hum-

-pero si la curiosidad es una de tus grandes cualidades **nn**- le acaricia la cabeza

-...**ùú** hum-

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

No puedo creer que todavía no termine de lavar la loza...pero me vengaré..aunque aun no se me ocurre nada...ya se...les haré escuchar reggaeton por un día entero, jijiji...no mejor no, después hecho a perder la mente sana de tobi...tobi es tan inocente...-

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

-tobi es un buen chico **:D**-

-a qué viene eso?-pregunta konnan

-tobi no sabe-

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

-mejor mañana pienso en mi venganza, que si no, en vez de mary-chan me van a decir sasuke-

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

-yo creo que deberíamos volver, les puede parecer extraño que nosotros dos hayamos desaparecido tanto tiempo-

-opino lo mismo-

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

-como que esta película me está dando miedo...- en la pantalla del televisor se ve a un hombre caminar con un enorme cuchillo en dirección a una joven que se encuentra de espaldas- joder, está detrás de ti, date vuelta, rápido, date vuelta o te mata, escapa- el hombre le toca el hombro y la chica se voltea...al mismo tiempo alguien coloca la mano sobre el hombro de hidan- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!-

-pero qué demonios te pasa?!-

-joder líder casi me matas del miedo- se coloca una mano en el corazón

-no que eras inmortal?-

-es una expresión-

Llegan corriendo tobi, deidara y mary

-mary-chan estás bien?- pregunta tobi al mismo tiempo que le sujeta los hombros y la mira de pies a cabeza

-yo?, si...por qué preguntas tobi-chan?-

-ohh, les has dicho tobi-chan a tobi **:D **tobi es feliz...es que tobi escucho el grito de una chica y pensó que te había pasado algo malo- hidan le da un golpe en la cabeza a tobi-auchh-

-serás tonto...ninguna chica gritó **ù///ú**- dice hidan

-fue hidan quien gritó- dice itachi

-ja, y a mi me decías que parecía uke, ese fue el grito más afeminado que he escuchado en mi vida, hum-

-qué dijiste?!**òó**-

-lo que escuchaste ni-ñi-ta...hum-

-retira lo dicho-

-nunca, hum-

Llegan zetsu y kisame

-qué ha pasado, escuchamos a una chica gritando- dice zetsu

-otro más...mejor me voy adonde los demás- hidan se va al living

-qué dije-pregunta zetsu. Deidara se ríe

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

Todos miran a hidan. Konnan va a abrir la boca para preguntar, cuando hidan la interrumpe

-ninguna chica gritó ù///ú- se sienta al lado de sasori

-qué pasó- pregunta kakuzu-

-no preguntes-

Mary: -y hasta aquí ha llegado el capitulo 8, espero que les haya gustado-

Hidan: -a mi no me ha gustado para nada ¬¬ me has puesto como todo un cobarde-

Deidara: -un papel perfecto para ti, hum-

Hidan: -déjame en paz dei-chan

Deidara: -no me digas así, hum-

Mary: -es cierto, él es deidei-

Deidara: -deidei, odio que me digan deidei, soy deidara, dei-da-ra, es tan difícil?, hum-

Mary/hidan: -si-

Deidara: -los odio, hum

Hidan: -yo también te quiero dei-chan-

Mary: -muchas gracias por haber leído el capi-

Hidan: -a partir de ahora YO responderé a los reviews anónimos aquí, ya que no les podemos responder desde el correo de nuestra autora...además a mi se me ocurrió que respondiéramos a los grandiosos lectores anónimos en este lugar -

deidara: -si, al fin a usado sus neuronas para algo útil, hum-

Hidan: -jaja, que gracioso **¬¬-**

Mary: -es cierto, lo de que a hidan se le ha ocurrido eso de responder a los reviews anónimos aquí **U **a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido ni en un millón de años **XP, **pero bueno, mejor dejemos eso de lado y a responder reviews se ha dicho **nn**-

Hidan: -a hikari-chan... si, todos queríamos que lo que deidara le hiciera a orochimaru fuera muy ,p ero muy doloroso, por mi, le hubiera dado una patada en...-

Mary: -mejor, no lo digas, no quiero saberlo-

Hidan: -OK, muchisimas gracias por haber tenido la amabilidad de leer el fic y más aun por haber votado por mi ... a yami; muchas gracias por haber dejado review...el lider, lindo?...jo, pos yo soy más lindo que él-

deidara: -eso solo lo dices tú **¬¬**-

Hidan: -pesado...no se qué le ven...por cierto yami, a mi tambien me cae mal itachi es un egocentrico...

Dei/mary: -_mira quien lo dice-_

Hidan:_ -_a cherrychan; en serio te gustaria ser parte de akatsuki?, pos creeme que no es nada agradable estar recibiendo ordenes de un mandon celoso y que nunca muestra su cara, encima parece que tambien tiene la misma adiccion al dinero que kakuzu...joder, odio a la gente obsesionada con el dinero...en serio te gustó como puse en mi lugar a la vieja?, pues a mi tambien, yo propuse esa parte del fic...lo de la pelea por las galletas fue porque kisase me ha obsesionado con las galletas, y nos tiene a todos aburridos, está igual de obsesionado que un adicto a las drogas...y lo de que masashi kishimoto me mató muy facil, (en cierta forma porque soy inmortal) fue porque ya no tenia dinero para pagarme y tuvo que matarme en ese mismo manga...asi que hasta ahí llego mi contrato con él...a menos que decida volver a recontratarme y a pagar los altos precios que cobro...(hay que sufrir para tener algo tan bueno como yo) solo ahi, me va a desenterrar de ese lugar **uu**...parece que me inspire, me ha salido larga esta respuesta **XD**-

Deidara: -te ha salido larga porque eres un hablador sin igual, hum uú-

Hidan: -ay, dei-chan, estas celoso porque queria ser tú quien respondiera a los reviews anonimos?-

Deidara: -no estoy celoso ùú, hum-

Hidan: -si como no-

Deidara: -callate-

Mary: -no peleen...pelear está mal...mejor despidamonos y comencemos a trabajar en el proximo capitulo-

Deidara: -adios ¬¬-

Hidan: -nos vemos ¬¬-

Mary: -_que animados estan_...sayonara y muchas gracias por haber leido el capi y por leeer el fic y por dejar review, y por añadirnos a sus favoritos, y por, bueno, por todo...cuidense y un beso de vaca para todos ustedes queridos lectores :D...los quiero mucho, matta ne..beso de vaca no jutsu-


	11. lamentablemente

Lamento decirles que me atrasare un poco con el próximo capitulo ya que el computador se me echó a perder y mi carpeta se me ha borrado, tengo que escribirlo todo de nuevo…pero descuiden, les prometo, que cuando llegue con el capi, serán dos capis, creo que volveré en dos semanas ya verán y sabrán cual será la medida que tendré con el akatsuki por "mi venganza"…por cierto, ahora tengo pagina web con foro, por si a alguien le interesa…la dirección es conviviendo-con-el-akatsuki .es .tl sin los espacios…bueno, adiós y hasta dentro de dos semanas, me despido (no se preocupen, que yo cumplo mis promesas) y gracias a todos los reviews…ah si y aprovechare para responder a algunos reviews anónimos…

A: cherrychan: muchas gracias por tu review, a mi también me gustaría un tobiXmary, le tengo mucho cariño a tobi, pero no se, ahí veremos que pasa, ni siquiera yo lo se…muchísimas gracias por haber tenido tiempo para leer mi fic y mas aun por haber dejado review **nn**

A: lider-kun O///O: ¿verdad que el líder es supermegahiperultra lindo…quien diga lo contrario, no sabe lo que es el significado de lindo…muchísimas gracias por haber dejado review y por decir que el fic está quedando genial

A: nagato-kun: te apoyo, el líder es hermosísimo, se pasa de genial y de apuesto..muchas gracias por haber dejado review…

A: Eidan: …emmm…no se que responder, ha sido un review muy original, y mola mucho, en serio…dejaré que hidan responda eso…

Hidan: -muchas gracias!!!, ya sabia yo que alguien en el mundo me queria-

Mary: -kakuzu te quiere-

Hidan: -si como no **¬¬**-

En fin, eso ha sido todo por el momento, muchas gracias a todos los lectores anónimos por haber dejado review…onegai, cuídense y un beso de vaca para todos ustedes lectores anónimos, …beso de vaca no jutsu…DEW

P.D: los quiero mucho lectores, ustedes me dan una razón para seguir existiendo **nn**


	12. al finnnnnn

Perdón por el atraso, lo que pasa es que estuve un poco enferma y corta de money **nñU**, pero les he traído tres capis, uno es de relleno **XD**, es sumamente larrrrrrgoooooo, igual que el relleno de naruto **XP**

El capitulo que viene a continuación es de relleno 

Sasori: -hemos llegado con el capi 9 **:D**-

Deidara: -después de mucho tiempo de atraso, en el que nuestra autora se las dio de perezosa y ahora escribe todo de golpe, hum- 

Mary: -no me las di de perezosa ùú estaba enferma-

Deidara: -enferma, si como no, todos te creemos, hum-

Mary: -eres malo...bueno pero ese no es el tema...no tenían algo para hoy ustedes?..una pelea o algo así en la zona de disclaimers...-

Sasori: -tenemos un cara a cara entre konnan y el líder-

Deidara: -si, hum...yo creo que deberíamos comenzar ahora mismo, sino, puede que luego nos quieran matar, hum-

Mary: -matar?...¿por qué?-

Deidara: -porque los tenemos amarrados a unas sillas, que también, están clavadas al suelo, hum-

Mary: -y por qué las clavaron?-

Sasori:- porque konnan casi se escapa...intentó irse caminando aún con la silla puesta, y el líder la seguía...a decir verdad, se veían muy graciosos-

Deidara: -bueno, vamos con nuestro corresponsal zetsu, que se encuentra en la habitación de al lado-

Aparece zetsu en la mitad derecha de la pantalla

Zetsu:-nos encontramos aquí, en la habitación de konnan transmitiendo en vivo el cara a cara de konnan el líder-

Zesu2: -tenemos a kakuzu como guardia de seguridad en caso de que alguien se suelte e intente matar al otro, y a hidan como réferi...bien hidan, estamos lisos, pueden comenzar-

Se ve a hidan quitándole la venda de la boca al líder

Líder: -me las van a pagar, no pueden hacerle eso al líder de akatsuki, te ordeno que me sueltes-

Hidan: -que mas quisieras- le quita la venda a konnan

Líder: -hidan, suéltame ahora o sino apenas me suelte te mato, es una orden-

Konnan: -pein, todo lo que tú sabes hacer es dar ordenes-

Hidan: -uuuuh, fuerte...¿qué dijo el otro¿que dijo el otro?-

Líder: -al menos yo hago algo-

Hidan: -uuuh, eso duele...¿qué dijo la otra¿que dijo la otra?-

Konnan: -¿a qué te refieres con eso de "yo hago algo" solo le das ordenes a los demás miembros, yo al menos sirvo de consejera y de espía-

Hidan: -eso si que se pasó...vamos líder, tú puedes, contéstale algo mejor que eso-

Líder: -zetsu también hace eso-

Konnan: -¿qué quieres decir con eso¿qué soy reemplazable?-

Líder: -...-

Hidan: -joder líder, hasta a mi me ha dolido eso-

Konnan: -responde-

Líder: -...-

Konnan: -mejor no respondas-

Líder: -...konnan, yo no quise-

Konnan: -no quiero escucharte-

Deidara aparece en la pantalla nuevamente

Deidara: -hidan, colócale las vendas otra vez, continuaremos esto más tarde-

Hidan: -ok-

Deidara: -bueno, ya va siendo hora de comenzar con el fic, pero antes...danna, te toca ser el disclaimer-

Sasori: -oki doki...los personajes de naruto no le pertenecen a mary, son propiedad de masashi kishimoto, ese fic es sin fines de lucro y tobi es un buen chico¿quién escribió eso en la pantalla?-

Mary: -yo, es que el mundo necesitaba saberlo-

Sasori/deidara: -...-

Capitulo 9

"maldito test"

Tres horas luego de lo sucedido a causa de la película de terror. Todos se encontraban aburridos y sin hacer nada. Todos excepto kisame e itachi que disputaban la revancha frente al televisor. Ya llevaban 3 horas jugando sin parar. Tobi y hidan se encontraban tirados en el suelo a su lado esperando su turno. En el living se encontraban zetsu, Sasori, deidara, orochimaru, konnan, kakuzu, el líder y mary en completo silencio. Todos dirigiéndose miradas en el siguiente orden: deidara mira a: mary, mary mira a sasori, sasori mira a deidara, orochimaru; a sasori, kakuzu; a orochimaru, zetsu; al líder y el líder a orochimaru. Finalmente es zetsu quien rompe el silencio.

-estoy aburrido- dice zetsu

-tengo hambre- dice zetsu2

-líder¿por qué miras tanto a orochimaru?-

-porque me cae mal-

-y si te cae mal ¿no se supone que deberías evitar mirarlo?- pregunta zetsu alzando una ceja

-..._ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón..._no te metas en lo que no te importa- dice el líder de forma cortante

-jo,...y tú sasori ¿por qué miras tanto a deidara?- pregunta de nuevo zetsu

-¿qué te importa?-

-algo ha molestado a saso-chan- dice mary como saliendo de un trance -saso-chan¿quién ha perturbado tu sagrada calma?-

-cri, cri, cri- canta un grillito

-no le digas saso-chan a sasori no danna, hum-

-mary-san¿no tienes algo para pasar el rato?...estoy muy aburrido aquí sin hacer nada- dice zetsu

-en serio estás aburrido? Yo estoy muy entretenida aquí...además fuiste tú quien no quiso seguir viendo televisión o seguir jugando NS2 (n/a: naruto shippuden 2)-

-es que ya me dolían los ojos- dice zetsu

-oye, por cierto, tengo una duda, como pudiste jugar contra same si yo no te veo ningún brazo-

-con la boca- dice zetsu2

-¿con la boca?-

-si-

-...limpiaste el control luego de usarlo ¿verdad?

-¿crees que iba a dejarlo lleno de saliva?-

-yo no lo decia por la saliva-

¿y entonces por qué?-

-por los microbios...quiero decir...lo que pasa es que comes cadaveres..y, no se...eso no es muy sano-

-...- zetsu la mira con cara de pocos amigos, a mary le aparece una gotita en la cabeza

-...mmm...como que no se, si quieres podemos jugar a verdad o reto-

-verdad o reto, que es eso?-pregunta kakuzu, quien ya se había cansado de mirar a orochimaru y había colocado atención a la conversación

-es un juego de preguntas...donde te preguntan algo (n/a: valga la redundancia XD) y tu debes responder, y si es una pregunta muy comprometedora, puedes elegir entre contestar o realizar el reto que te imponga quien te ha hecho la pregunta-

-ohhhh- dice kakuzu 

-yo quiero jugar- dice zetsu

-yo también- dice zetsu2

-a mi me parece interesante...también le entro- dice kakuzu

-yo también quiero jugar, hum-

-¿se puede hacer cualquier tipo de pregunta?- dice el líder dirigiéndose a mary

-si...cualquier pregunta-

-como que sería divertido hacerle preguntas personales a los akatsukis...-susurra el líder-...ok, escuchen chicos, participar del juego es una orden...-

-yo no participaré- dice sasori con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados

-oye, es una orden de pein-

-pues, muy líder... de akatsuki será, pero yo ya no... pertenezco al equipo, recuerdas?...no dudaron en darle... mi anillo a ese tobi-

-que rencoroso-

-por favor danna, juega, hum...no es lo mismo sin ti-

-si, deidei tiene razón, juega saso-chan, por favor-

-por favor- dicen deidara y mary al mismo tiempo mientras le colocan ojitos de gato de Shrek- onegaiiiiiiiii-

-no-

-pero, pero sasori no danna- dice deidara con expresión entristecida

-saso-chan, si juegas podrías hacerle preguntas sumamente comprometedoras al líder y así vengarte de él por haberte reemplazado-

-ahora que lo dices, no suena mal-

-¿por qué traman cosas en mi contra?-

-_ahora solo falta convencer al jefe..._jefe, quieres jugar?-

-...si-

-_que rápido..._ahora solo hay que ir a buscar a los demás...konnan-san¿sabes en donde están los demás?_-_

-siguen jugando frente al televisor-

-todavía?..no puede ser..la cuenta de la electricidad me va a salir muy alta si siguen así- coloca sus manos sobre su cabeza-...y peor si se vuelven adictos-se lamenta mary-..yo iré a buscarlos, por mientras, piensen sus preguntas y sus retos-se va corriendo

_-ay lidercito, lo que me voy a divertir poniéndote en aprietos- _piensa sasori

_-me gustaría saber que opina deidara de itachi-_ piensa pein

-_me gustaría saber ¿que opina pein de mi?- _se pregunta konnan

-_estoy aburrido_- piensa zetsu -_tengo hambre_- piensa zetsu2

-_sasori, ku, ku, ku_- piensa orochimaru

-_danna, hum ¿qué soy para ti¿acaso sigo siendo una molestia¿sigues viéndome como antes¿me odias,puede que si, te abandone ese día en la cueva, cometí el error mas grande de mi vida al dejarte solo,...desde aquel momento me siento como una basura, cuando me enteré de lo que te había sucedido, me sentí abatido, quería estar en tu lugar, pero...¿quién iba a pensar que una vieja moribunda y una cría iban a derrotarte,yo...yo de verdad lo siento, si hubiese sabido que eso iba a pasar, no lo habría permitido, jamás, no te habría abandonado ni aunque fuera una orden del líder, ni aunque tú me lo pidieras, no lo habría hecho nunca...nunca-_

piensa deidara mientras comienzan a asomársele unas lagrimas en los ojos y aprieta fuertemente los puños. lentamente baja la mirada y cierra los ojos, impidiendo que se le escapen las lagrimas. aparentemente solo kakuzu se da cuenta de esto

(n/a: lo se, estuvo un poco melodramatico, pero es que no estoy de muy buen estado de animo nñU)

-deidara¿te encuentras bien?-

-si, claro¿por qué habría de estar mal?-

-flash back-

-a ti te pasa algo...siempre terminas todo lo que dices con ese molesto "hum" ...-

-fin del flash back-

-me encuentro completamente bien, hum- sonríe -de verdad, hum-

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

Se encuentran itachi y kisame jugando frente al televisor. Hidan y tobi están tirados en el suelo esperando su turno y mary está intentando hablarles a kisame e itachi, pero ninguno de ellos la toma en cuenta.

-no te esfuerces, ninguno de ellos va a escucharte-

-si mary-chan, tobi también intentó hablarles, pero ninguno lo escuchó-

-no puede ser- 

se coloca frente a kisame, pero él simplemente la ignora y como hipnotizado sigue apretando los botones. Hace lo mismo con itachi, pero él solo se mueve hacia la derecha para poder ver la pantalla del televisor. Finalmente es itachi quien le gana a kisame y mary aprovecha el leve momento de silencio para hablarles.

-itachi, same, el líder ha ordenado que vengan conmigo-

-¿para qué?- pregunta itachi

-no se..._si le digo que es para un juego, seguro no viene-_

-dile que estamos ocupados, que venga el- 

nuevamente es itachi quien responde. Kisame solo se limita a mirar la pantalla del televisor.

-dijo que era urgente...mmm- suspira molesta. Itachi no la toma en cuenta -hagamos un trato -le quita el joystic (n/a: me olvide de cómo se escribe, pero es el control del PS, donde están los botoncitos, ustedes me entienden) a kisame. Este ni siquiera se da cuenta -si te gano vienes conmigo, si pierdo sigues jugando hasta que se te de la gana-

-queeeeeeee!- dice hidan

-acepto-

-oye, pero nosotros hemos estado esperando horas aquí-

-no te preocupes, no voy a perder- en la pantalla escoge a sasori y deidara

-...eres muy confiada- escoge a kisame e itachi

-soy buena, en especial con esta pareja-

-...-

Comienza el juego y un minuto después mary a ganado. 

-I hate you- 

-yo también te quiero itachi-san-

-oye, él no quiso decir eso-

-lo se, le entendí-baja la mirada

-oye¿por qué yo no salgo en ese juego?-

-emmm...no se..._dile algo para que no se sien_t_a mal..._supongo que es porque están guardando lo mejor para el final-

-lo sabia-dice hidan

todos se van hacia donde se encuentran los demás.

-mary-chan, tobi también quiere jugar NS2, por favor-

-ay tobi-chan, eso no hace falta que lo pidas, puedes jugar cuando quieras y cuanto quieras-

-wiii-

-¿oye, y yo cuando podré jugar?- pregunta hidan

-puedes jugar con tobi-chan-

-genial-

-al fin llegaron, casi nos salen raíces de tanto esperar- 

-konnan tiene razón¿se puede saber que tanto estaban haciendo?

-nada-

-bueno, pues comencemos-

Todos se sientan en el suelo, excepto itachi, formando una circunferencia. Pein toma a itachi por la mano izquierda y lo sienta a su lado. Luego de esto es el líder quien comienza a hacer girar la botella. Y la botella apunta a ...orochimaru.

-_peor__"__persona__"__ no podía salir...¿qué le puedo preguntar a este idiota?..._¿por qué demonios cuando dejaste la organización te llevaste el añillo contigo?-

-¿qué, acaso uno no puede dejarse un recuerdito?-

-¿recuerdito?...¿sabes cuanto nos costó tu recuerdito!-

-ay, no te pongas así pein-chan, si no es para tanto-

-no me digas pein-chan-

-lo que pasó con tu anillito es que; se veía tan bien puesto en mi mano, que quise conservarlo... Todavía lo tengo,...está puesto en la mano que itachi-koi me cortó-

-_si vuelve a decirme koi le vo_y_ a dar un puñetazo en toda su asquerosa cara_-

-bueno, pues supongo que me toca preguntar- hace girar la botella y esta apunta a...tobi -¿qué podría preguntarte a ti,si ni siquiera te conozco...pero bueno, supongo que será algo que a todos les llama la atencion...¿por qué usas esa mascara?-

-_muy mal me caerá, pero debo admi_t_ir que la pregunta que ha hecho es muy buena, hum_-

-porque tobi tiene algo en su cara que no quiere que los demás vean-

-¿y qué es?-

-tobi no responderá, porque mary-chan dijo que solo es una pregunta por vuelta- tobi toma la botella -es el turno de tobi - la hace girar y la botella apunta a...hidan -hidan-san¿por qué tratas tan mal a kakuzu-san- 

-bueno ¿y a ti qué te importa?-

-hidan, por favor no trates mal a tobi-chan y responde-

-joder, simplemente porque me gusta tratarlo así, es mi pasatiempo...pero que va, solo es como amigos, no es que lo odie..están contentos- hace girar la botella, esta apunta a mary -¿por qué demonios nos tratas tan bien sabiendo que somos criminales de rango S?...o sea, es raro-

-a pues no se...supongo que porque me sentía sola...la verdad no se, soy rara¿qué se le va a hacer, a veces ni yo me entiendo...pero creo que esa es la razón-le sonríe- es mi turno- toma la botella la hace girar- además, jamás desperdiciaría la oportunidad de estar con tobi, saso-chan, el líder y todos ustedes -la botella apunta hacia itachi -itachi-san ¿cuál es el nombre de la persona de la cual estás enamorado?-

Se crea un silencio enorme en la sala. Todos voltean a mirar a itachi

_-será cierto que itachi está enamorado...con tal que no sea de deidara estamos bien, porque sino...- piensa sasori_

_-itachi-san, me gustaría saber de quien estas enamorado, hum-_ piensa deidara

-_que sea yo, que sea yo_- piensa kisame

-_que sea yo, que sea yo_- piensa orochimaru

-_kuso, si contesto que es deidara, puedo ocasionarle problemas, pero si respondo que es el líder, puedo perder cualquier oportunidad de estar con deidara en el futuro, maldita niña, las preguntas que hace..._no estoy enamorado- 

-mientes, las chicas tenemos un sexto sentido para ese tipo de cosas, aunque nunca sirve para averiguar quien está enamorado de nosotras, es extraño... , además, tienes ese brillo especial en los ojos, recuerda que el juego se llama verdad o reto, así que si no quieres responder, puedes pedir el reto, que sería...líder ¿sabes con quien se lleva mal itachi-san? aparte del jefe-

-con sasori- responde

-bien...y como el reto debe ser algo que difícilmente quisieras hacer...el reto sería que besaras a saso-chan-

-no sabes cuanto te detesto- dirigiéndose a mary. esta agacha la mirada

-al contrario de ti,...tu me agradas mucho.. Realmente me gustaría que algún día nos llevásemos bien-

-dudo que eso pase-se para y se inclina frente a sasori -¿cuanto se supone que tiene que durar el beso?-

-unos diez segundos, pero todavía puedes contestar a la pregunta-

-oye¿no se supone que... deberían pedirme permiso... a mi también, o sea, es a mi... a quien van a besar-

Itachi le dirige una mirada llena de rencor, luego se voltea hacia sasori y rápida y bruscamente le da un beso en los labios. (n/a: itasaso, rara pareja) hidan les toma el tiempo y apenas pasan los diez segundos ambos se despegan como si de dos imanes se tratase (n/a: cuesta unir a dos imanes idénticos)

-que asco...es la primera y ultima vez que hago eso-

-¿y tú crees que a mi... me ha gustado mucho, uchiha de pacotilla-

-...- lo mira con desprecio -al menos besar piel no da tanto asco como besar madera-

-qué dijiste!-

-lo que escuchaste-

-_si itachi no quiso decir de quien estaba enamorado, es porque; la persona está aquí, está saliendo con alguien y en realidad le gusta otra persona ó es algo demasiado comprometedor como para contarlo_-

-mira itachi, los problemas amorosos los solucionas en otra parte, ahora limítate a girar la botella, joder- dice hidan

-cállate hidan- hace girar la botella esta apunta a sasori- mejor persona no podía haber ¿qué opinas de deidara como chico? No vale como estudiante-

-escojo reto-

-ah no, la pregunta no me la evitas, el reto es que me beses 30 segundos, dudo que quieras hacerlo, así que responde-

-maldito uchiha, mi opinión... respecto a deidara... como chico es...es...maldición, no puedo hacerlo- se lanza sobre itachi

-¿qué pasó con los que nunca más iban a besarse?- pregunta zetsu2

-_lo sabia, danna me odia, por eso no quiso contestar-_

_-lo sabia, a este tipo también le gusta deidara-_ piensa itachi

-oye ¿y quien les está tomando el tiempo?- le pregunta hidan a kakuzu en un susurro

-no se, pero creo que ya pasaron los treinta segundos- responde también n un susurro

-¿cuanto tiempo crees que llevan pegados?- le pregunta pein a konnan, en un susurro

-no se, pero le calculo mas o menos unos cuarenta segundos- susurra

-¿crees que debamos decirles?-

-no, será mejor que ellos solos se den cuenta-

-_creo que me empieza a faltar el aire-_

_-creo que ya han pasado veinte segundos-_

_-_mary-chan ¿cuándo pasaran los treinta segundos?-

-ya pasaron-

-y ¿por qué todavía no se sueltan?-

-porque no se han dado cuenta-

-y ¿por qué no les dices mary-chan?

-porque no se me había ocurrido...ah- suspira -saso-chan, no es por ser entrometida ni nada pero, ya llevas un minuto besando a itachi-san-

Sasori se despega de inmediato

-¿por qué no... me dijiste antes?-

-es que estaba ocupada mirando tu linda carita de neko-

-cri, cri, cri- canta un grillo

-¿qué es neko?

-gato...creo-

-_ahora que lo veo, danna si tiene carita de gato, hum-_

-…bueno, es mi turno... para preguntar- la botella apunta a hidan nuevamente -¿qué opinas... del líder?

-que es un mandón egocéntrico, que no hace nada mas que dar ordenes a los demás miembros de akatsuki , se las da de fuerte cuando en realidad; aun no hace nada por si mismo-el líder lo fulmina con la mirada-...esa es mi humilde opinión, si no le gusta, pues puede comenzar a tratarnos mejor, quiero decir, ni siquiera nos paga, tenemos que dormir en el bosque o en la cueva, o sea, que clase de líder le hace eso a sus subordinados, nadie, agradezca que tiene unos subordinados fieles, si fuéramos otros ya nos habríamos marchado de la organización"como cierta persona" cuyo nombre no quiero decir- dirige la indirecta a orochimaru- pero igual te queremos líder, no te preocupes, aunque seas mas tacaño que alguien que conozco...bueno, en fin, es mi turno de hacer girar la botella- apunta a mary -¿de nuevo?...joder¿qué tiene esta botella?-

Mary se ríe

-es una gran coincidencia... o tal vez es el destino que quiere que me preguntes algo sumamente importante-

-algo sumamente importante...pues¿a quien prefieres a; tobi o a sasori?-

Tobi, deidara, sasori y hidan miran a mary

- no se...- mira a sasori y se sonroja- de verdad que no tengo ni la mas remota idea- mira a tobi y sonrie- no me puedo decidir asi que escojo reto-

-bien, imita a dei-chan-

-esperame un momento- se va corriendo y vuelve vestida como si de un miembro de akatsuki se tratara y con un peinado identico al de deidara-

-wow- dicen: konnan, zetsu y kisame

-voy a comenzar...el arte es una explosion, KATSU!... el verdadero arte es aquello efímero, como mis animales de arcilla, que acaban su existencia en una gran explosión, hum…Geijutsu wa bakuhatsu da….¡SOY UN HOMBRE!; HUM!...¿qué te parecio?-

-te ha salido identico-

-¿cómo que identico, no se parece en nada a mi, hum-

-...- todos los akatsukis se miran entre si

-bien- hace girar la botella y apunta a tobi

-tobi es un buen chico-

-ay tobi-chan, me encanta cuando dices eso, eres tan kawai...bueno, la pregunta es...ummm ¿qué tipo de pregunta se le puede hacer a alguien tan tierno y lindo como tú?...ah si¿si eres un buen chico, por qué entraste al akatsuki?-

-porque tobi quiere mucho a zetsu-san y a deidara-senpai... y como ellos están en akatsuki, tobi también quiso entrar-

-me basta con esa respuesta...te toca tobi-chan-

-wiii- hace girar la botella -vamos botellita- antes de que la botella se detenga la hace girar de nuevo -wiii- hace lo mismo otra vez

-emm, tobi, se supone que la botella tiene que detenerse-

-oh¿en serio konnan-san?...tobi no lo sabia...-la botella apunta a zetsu -zetsu-san ¿quieres a tobi?-

-si-

-wiii-

-¿me toca verdad?-

-¿podríamos terminar este tonto juego ya?- pregunta hidan

-¿justo ahora que me toca a mi? No es justo-

-está bien, hagamos esto...¿a quien le falta preguntar? -deidara, pein, konnan, zetsu, kisame y kakuzu levantan la mano- bueno, para terminar rápido, pueden escoger a la persona a quien le quieren preguntar algo, pueden comenzar por orden alfabético-

-tobi¿por qué siempre me fastidias, hum-

-tobi no sabe, pero no lo hace a propósito, tobi quiere mucho a deidara-senpai, solo le hace bromas para distraerlo cuando está triste-

-...tobi...serás tonto ..._muchas gracias tobi..._, yo nunca estoy triste..._eres un buen amigo..._, soy un ninja, los ninjas no necesitan emociones_...me alegra tener un amigo como tú..._hum-

-así se habla deidara..._pero se nota que no practicas lo que dices-_

-es mi turno...lider ¿tienes pensado pagarnos algún día?-

-no-

-tacaño-

-pero voy a darles un puesto dentro del gobierno de MI nuevo mundo-

-...- punto suspensivo sobre la cabeza de todos los ahi presentes 

-me toca...itachi-san ¿verdad que soy un buen compañero? Di que si, di que si- le coloca ojitos de perrito triste

-...si...-

-ehhhh!- grita kisame mientras salta de alegría

-pero si tuviera opción, te cambiaria-

-ahhhhh- kisame se quiebra en pedacitos (n/a: solo se cae al suelo) -¿por qué¿por quien?-

-no voy a responder, es solo una pregunta por turno-

-y ¿por quien lo cambiarias?- pregunta konnan

-_por lo que se ve, les gusta meterse en mi vida privada…_lo cambiaria por deidara-

-ah!..._habré escuchado mal, dijo que por mi, hum...sabia que debía haberme lavado los oídos hoy, hum-_

_-_es un ninja muy dotado y habil, es realmente alguien digno de estar en akatsuki-

-iachi iene razón, deidara es un ninja digno de esar en akatsuki, esa es la razon por la que les pedi a los tres que lo trajeran y como es mi turno, quiero preguntarle algo a zetsu-

-a dos o a mi- pregunta zetsu

-...a los dos...¿de donde sacaron a tobi?-

-de ninguna parte-

-¿cómo que de ninguna parte ¿no me van a decir que se creo de la nada?-

-no se si se habrá creado de la nada, pero nos cayó del cielo, literalmente-

-lo sabia, tobi-chan es un angel- a mary se le iluminan los ojos

-...y desde que nos cayó encima, nos ha estado persiguiendo-

-¿y en que aldea pasó eso?-

-...solo una pregunta por turno-

el lider se cruza de brazos. sasori se acerca a mary

-oye, me gustaria... hacerle unas preguntas... al lider ¿puedo?-

-eso ni se pregunta, todo lo que saso-chan quiera, se hace- sasori le acaricia la cabeza, como si de un gatito se tratase. mary se sonroja

-...líder¿crees que... konnan es bonita?- 

konnan voltea a ver al líder

-_¿quieres ponerme en aprietos verdad?..._si, creo que es muy bonita-

-¿saldrías con ella?-

-se supone que es solo una pregunta por turno-

sasori voltea ver a mary

-líder, saso-chan puede hacer todas las preguntas que le de la gana-

-vamos líder,... responda... ¿saldría con ella¿si o no?-

-si lo haría-

-y esta es la ultima pregunta ¿qué le pareció el beso que se dio con itachi?-

-¿qué el líder hizo qué?- dicen zetsu y zetsu2

-itachi-san, no puedo creerlo de ti-

-fue accidental-

-fue extraño, no es mi costumbre andar por la vida besando chicos y chicas por ahí, pero, tiene unos labios completamente distintos al de las demás personas-

-¿pero te gustó o no?-

-esa no era la pregunta-

-yo también quiero saber si te gustó o no- dice zetsu2

-_le dije a itachi que lo nuestro sería secreto, entonces..._no, fue una sensación demasiado extraña para mi gusto, además de que son demasiado fríos, como los de un cadáver, podría decirse que fue una sensación un tanto desagradable-

-_no se si enojarme o estar satisfecho con esa respuesta-_

-al fin hemos terminado, joder, que ya me dolían las rodillas de tanto estar inclinado-

-bueno, lo mejor será que les prepare la cena...¿quien va a quedarse a cuidar al jefe?-

todos los akatsukis se van

-no necesito que me cuiden-

-no se, pero, no me gusta que estés solo... same¿puedes cuidarlo tú?-

-no-

-te daré galletas-

-está bien- en un segundo se encuentra al lado de orochimaru

-por cierto, líder, ya no puedes tener una habitación para ti solo-

-y por qué?-

-porque saso-chan necesita dormir cómodo, así que no puede compartir la cama con alguien-

-_favoritista…_¿y entonces en donde dormiré?-

-pues con: itachi, deidara, hidan, kakuzu y tobi-

-son demasiadas personas en una sola cama-

-pero caben-

-...-

-si quieres podemos compartir mi cama pein- 

-..._es mejor que compartirla con cinco personas..._gracias konnan-

-no hay de que...supongo que eso es un si-

el líder asiente

-bueno, pues si ya estamos todos listos, me voy a preparar la cena-

deidara: -y hasta aquí ha llegado el capi, hum-

sasori: -ha sido de relleno, pero igual forma parte de la historia-

deidara: -danna, en este capitulo te ha tocado besar dos veces a itachi-san, hum -

sasori: -ni me lo recuerdes-

deidara: -bueno, tenemos a hidan en la pantalla...hidan, me escuchas, hum-

hidan: -si deidei, te escucho perfectamente-

deidara: -_otro más,hum..._**ùú** puedes quitarles las vendas, hum-

hidan: -estás seguro?-

deidara: -si-

hidan le quita la venda al líder

lider: -konnan, yo no quise decir eso, realmente tu eres alguien sumamente importante para mi, jamás te podría reemplazar-

hidan le quita la venda a konnan

konnan: -no quiero oírte, todo lo que dices son mentiras-

lider: -realmente, para mi, tú eres-

konnan: -no quiero oírte decirlo-

líder: -eres la persona más especial del mundo-

konnan: -ya basta, por favor! detente-

líder: -no, konnan, lo tengo que decirte es algo que debes oír-

konnan: -te he dicho que no quiero escuchar más de tus mentiras...siempre dices...que yo soy alguien importante en tu vida, pero, nunca lo demuestras, jamás me has dedicado alguna palabra de cariño, o algún abrazo,...todo lo que haces es hablar de bijus, guerras, poder, fuerza, nada más, nunca le das importancia a los sentimientos que tengo o tenia hacia ti, jamás me dedicas tiempo, no me dejas participar de las misiones, cuando lo único que quería era protegerte, ayudarte con tus ideales, pero, solo me tratas como si fuera un estorbo, como a alguien débil, como si no fuera nada...simplemente me canse de oír tus mentiras, ya no quiero más-

líder: -konnan, déjame explicarte-

konnan: -no quiero, ya no...mmm-

kakuzu le vuelve a colocar la venda en la boca a konnan

kakuzu: -lo siento konnan-san pero, debes escuchar lo que él tiene que decirte-

líder: -gracias kakuzu-

kakuzu: -esta no le va a salir gratis-

lider: -sabia que dirías algo como eso...konnan, se que no quieres escucharme pero, sólo desde que te amo es bella mi vida; sólo desde que te amo se que vivo, tu eres mi preciado tesoro, es por eso que jamás te envió a alguna misión, porque temo perderte, que te lastimen, jamás me lo perdonaría si te ocurriera algo...eres mi bella flor de primavera, aquella flor que ha llenado mi vida de esperanza y ha hecho renacer mi corazón, hasta el momento de conocerte, mi vida solo era dolor...yo...de verdad te quiero mucho, eres lo mas importante para mi, eres la razón por la que quiero cambiar el mundo y hacerlo un lugar mejor para nosotros dos, para ti...la razón por la que he estado un mas distante de lo normal estos días es porque hoy es tu cumpleaños- konnan se sorprende -te estábamos organizando una fiesta y consiguiendo una banda de música, esa que te gusta tanto; fuyu no hana (flor de invierno...creo que se escribe así)...además de organizar los preparativos para un festín en un restaurante y juntando dinero para que nos fuéramos nosotros dos solos de vacaciones por dos semanas...es por eso que no he tenido tiempo para dedicarme a nuestra relación...de ningún modo me gustaría perderte, eres mi luz, mi esperanza, mi felicidad, mi tesoro, mi estrella, mi vida, pero aun más importante...eres la persona con la que me gustaría compartir el resto de mis días, la persona a la que quiero proteger con mi vida, la persona por la que quiero seguir viviendo...pero si tú ya no quieres seguir conmigo, lo entiendo...solo me interesa que tú seas feliz, tu felicidad es la mía, además; te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, solo me interesa ver esa bella sonrisa que te caracteriza en tu rostro cada día, nada más...solo me importas tú, solo me importa tu felicidad...es por eso que estoy dispuesto a dejarte si así lo quieres, aunque me duela, si es lo que quieres, lo haré...-

hidan: -creo que ya puedes quitarle la venda-

kakuzu asiente y se la quita

konnan: -pein...nagato, yo, no quiero estar lejos de ti, todo lo que quiero es compartirlo todo a tu lado; la tristeza y la alegría, quiero, reír a tu lado, llorar a tu lado, soñar contigo, vivir contigo...para mi lo eres todo, la única persona a la que he amado y siempre amare, la persona por la que estaría dispuesta a entregar mi vida, la persona por la que quiero vivir...si fueras capaz de perdonarme por las estupideces que he dicho-

lider: -todo lo contrario, perdóname tu, por haber sido un tonto-

konnan: -yo fui la tonta-

lider: -no, yo lo fui...perdóname-

konnan: -perdóname tu-

lider: -no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo soy quien ha cometido errores-

konnan: -no, fui yo-

hidan: -ya cállense, me están colocando nervioso-

hidan desata al líder, y kakuzu; a konnan. ambos apenas se sueltan corren el uno hacia el otro a abrazarse

konnan: -te quiero mucho-

lider: -yo también-

hidan: -no soy partidario de la cursilería, pero, ...me encantan los finales felices-

kakuzu: -...me alegro por ellos-

hidan: -deidara, misión cumplida-

deidara: -buen trabajo-

sasori: -tú planeaste todo esto?-

deidara: -si, hum, pero, tobi me dio la idea-

sasori: -ah si, pues fue muy buena idea...bien...pues, damos por finalizada esta transmisión-

deidara: -nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, hum-

saso/dei: -adiós, y cuídense!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasori: -finalmente tenemos listo el capitulo 10 :D-

Hidan: -y lo hemos traído solo para ustedes :3 -

Sasori: -¿hidan?...¿qué ha pasado con deidara?-

Hidan: -se ha ido a almorzar-

Sasori: -ya veo...y ¿qué hay de almuerzo?

Hidan: -papas fritas con bistec-

Sasori: -¿en serio?...

Hidan: -si-

Sasori: -entonces yo también me voy a almorzar-

Sasori se va

Hidan:-bien, como sasori se ha ido, hoy yo seré disclaimer...ummm, esto está un poco silencioso, necesito compañía-

Se va corriendo al comedor y trae a Kakuzu

Kakuzu: -joder hidan, que estaba almorzando-

Hidan: -no te morirás por dos minutos sin comida-

Kakuzu: -...-

Hidan: -los personajes de naruto no le pertenecen a mary...pertenecen a masahi kishimoto...-

Hidan se va

Kakuzu: -eso es todo?-

Hidan: -eh?-

Kakuzu: -que si solo me trajiste para eso-

Hidan: -claro...qué querías¿qué te diera un regalo o algo?...era solo para tener a alguien al lado-

Kakuzu: -...me debes tu trozo de carne-

Se va corriendo a la cocina

Hidan: -¿QUÉ?...Kakuzu!-

Se va corriendo tras de él-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 10

Tobi no puede dormir

Ya son las 10 de la tarde en la casa de mary. La mayoría ya se encuentra en su habitación. Algunos a gusto, otros, no tanto.

-joder, deidara, gánate mas a la orilla, que me estoy ahogando- hidan se encuentra al centro de la cama y empuja a kakuzu, quien a su vez, empuja a deidara y este cae de la cama

-¡tú quisiste dormir al centro, baka, hum!-

-obvio que tenia que dormir al centro, el más kawai siempre duerme al centro de la cama, porque es el lugar mas cómodo-

-¿el más kawai?...tú no eres kawai, baka, hum-

-tienes razón, no soy el más kawai, soy la cosa más linda del mundo, do-be-

Deidara entra nuevamente a la cama y empuja a kakuzu, quien a su vez, empuja a hidan

-corrección, eres la cosa más insoportable del mundo, hum-

-quieres pelea, dei-chan-

-no gracias, no me gusta golpear a los más débiles, hum-

-ahí te pasaste- se levanta sobre la cama -ponte de pie-

-que más quisieras, levántame tú, hum-

-hidan, acuéstate de una buena vez, tú deidara, no le digas nada mas, ya sabes que no se queda nunca tranquilo- dice kakuzu

-joder kakuzu, en vez de apoyarme te colocas en mi contra- se acuesta

-tobi tiene calor-

-pues cámbiale el lado a itachi o deidara-

Tobi mira a itachi

-_cuco.._- mira a deidara -senpaiiii-

-no, hum-

-pero senpai-

-dije que no, hum..._aunque...estaría al lado de itachi...y ¿colocarme como un tomate, no gracias, hum-_

-itachi¿te cambio el puesto?-

-solo si así te quedas callado-

-que pesado...si, "me quedare callado"- imita la voz de itachi

-tobi-

-_ah!-_ grito dentro de la mente de tobi

-córrete mas allá...a tu derecha-

Tobi asiente...ahora quedan en el siguiente orden de izquierda a derecha: deidara-kakuzu-tobi-itachi-hidan

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

-¿estás cómodo? Saso-chan-

-...si...-

-si necesitas algo, mi habitación es la de al lado, la que tiene una nubecita roja en la puerta-

-¿podrías...-

-si?-

-apagar la luz al salir-

-si, claro-

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_-tobi tiene miedo-_ mira discretamente a itachi. Este le devuelve la mirada -_...cuco!...además, tobi también tiene calor, apenas puede respirar, pero no quiere sacarse su mascarita naranja...mejor esperara hasta que se queden dormidos...por el momento solo..-_se levanta la mascara hasta dejar al descubierto sus labios-_ ahora tobi puede respirar_

(- oOo -)

Todos se encuentran con los ojos cerrados

_-mmm...estará dormido- _se pregunta itachi_ -pues lo parece -_se sienta sobre la cama y se acerca a tobi

_-tobi tiene miedo-_

Itachi comienza a quitarle la mascara poco a poco

-ahhh! Tobi no lo soporta mássss!- se levanta y sale corriendo de la habitación

-y ahora qué le pasa, hum- dice deidara mientras se pasa la mano por los ojos

-no lo se..._yo solo quería ver su cara-_

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

-mmm...y ahora ¿dónde dormirá tobi?- golpea en la puerta de la habitación de konnan y el líder

-¿si?-

-¿puede tobi dormir con ustedes?-

-emm..tobi, _..la cama es muy pequeña, no vamos a caber los tres.._lo que pasa es que...-

-lo siento tobi, pero no- dice finalmente el líder

-pero ¿por qué?-

-porque dos son compañía, tres son multitud..._me afectó la tele-_

-oh...- se va a la siguiente habitación -zetsu-san¿puede tobi dormir contigo?-

-lo siento tobi, por mi estaría bien pero, apenas caigo yo en la cama, no vamos a caber los dos-

-oh...-dice deprimido y se pasa a la siguiente- kisame-san ¿puede tobi dormir contigo? por favor-

-¿tienes galletas?-

-no-

-entonces no-

-pero...-

-no-

-tobi tiene mala suerte...-pasa a la siguiente- eto..sasori-san ¿puede tobi dormir contigo? onegai-

-solo si me devuelves...mi anillo-

-ummm, tobi no puede hacer eso- 

Tobi camina en dirección a la siguiente habitación y cuando esta a punto de tocar la puerta recuerda algo-

Flash back

-por cierto, tobi, tengo algo que decirte, hum-

-y ¿qué es senpai?-

-el tipo ese, orochimaru, debes alejarte de él, hum-

-¿y por qué?-

-porque es un monstruo, que se come a los chicos buenos-

-oh!-

-y en las noches es peor, porque...emmm...porque, le salen tres cabezas más y su cuerpo se transforma en el de una serpiente que escupe ácido por sus cuatro bocas, hum, y se traga enteros a los chicos buenos, hum-

-que miedo-

Fin del flash back

-mejor no...tobi no quiere que se lo coman- se va a la siguiente- mary-chan ¿puede tobi dormir aquí en tu habitación?-

-emmm, tobi, es que no se puede, tu eres un chico-

-tobi no es un chico-

-ehh?-

-tobi es; un buen chico-

-si se que eres un buen chico, pero, el problema es que eres un chico y yo soy una chica, no podemos compartir la misma habitación-

-pero como konnan-san y el líder?-

-es que ellos ya son adultos, ellos saben lo que hacen-

-por favor, tobi promete no hacer nada malo, onegai-

-_ay, cómo puede ser tan lindo?..._está bien, pero con una condición, no le digas a nadie lo que veas aquí adentro-

-tobi promete no decirle a nadie-

Se abre la puerta y aparece mary con el cabello suelto y un pijama negro con nubes rojas (n/a: pantalón y polerón)

-no vienes con nadie ¿verdad?-

-tobi está solo-

-pasa-

Tobi entra

-wow-

La habitación esta decorada con varios póster de cada miembro del akatsuki y tres de gaara. Uno de cuando tenia seis años, otro de a los doce y el tercero de a los dieciséis. El fondo de las paredes es de color negro con nubes rojas (n/a: muy fanática, lo sé) ,y nueve muñecos con la vestimenta de akatsuki se encuentran sentados sobre una repisa. Además, hay un conejo gigante sentado en el lado izquierdo de la cama y una cajita de música con forma de corazón sobre la cama, al lado de un libro abierto, pero, lo que mas le llama la atención a tobi es que ,los antes, verdes ojos de mary, ahora son de color castaño.

-mary-chan...¿qué le pasó a tus ojos?-

-nada...siempre han sido de este color, lo que pasa es que me colocaba lentes de contacto verde-

-y ¿por qué? Si tus ojos son bonitos-

-ah si, pues gracias...es la primera vez que me lo dicen..yo usaba los lentes porque un niño en un caber me dijo que me veía bien con los ojos verdes y el cabello rubio..pero como tu dices que mis ojos normales son bonitos, no usare mas esos molestos lentes de contacto-

-así está mejor, que estés cómoda contigo misma- se tira sobre la cama -tu cama es muy blandita-

-es que tiene resortes- se va a acostar

-qué es esto- toma la cajita musical y la abre- suena bonito

-es una caja musical, me la compre hace una semana-

-¿qué es esto?- toma el libro 

-es un libro de cuentos-

-ohhh...¿le lees un cuento a tobi?-

-bien...¿conoces el del patito feo?-

-no- (n/a: yo tampoco, pero, lo inventaremos)

-había una vez un patito que tenia tres hermanos, eran hermosos patitos amarillos, en cambio, él, tan solo era un patito negro de plumas alborotadas. todos se burlaban del patito por no ser tan bonito como los demás, era el único en todo el lago que siempre estaba solo, nadie quería hacerle compañía. Todos le gritaban en la cara "lo feo" que era y luego se marchaban.

El patito feo, lloraba todas las noches en el lago le pedía al cielo desaparecer, no quería seguir, no soportaba más las burlas el rechazo de los demás. Estaba cansado.

Esa misma noche, el patito, se marchó del lago y no regresó. Nadie lo echó de menos. Ni siquiera sus hermanos.

El patito caminó camino semanas casi sin descansar. Hasta que se encontró un lago muy parecido al que había en su antiguo hogar. Pero allí solo habían cisnes, el patito tenia mucho calor sed. Temeroso se acerco al lago a tomar agua. Creía que lo iban a rechazar al igual que en el otro lago pero, al contrario de lo que había pensado; lo aceptaron e incluso lo invitaron a vivir con ellos. Ahora tenia amigos una nueva familia.

Años más arde, llegó al lago un grupo de hermosos cisnes blancos y de suave y brillante plumaje. Uno de ellos era el patio feo que se había transformado en un bello cisne, mucho mas hermoso que los patos del lago. Nadie podía creerlo. ahora todos querían hacerse amigos del patito, incluso, lo invitaron a vivir allí, pero...él no quiso hacerlo, a que ahora si tenia verdaderos amigos familia, que lo aceptaron aun siendo...un patito feo...-

-es una historia muy triste y bonita también-

-si...pero, es una lastima que las personas no puedan ser como el patito feo y transformarse en cisnes- susurra

-perdón ¿dijiste algo? Es que tobi no alcanzó a escuchar-

-que es una historia muy bonita y me alegro por el patito- dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza

-tobi también se alegra por el patito...por cierto, antes dijiste que te sentías sola ¿en donde está tu familia?- 

-ellos...están en un lugar mejor-

-ah...tobi lo siente, no fue su intención...-

-ah,...espera un poquito, no era en ese sentido, de verdad están en un lugar mejor, pero, de vacaciones en Valparaíso, es que lo que pasa es, que un día me gané el kino y quisieron comprarse una casa en santiago y yo quise quedarme aquí, al menos para terminar este año escolar, a duras penas me dejaron quedarme, pero con la condición de que los llamara cada mañana a las 9, además aquí al lado viven mis tíos y en la esquina viven mis abuelos, además de que en el colegio tengo a todos mis amigos y algunos de ellos viven en la población de al lado y en la de al frente...odio el colegio pero, no me arrepiento de haber escogido quedarme, sino, no me habría encontrado con ustedes-

Tobi también se alegra de que escogieras eso-

-gracias tobi-chan- nuevamente le acaricia la cabeza

-también le agrada que le acaricies la cabeza...deidara-senpai normalmente se la golpea a tobi-

-eso esta mal, tobi-chan es un buen chico-

Tobi sonríe bajo la mascara

-¿podrias...-

-...?-

-seguir acariciándole la cabeza a tobi un rato más? por favor-

Mary asiente

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

-tengo sed- dice orochimaru, mientras se levanta y camina en dirección al baño

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_-estoy aburrido...creo que mejor voy a dar una vuelta por la casa-_piensa sasori. Al tiempo que dificultosamente se levanta y camina hacia la puerta (n/a: sasori se mueve con dificultad y lentamente, casi sin fuerza...recuerden que no pueden usar su chakra que el cuerpo de sasori es una marioneta)

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

-de verdad tenia mucha sed...hmph- ve a sasori a mitad del camino -pero miren nada más a quien me encontré solito por aquí-

-maldición- susurra- _justo me tenia que encontrar con este en esta condición...ni siquiera me puedo mover lo suficientemente rápido como para volver a mi habitación cerrar con llave...o por último ir a donde esa niña para que este no me moleste- _piensa

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

-creo que debería ir a buscar a tobi, hum-

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

-nos la pasábamos bien cuando éramos compañeros de equipo -lo toma por la cintura y lo acorrala contra la pared

-te la pasabas bien...querrás decir-

-vamos, sabes que también te gustaba, ku ku ku-

-lo único que se,...es que te aprovechabas...cada vez que me quedaba...sin chackra-

- ay, no te pongas asi, si era algo mutuo-

-fue solo una vez-

-pero te gustó-

-lo único que me gustó...de ese momento fue...la cara de idiota que... Tenias, cuando te tire al suelo...ah, ah- respira dificultosamente a causa del cansancio -no me gustan las serpientes-

-y a mi no me gustan los niños de madera-

-sabes que no soy un niño...ah-

-lo se pero, tu apariencia no ayuda mucho a que lo recuerde

-quita tus asquerosas manos de mi danna, hum-

Orochimaru le dirige una mirada llena de aborrecimiento

-esto no es de tu incumbencia niñita, así que vuelve a dormir-

-¿qué dijiste, hum!-

-deidara, no necesito de tu ayuda...puedo arreglármelas solo...-

-ya escuchaste-

-danna-

-deidara, vete por favor-

-¿irme?..._como aquella vez..._no lo haré, hum...si no te alejas de él te voy a dar una paliza que jamás olvidaras-

-espérate un momentito, no creo que seas alguien bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo...-

-_tiene razón, deidara es el tipo de ninja que es experto en combates a larga distancia-_

-muy por el contrario, yo se bastante en ese ámbito, así que, quien se llevaría una paliza, eres tú-

-y crees que soy tonto, no sabré mucho del combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero, tengo un as bajo la manga, y ese as, se llama mary-

-esa niña, no me digas que la enviaras a ella a darme una paliza, si se ve más débil que tu, ku ku ku (n/a: así es la risa de orochimaru)-

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

-aaaachuuu- (pésimos efectos de sonido...lo anterior fue un estornudo) -creo que alguien está hablando de mi..._ojalá sea saso-chan, kyaaaa, es tan lindo-_

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_-_es una debilucha, pesada, fea, maleducada, con pésimo gusto de ropa y un tanto extraña, hum...-

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_-me arde el oído izquierdo, alguien está hablando mal de mi-_

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_-_pero, te olvidas de algo...a esa niña ardilla...se le cae la baba por danna, así que si se entera que alguien le ha hecho algo que a él no le guste ¿crees que dudará en darnos permiso para golpearlo, hum...pues yo creo que no, creo que le dará la autorización a todo el akatsuki para golearlo, obviamente sin matarlo pero, a parte de mi, hay dos personas más que estarían contentos al tener autorización para darte un buen puñetazo en toda tu asquerosa cara, y el líder e itachi son buenos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, hum-

-como molestas niña-

-no vuelvas a decirle así...- sasori tiene una especie de machete colocado cerca del cuello de orochimaru, peligrosamente cerca (n/a: recuerden que cuando sasori se desmonta un brazo, desde el codo, aparece una cuchilla, machete, como quieran decirle...obviamente envenenada)- ¿me escuchaste?-

-danna-

-deidara, te dije que... podía defenderme solo...no necesito de tu ayuda...vete-esta ultima palabra la dice con un tono de voz molesto y dando a entender que es una orden

Deidara se queda helado

-y tú orochimaru...déjame en paz de una maldita vez...ah, ah..o la próxima...este cuchillo no será solo...una advertencia-

-ay que te pones latoso pero, sabes que eso es lo que me gusta de ti, esa actitud arrogante, o es que te olvidaste de lo bien que la pasábamos antes-

-mira idiota, aléjate de mi ahora mismo...o si no-

-¿o si no qué?- 

le aparta el brazo y le da un brusco beso, pero de inmediato recibe un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, que lo hace caer al suelo. Deidara se lleva rápidamente a Sasori y entran al cuarto de este ultimo. Al tiempo que ambos entran, deidara cierra la puerta con llave.

-¿por qué hiciste eso?- te abandoné una vez, danna, no volveré a hacerlo, hum

-abandonarme?...¿de que hablas?-

-danna, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, hum- dice mientras ayuda a sasori a caminar hasta su cama

-y ¿qué es?- dice mientras se acuesta

Deidara se sienta a los pies de la cama

-verás,...me gustaría saber...si tú...si acaso tu..danna, yo...- aprieta sus manos

-deidara- deidara voltea a verlo -sabes bien que, no me gusta esperar-

-si, lo olvidaba...danna ¿tú me odias?- sasori se sorprende -yo, desde aquel día me siento miserable, te abandone en aquella cueva con esa vieja y la niña del pelo rosa, solo porque quería capturar al kyubi, en ese momento solo pensaba en mi mismo, cuando me entere de lo que te había pasado me sentí terrible, me sentí culpable, se que soy una molestia para ti, que para ti solo soy un chiquillo tonto que no sabe nada de la vida, debes odiarme...-

-deidara- lo interrumpe -yo no te odio...lo que pasó ese día...no es tu culpa, yo quise..yo me dejé herir apropósito...quería morir, eso es todo...tú no tuviste nada que ver...no tienes que sentirte culpable...tu no tienes la culpa... de nada, fui yo quien tomo la decisión...de dejar de vivir...-

-tu fuiste quien quiso dejar de vivir, pero¿por qué?-

-es suficiente con que sepas eso- dice mientras cierra los ojos y ladea su rostro hacia la pared

-pero danna-

-no me lo hagas repetir-

-ves que soy una molestia para ti, hum-

-nunca dije que...no lo fueras-

-pero dijiste que...-

-dije que no te odiaba-

-danna, hum-

-tienes un pésimo gusto...del arte, eres impulsivo...tardas mucho, tus explosiones...-

-¿qué tienen mis explosiones, hum-

-me molestan...me causas muchos... Dolores de cabeza...con tu arte...también, no sabes obedecer ordenes...y podría seguir así toda la noche...-

-danna, me estás ofendiendo, hum-

-pero...-

-...,hum-

-me agrada tu compañía-

Deidara se sorprende al oír eso, nunca creyó que podría escuchar una frase así salir de la boca de su danna. pero haber escuchado eso lo hace sentir sumamente feliz. Aunque sasori no parece darle importancia a la frase que acaba de decir. Para deidara significa mucho

-_gracias danna-_

-¿no deberías irte a dormir?-

-me gustaría quedarme aquí a tu lado, danna, si no te molesta, hum- sasori no dice nada -supongo que eso significa que puedo hacerlo, hum-

Deidara se levanta y camina hasta el otro extremo de la cama y se siente en el suelo. Sasori lo observa disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo. Piensa en invitarlo a dormir en su cama, mientras el se queda en el suelo, pero su orgullo lo impide, además, sabe que deidara se negara. También piensa en dejarle una frazada pero también sabe que deidara no querrá recibirla. Así que decide esperar hasta que el rubio se quede dormido.

Pasan un par de horas y todo parece estar en silencio. Deidara se encuentra dormido en el suelo y susurrando cosas como; el arte es efímero, el arte es una explosión, tobi no baka, hum, entre otras cosas. Sasori sonríe al oírlo hablar dormido y se agacha para tomarlo en brazos y dejarlo en su cama. Al mismo tiempo que lo deja, lo tapa y le acaricia la cabeza. Luego se sienta en el suelo.

En las otras habitaciones casi todos se encuentran durmiendo y al igual que deidara, la mayoría habla dormido. Itachi susurra cosas como; malditas galletas, estupido kisame, líder, déjame descansar un día, no quiero más misiones, vacaciones, deidara, eso no es arte, estupido sasori, quiero ver la cara de tobi.

Hidan está abrazando una almohada y susurrado cosas como; joder kakuzu, serás avaro, mami, quiero mi guadaña, jashin-sama te castigara pagano.

Y en el otro extremo de la cama, con un pie fuera de esta, se encuentra kakuzu diciendo; joder hidan, no soy avaro, cómprate tú otra guadaña, tu dios no existe.

La temperatura comienza a bajar repentinamente

-tobi tiene frío- mira a mary- mary-chan ¿estás dormida? -no le responde- hace mucho frío- se mete dentro de la cama

Mary se encuentra abrazando a un osito de peluche, que se le cae apenas tobi entra a la cama. La chica se da vuelta y abraza a tobi

-tobi es un buen chico...por eso mary-chan lo abraza-

En las demás habitaciones todos se encuentran dormidos y solo kisame, el líder y konnan, hablan dormidos

-dominar el mundo-

-pein, te quiero-

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

-galletas- (n/a: no hace falta decir quien dijo eso)

A la mañana siguiente 

El sol entra por todas las ventanas de la casa. Ya no hace tanto frío como en la noche. Todo está en silencio.

-mmm...que sueño más extraño...mmphh bosteza y estira sus brazos

-mary-chan! Ya despertaste!-

-ahh!- grita y se cae de la cama...rápidamente te arrastra hasta chocar con la pared- ¿q-q-quien eres!-

Todos en las demás habitaciones despiertan 

-mary-chan ¿estás bien? Estás asustando a tobi

-tobi?...entonces no fue un sueño?-

-tobi no sabe de que estás hablando-

-¿qué haces en mi cama?-

-tu dejaste a tobi entrar a tu habitación anoche-

-no lo recuerdo-

-estuviste abrazando a tobi toda la noche...tobi sabia que no debía entrar en tu cama, pero es que tenia frío, anoche hacia mucho frío-

-frío, no me digas que llovió...y yo que quería llevarlos hoy a comprarse ropa normal...camina en dirección a la ventana.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Kisame se levanta pero repentinamente se detiene y se queda mirando hacia el espejo. 

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Deidara acaba de despertar y se sorprende al encontrase dentro de la cama. Voltea a ver al suelo a ver a su danna, pero se encuentra a un shockeado sasori que no deja de mirar sus manos

-danna, tu cuerpo...-

Se escucha un grito por parte de kisame

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

-esto es un milagro- dice mary

Mary: -y hasta aquí ha llegado este capitulo-

Líder: -se ha tardado un montón escribiéndolo y al igual que el otro le ha quedado un tanto melodramático-

Mary: -líder, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí-

Líder: -es que quise venir porque mañana me voy de vacaciones-

Mary: -y que opinas de este cap?-

Líder: -que estuvo terrible...además...yo no hablo dormido-

Mary: -eso solo lo dice tu líder-

Líder: **-¬/¬** -

Mary: -bien...mejor nos vamos a escribir el próximo capitulo-

Líder: -mmm...quiero mandar un saludo antes de irme-

Mary: -vamos líder, la cámara es tuya, di lo que quieras-

Líder: -bien...te odio, kisame necesita un psicologo, itachi también, hidan necesita un psiquiatra, tú igual-

Mary: -líder, mejor manda el saludo-

Líder: -un saludo a todos mis fans y a toda esa gente bonita que deja reviéw y que dice que soy guapo...bueno, eso era todo...adiós y un...como se llama...beso de vaca, eso es...un gran beso de vaca para todos ustedes-

Mary: -nos vemos-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tobi: -y finalmente aquí está el capitulo 11-

Mary: -y se llama milagros, ya sabrán por qué-

Tobi: -es algo que pone muy felices a algunos miembros de akatsuki :**D**-

Mary: -pero antes de ir con el capitulo les haremos unas pequeñas aclaraciones para que no se pierdan-

Tobi: -ahora mary-chan ya no coloca emoticones dentro del capi-

Mary: -así que para que se guíen...tobi-chan siempre habla como si estuviera muy contento y en tercera persona, por lo tanto es como si siempre estuviese así...:**D**...solamente en caso de estar sumamente molesto (cosa que no creo que suceda) hablaría en primera persona...ahora yo...siempre trato a las personas con un diminutivo, como a ; saso-chan, deidei, same, kaku, etc...además, siempre hablo como si estuviera así...**nn**...para entregar confianza...-

Tobi: -y nunca mira a las personas a los ojos y raramente mira a la cara...también siempre que alguien se le acerca mucho (a un metro o menos), coloca sus brazos frente a su cuerpo y baja la mirada...siempre camina agachada, se viste con ropas muy anchas...duerme abrazando algo, le tiene miedo a itachi-san...le agrada deidara-senpai pero, también le gusta pelear con él, nos prepara la cena, el desayuno, nos lava la ropa y le lee cuentos a tobi antes de ir a dormir-

Mary: -**oo**...tobi-chan, me conoces mucho...ahora vamos con deidei...siempre que alguien termine con "hum" es deidei,...solo deja de decirlo cuando se encuentra triste y le gusta llamarme niña-ardilla..._todos me tratan como a un roedor..._si alguien se ríe con "ku ku ku" es el jefe (orochimaru) o si llama a deidei niña o niñita, o si le dice pein-chan al líder, o si ...si alguien dice "joder kakuzu" automáticamente es hidan o también si dice dei-chan-

Tobi: -si alguien le dice pein al líder es konnan-san **:D**...si alguien da ordenes, es el líder...también si alguien dice algo sobre ahorrar es kakuzu-san...y por ultimo, si alguien tiene un inner es zetsu-san-

Mary: -si, desde ahora en adelante, zetsu tendrá inner y aparecerá en negrita lo que su inner diga...nos olvidábamos de same e itachi-san...si uno hace cualquier cosa por galletas, es kisame, si alguien odia las galletas es itachi-san o si me trata de enana, también es él y se me olvidaba saso-chan...¿cómo pude olvidarme de saso-chan!...si alguien dice uchiha de pacotilla es él, si me dice niña,; también es él...y seguiremos al final del fic-

Tobi: -hoy tobi es disclaimer **:D**-

Mary: -y comentarista al final del fic también-

Tobi: -wiii **:D**...los personajes de naruto "el chico dattebayo" pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, mary-chan solo los usa para crear fanfics y fanarts...todo lo que aparece en este fic es realidad, así que pueden encontrar la casa de mary-chan y su liceo y ubicarla a ella por ser la única chica con las suficientes agallas para salir a la calle con el peinado de itachi-san, la bandana de la aldea de la arena puesta, su nombre escrito en su polerón y por...-

Mary: -tobi-chan, no sigas por favor, se supone que iba a mantener mi identidad en secreto-

Tobi: -pero mary-chan no le dijo a tobi eso **óò**-

Mary: -no importa, no puedo enojarme contigo...mejor vamos con el fic-

Tobi: -si, vamos con el fic **:D**-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 11

Milagros

-esto es un milagro- dice mary mientras se asoma por la ventana

Tobi se coloca su lado y observa también

-¿qué es un milagro?...tobi solo ve nieve-

-lo que pasa es que aquí nunca a nevado,...jamás...es la primera vez que veo la nieve-

-...-

-es hermosa...entonces es por eso que hacia tanto frío anoche...frío...mmm...ay no!- sale corriendo

-mary-chan, espera!- tobi corre tras de ella pero impacta contra alguien -¿quién eres?-

-tobi soy yo, mírame, a que no soy guapo

-...?...tobi no te conoce-

-soy kisame- le da un golpe en la cabeza

-kisame-san?...pero kisame-san es azul, tiene unos ojos raros y también tiene branquias (n/a: son branquias verdad?)

Kisame le da otro golpe en la cabeza

-mis ojos no eran raros, baka-

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

En la habitación de zetsu

-¿quién hace tanto escándalo allá afuera?-

Se levanta y camina hasta la puerta

-me siento liviano-

Se mira al espejo antes de salir y se rasca la cabeza

-eh?-

Vuelve a verse en el espejo

-ahhhhh!- sale corriendo de la habitación- chicos, chicos mírenme-

-¿quién eres?- pregunta tobi

-soy zetsu...¿quién eres tú? - señala a kisame

-soy kisame-

-kisame, y que le paso a tus ojos de...qué le pasó a tu cara?-

-no se ¿qué le paso a tu cuerpo?-

-tampoco se-

-maldición, dejen de hacer escándalo- dice el líder-

-¿quiénes son ustedes?-

-son kisame-san y zetsu-san- responde tobi

El líder no puede creerlo. Kisame es ahora un moreno, peliazul de ojos azules y zetsu es un joven de piel pálida, peliverde y ojos verde limón, sin la planta carnívora.

Llegan hidan y kakuzu

-hidan-san ¿a que no adivinas quienes son? -dice tobi mientras apunta a kisame y zetsu

-...por el pelo diría que ese es zetsu...pero, no puede ser porque zetsu es un engendro de la naturaleza-

-¿a quien le dijiste engendro?-

-a zetsu-

-yo soy zetsu y el es kisame-

-por jashin-sama...no puede ser

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

-puedo ver, puedo ver- dice itachi mientras salta sobre la cama- ya no necesito a mi estupido hermano menor-- se detiene al ver pasar a una persona de cabello rubio con ropa negra, corriendo por el pasillo-...¿deidara?- se baja de la cama y camina en la misma dirección

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

-espero que ese vivo -dice mary mientras abre lo que parece ser la casia de un perro -tobito- dice mientras mueve a un perrito negro y de pelo esponjado- tobito despierta- lo mueve mas fuerte -despierta por favor-

Tobito despierta y salta sobre mary tirando al suelo lleno de nieve y lamiéndole toda la cara -ah, ja, ja, tobito detente, me estas babeando toda-

tobito se va corriendo hacia otra persona que se encuentra allí y salta sobre él

-parece que le gusto a tu perro- dice itachi mientras sujeta al perro con las dos manos en el aire frente a el

-itachi-san?- dice la chica que aun se encuentra tirada en el suelo -¿qué haces aquí?-

-nada en especial...¿cómo se llama?-

-tobito-responde mientras se coloca de pie

-¿sabe hacer algún truco?-

-_¿qué le pasa, está extrañamente amable?..._sabe saltar, hacerse el muerto, dar vueltas y sentarse pero, solo lo hace si le muestras un trozo de carne, es un glotón

-siéntate-

El perro inmediatamente se sienta y mueve la cola

-hazte el muerto- obedece inmediatamente -da vueltas- obedece nuevamente

-increíble, nunca le obedece a nadie que no sea yo y normalmente solo lo hace cuando le muestro un trozo de carne-

-hay que saber hablarles-

-¿te gustan los animales?-

-solía tener un perro cuando era pequeño pero, murió cuando tenia 11 años-

-y ¿de que murió?

-el muy idiota me siguió hasta el entrenamiento y le cayeron cinco kunais encima; dos en la cabeza, uno en el pulmon, otro en el estomago y el ultimo en la columna-

-_pobre perro-_

-por cierto…te ves muy bien; chascona, sin calcetas, con pijama y el rostro cubierto de saliva de perro-

-_sabia que lo bueno, no podía durar mucho-_

itachi se va 

-sabias que eres un pesado ¿verdad?-

-…- itachi voltea a verla –tobito…salta sobre ella

-¿eh?- el perro salta sobre ella y comienza a lamerle la cara nuevamente –tobito..ja ja, eres un…, ja…traidor..ja, ja

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

-itachi-san- dice kisame mientras corre hacia el recién llegado –mírame, soy kisame, ahora soy guay, soy más guay que zetsu- dice mientras lo abraza

-oye!- reclama zetsu

-kisame, si no me sueltas ahora te arrepentirás-

-perdón, pero, es que estoy tan contento!-

-...-

(- oOo -)

-así que tú eres same?...correcto?...- kisame asiente -y tú eres zetsu-san, no?-zetsu asiente -a kaku se le colocaron los ojos ...umm...normales y a deidei le desaparecieron las bocas que tenia en sus manos...em, esto es raro...-

-más raro es lo de zetsu, hum-

-por qué lo mío es lo más raro?-

-porque ustedes eran dos en uno, hum-

-como el chicle-

-eh?-

-estaba hablando sola-

-das miedo, hum-

-emmm...¿en donde está sasori?- pregunta konnan

-danna está en su habitación, hum-

-voy a buscar a saso-chan para que vea lo que pasó!- dice mientras se aleja corriendo

-oye, danna dijo que quería estar solo-

Mary no lo escucha

-oOo-oOo-oOo

-saso-chan, estás ocupado?-

Sasori abre la puerta

-¿qué sucede?- pregunta

-no creerás esto pero, zetsu parece una persona normal y same ya no es azul, ni tiene branquias y...por dios! Saso-chan tienes pancita, quiero decir, tienes abdomen -se coloca roja y desvía la mirada- necesitas algo, cualquier cosa-

-no-

-bueno, si necesitaras algo, solo avísame- se va

-niña...- mary voltea inmediatamente- tienes algún chaleco o algo por el estilo, que sea de mi talla-

-hai, voy a buscar uno de inmediato, no tardo!- se va corriendo hacia dentro de su habitación y vuelve con un polerón de buso negro, con un gorro, un bolsillo de canguro y un cierre que parte desde el pecho hacia arriba, también tiene un cierre en cada puño de las mangas- ¿te gusta este, si no te gusta puedo ir a buscar otro-

-ese esta bien- 

-saso-chan, te espero aquí afuera para que vayamos a donde los demás-

-no te molestes-

-pero...-

-puedo ir solo-

-ohh...está bien- se marcha

(- oOo -)

-chicos, hoy voy a llevarlos a comprase ropa "normal"-

-¿qué tiene de malo nuestra ropa?- pregunta konnan

-es que si te ven así vestida en la calle, se burlaran de ti, o los mas idiotas te golpearan-

-que gente mas tonta-

-si, se llaman neonazi...pero, antes de ir, necesito que...bueno, esto suena feo pero, necesito que se bañen,...-

-¿qué quieres decir con eso, hum-

- no es que huelan mal ni nada por el estilo pero, están pasados a sangre, animal muerto y cosas así-

-y ¿qué esperabas, somos ninjas-

-ay, si no los estoy criticando, por mi estarían como ustedes quisieran pero acá las personas son muy discriminativas...acompáñenme al baño para enseñarles a usar la bañera- 

-joder, crees que no sabemos bañarnos?-

-ay, si no es eso...o es que quieres bañarte con agua fría?...no verdad, bien, pues esta llave de aquí es para el agua fría, y esta otra para el agua caliente, eso era todo-

-que simple- dice konnan

-traten de bañarse rápido, es que solo tengo dos baños y somos 12 personas...además, debemos partir antes de las 11: 00-

-¿por qué?-

-por dos razones...la primera: porque las calles están mas vacías...y la segunda y más importante: mi vecina se levanta a las 11: 00 y es terriblemente copuchenta, quien sabe que pueda inventar si ve saliendo a 10 hombres de mi casa-

-que vecina más molesta tienes- dice el recién llegado sasori

-danna, la niña-ardilla dijo que apestábamos, hum- dice haciendo pucheritos

-yo, yo nunca dije eso, solo dije que estaban pasados a sangre y animal muerto-

-ah si, pues, es cierto-

-danna, no la apoyes, hum-

-no la estoy apoyando, solo digo que de verdad están pasados a sangre y animal muerto, excepto esos tres- señala a konnan, itachi y mary -konnan no está pasada nada, solo huele a lavanda pero, ustedes dos, apestan a perro-

Itachi le dirige una mirada un tanto molesta por el comentario y el tono de voz que ha usado sasori. Mary simplemente agacha la cabeza

-creo que yo debería bañarme primero- dice mary con cierto tono de tristeza -como estoy pasada a perro-

(- oOo -)

20 minutos después sale mary cambiada completamente de ropa. Ahora lleva un polerón de buso, que aparentemente le queda dos tallas más grande, un pantalón de buso que da la misma impresión, todo es de color negro .

-bien¿ahora quien se va a bañar?-

-yo, hum-

-bien, entra, me pasas toda tu ropa-

-...- deidara la mira feo y con los ojos entrecerrados -pervertida, hum-

-¿QUË, yo no quise decir eso, es para lavar u ropa-

-si como no, hum-

-y para que querría yo verte sin ropa?- se marcha a su habitación a buscar dos pares de busos y polerones y le entrega un par al rubio -toma, cuando termines puedes ponerte eso, es unisex, así que pueden usarlos los chicos y las chicas-

-ni se te ocurra mirar, hum- le entrega su ropa

-ya te dije que no lo haré…mejor me voy a donde itachi-san a dejarle el otro par-

Un minuto más tarde

-itachi-san, puedes entregarme tu ropa sucia para lavarla? Por favor

-…-

-te traje otro par de ropa para que lo uses mientras se seca la tuya-

-esta bien, espera un momento- se coloca una toalla alrededor de la cintura –toma-

-gracias- dice mientras se tapa los ojos –aquí tienes-

(- oOo -)

-bien,ya les termine de lavar la ropa...a todos.,falta poco para que se seque...ahora, solo...tengo que hacer el desayuno- dice mientras se lana sobre el sillón- ya veo de lo que se quejaba mi mamá cuando tenia que lavarnos la ropa- bueno, mejor me apuro, para terminar rápido-

(- oOo -)

-ya está listo el desayuno!- dice mientras se dejar caer sentada en una silla y apoya su frente contra la mesa -esto es agotador-

Se escuchan unos pasos avanzando rápidamente hacia el comedor

-¡tobi quiere desayuno!-

Mary sonríe

-_es agotador pero, vale la pena-_

-gracias mary-chan- dice mientras se sienta a su lado

_-esas palabras hacen que valga la pena..._de nada tobi-chan_-_

-¿cuál es mi puesto enana?- pregunta un recién llegado itachi

_-genial...aparte de ardilla, soy enana..._en el que quieras sentarte- se sienta a su otro lado, mary se sorprende -¿te molesta?-

-n-no, para nada..._ahora ni desayunar tranquila podré_-

-a verrr...¿cuál es mi puesto, hum-

-deidara-senpaiiiii, siéntate al lado de tobi!-

-...no gracias, hum,- se sienta frente a mary con sasori a su lado derecho -y ¿qué se supone que es esto, hum-

-el desayuno-

-...hum..._ni aparente a las lagartijas que teníamos de desayuno, con suerte podía comerme un conejo_ -

-si no te gusta, no comas-

-no te preocupes niña-ardilla, voy a desayunar-

-se ve delicioso- dice pein y se sienta al extremo de la mesa

-gracias por la comida- dice konnan mientras se sienta y se lleva un trozo de pan a la boca

-whoa, esto es el desayuno?-pregunta hidan- jashin-sama te recompensará-

-ya no van a caer más- dice itachi mientras toma un sorbo de café

-si ¿verdad?- mary comienza a comerse rápidamente un trozo de pan

-¿en donde me voy a sentar yo?- pregunta kisame

Mary parece atragantada

-eso te pasa por comer tan rápido-

-...- toma un sorbo de café y se recupera- siéntate aquí same, yo ya he terminado- se para aun con su taza de café en la mano y afirma en la pared

-gracias- dice alzando una ceja

-¿ya no hay más lugares?- pregunta zetsu

-lo siento zetsu-san pero, tendrás que esperar a que alguien termine de desayunar-dice mary mientras se va hacia la sala de estar y se tira en el suelo de este. Un orochimaru que pasaba por ahí, accidentalmente, la en el estomago- ...ay...- dice sin muchas ganas- _ni fuerzas para quejarme tengo-_

-ay¿qué haces tirada en el suelo?-

-_bonita forma de pedir disculpas..._nada...-

-odio pedir disculpas pero...- se coloca una mano en la cabeza- esta vez si que no ha sido mi intención-

-no te preocupes jefe- se sienta- no pasa nada...deberías sentarte un momento, no quedan puestos libres en la mesa para que tomes desayuno-

-...- 

se sienta en el sillón al lado de mary. Quien vuelve a tirarse en el suelo. Orochimaru solo se limita a observarla

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Deidara no le quita la mirada de encima a sasori. Este se da cuenta de ello., al igual que itachi, pero, decide disimular que no se ha dado cuenta y no le dirige la mirada a deidara, solo sigue desayunando como si nada pasara. Itachi baja la mirada para terminar de desayunar. Ahora deidara disimuladamente le dirige la mirada a él. En esta ocasión, solamente sasori se percata de ello. Itachi, quien ya ha terminado de desayunar, se levanta y se marcha. Zetsu toma su lugar

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

-auch- 

Ahora es itachi quien la pisa

-está bien que seas enana pero¿tanto como para pisarte? Eso es demasiado-

-muy gracioso...¿nunca has pedido disculpas verdad?-

-no, y no tengo intención de hacerlo, ha sido TU culpa, por estar ahí tirada-

-...mejor me voy a servirle el desayuno a zetsu-saaaaaan- dice mientras cae al suelo con tobi encima- ay-

-mary-chan, tobi no te vio, tobi lo siente mucho-

-no tobi-chan, fue mi culpa, yo lo siento- dice mientras ayuda a tobi a ponerse de pie

-no, fue culpa de tobi, por no fijarse por donde camina-

-ay, tobi-chan, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, tu eres un buen chico-

-siii, tobi es un buen chico-

Mary sonríe

-jefe, ven a desayunar-

(- oOo -)

Todos se encuentran en la sala de estar

-ahora que estamos todos listos, podemos ir a comprarles ropa...pero primero, tobi-chan, tienes que quitarte tu mascarita-

-pero mary-chan...tobi no quiere quitársela-

-es que te van a molestar en la calle, y no quiero que te molesten-

-a tobi no le importa que se burlen de él-

-pero...-

-tobi no cambiara de opinión-

-está bien...vámonos, no se separen de mi-

(- oOo -)

Están todos parados frente a un local que dice "todo a 3.000"

-no me digas que en este local de mal muerte vamos a comprar nuestra ropa- dice hidan

-oye, aquí la ropa y el calzado es de buena calidad, aunque sea barato-

-si son de buena calidad ¿por qué son baratos?- pregunta kakuu

-porque son usados-

-...- silencio general por parte de todos

-a comprar se ha dicho!- dice mientras apunta al local

-...- nuevamente silencio general

-escojan un pantalón, un poleron y un par de zapatos-

-¿tan poco, hum- pregunta 

-tengo poco dinero, además, tan solo con eso, me saldrán 99.000 pesos, eso es mucho-

-por primera vez creo que la niña-ardilla tiene razón-

-deja de llamarme así-

-nunca, hum-

-y ¿por qué me dices así? Si yo no te molesto-

-por tres razones, hum... te llevas la comida a la boca con ambas manos, como las ardillas, comes rápido, como las ardillas y tu pelo parece virutilla, es esponjoso, como el pelo de la cola de las ardillas, hum...además, me caes mal, hum-

-jo...- se deprime- pues tú tampoco me caes bien, prototipo de hombre-

-¿QUË, hum!-

-prototipo de hombre-

-retira lo dicho-

-no-

-niña ardilla con pelo de virutilla-

-prototipo de hombre-

-no pelen, pelear es malo- dice tobi

-él empezó-

-no es cierto, hum-

-si lo es-

-no, hum-

-si-

-ya cállense y entren al local de una vez- dice el líder

(- oOo -)

-es la primera vez que tengo tantos clientes en un solo día- dice la chica que atiende el local- _y la mayoría están bien guapos, especialmente el peliblanco-_

Hidan se da cuenta de cómo lo mira la chica y al momento de pagar...

-disculpa guapa, podrías hacernos una rebaja?-

-eh?- se coloca roja- si-

-muchas gracias- le besa la mano derecha

-¿cuánto es?- pregunta mary

- son 90.000-

-de lujo, nos ha salido mas barato-

-hasta pronto preciosa-

-hasta pronto-

Todos salen fuera del local con sus respectivas prendas en una bolsa. Cada uno lleva su bolsa con sus cosas

-bien, ahora solo tenemos que caminar hacia el otro extremo del centro para comprar su ...bueno ya saben...su ropa interior- susurra

-no tienes porque susurrarlo, es normal que usemos- dice el líder

-¿qué es ropa interior?- pregunta hidan

Todos se paran en seco

-es broma-

Mary ve pasando a una niña que se le hace familiar al otro lado de la calle y le saluda.

-ya se!..._al fin se cual será mi venganza-_ comienza a marcar un numero en su celular- aló, recuerda que me debe un favor, pues necesito que me lo devuelva...-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o--o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-

Mary: -y finalmente ahí estuvo el capi...habrá un concurso especial...al primero o la primera que conteste correctamente de que se trata la venganza...aparecerá como acosador(a) del akatsuki que desee-

Sasori: -es solo una oportunidad por lector, el capi está listo, por lo que no se cambiara la venganza por alguna idea mejor-

Mary: -tobi-chan ?qué te ha parecido el fic-

Tobi: -a tobi le ha gustado, aunque ha estado todo un poco serio y melodramático-

Mary: -es que estaba con la depre...pero ahopra, voy a ir a leer el manga 393 para que seme suba el animo al ver como itachi-san finalmente le saca los ojos a sasuke-

Sasori: -menuda forma de ser feliz-

Tobi: -muchas gracias por haber leído el fic-

Mary: -tobi-chan, aun no nos despedimos-

Tobi: -ohhh-

Mary: -solo queda una cosa más que decir y es que, dentro del fic, tratamos a itachi como a una persona completamente normal, pero cuando está solo, o no hay ningún akatsuki cerca, cuando se encuentra con uno de ellos es el itachi frío y serio que todos conocemos-

Sasori: -el concurso durara una semana y si no ha contestado nadie, pues dejaremos el concurso para más adelante...ahora si puedes despedirte-

Tobi: -muchas gracias por haberse molestado en leer el fic...un beso de vaca par todos :**D**-

Saso/mary: -adiós-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o--o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-


	13. dulce, dulce venganza

Bien, antes de ir con el capi, aquí va la explicación que le debo a todo el mundo por la tardanza

Bien, antes de ir con el capi, aquí va la explicación que le debo a todo el mundo por la tardanza...

No fue mi culpa, en serio, lo que pasa es que, pues han sido meses difíciles, ya que, no tenia ni uno, cero money, estaba con la depre, pero eso es un estado natural en mi nñ, mi mamá me quito el computador, el mismo día en que iba a traer el capi, me desperté en la mañana y me di cuenta de que el computador no estaba, mi teclado se hecho a perder, le faltaban teclas y algunas no escribían y tampoco algunos números, etc, se me perdió el pendrive, como dije antes, no podía ocupar el computador ni para copiar un documento a un disquete, así que, les recomiendo que si alguna vez sus padres los amenazan con que les van a quitar el computador, créanles...sigamos, no tenia ni lápiz ni papel para poder escribir en un cuaderno, lo se, eso ya es lo ultimo, pero es que los lápices siempre se me pierden apenas me los compro, no tenia nada de tiempo porque como ya salí de clases y no estoy trabajando, pues adivinen; mary tiene que lavar la ropa, la losa, cocinar y limpiar la casa, y lo peor de todo, que no tiene nada que ver con que haya traído el capi o no es que...me quitaron el tevecable, fue horrible, imagínense tres televisores y solo se ve un canal, y para peor, el canal mas FOME de todos, el canal nacional, para los que viven en chile, ellos me comprenden y saben de que hablo al decir que ese canal es totalmente aburrido...ahora se preguntaran si no podía ocupar el computador...oh, esperen, antes de eso, les voy a contar una cosa mas, para que me tengan lastima XDD..pues, que el otro día estaba de cumpleaños, bueno, fue hace como un mes atrás y fue el peor día de todos, lo primero que hice ese día fue, pues literalmente "levantarme a limpiar excremento de perro", en serio, ríanse, pero no es muy agradable hacer ese tipo de cosas en tu cumpleaños además de estar sin ninguna migo porque todos sen encuentran en la universidad en una ciudad a dos horas tu pueblo y con tu mama enojada todo el día contigo por decir el día anterior que no pensabas estar en la casa el día de tu cumpleaños, según ella, yo lo dije porque la familia me estorbaba, pues no es así, yo amo a mi familia y no me imagino el hecho de estar sin ellos, daría mi vida por mi familia, solo quería estar lejos de ahí porque no hay un muy ambiente allí, no es que no haya cariño, porque hay mucho de eso aunque nunca lo digamos, es solo que, ese lugar no me trae muy buenos recuerdos, pero mejor no le sigo, que si no, no termino y no leen el capi, bueno, ahora pude traer el capi porque me han devuelto el computador y hemos comprado un nuevo teclado, a mi papá se le ha arreglado la pega (trabajo) y es por eso que ahora están leyendo esto...por cierto, cuando digo que me quitaron el computador, no es porque yo haya hecho algo malo, fue por una metida de pata de parte de mis dos hermanas y pues, tuvimos que pagar todos, así que no se imaginen que soy la típica hija rebelde y desobediente...bien, ahora, a leer el capi que estaba escrito hace meses así que no me acuerdo exactamente que dice, pero por el titulo me lo imagino...así que...DEW nn

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o--o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-

Tobi: -hemos llegado con el capitulo 12 **:D**-

Mary: -...si-

Tobi: -y aquí finalmente se sabe de que se trata su venganza** (:-**

Mary: -...- asiente

Tobi: -mmmm...tobi no sabe que mas decir, ayuda a tobi mary-chan-

Mary: -...- se va

Tobi: -a donde vas? Mary-chan **óò**-

Mary: -a mi habitación, quiero estar sola-

Tobi: -pero...-

Mary se va

Deidara: -hola niña-ardilla., hum-

Mary: -hola deidara-

Deidara: -¿qué pasó con el "hola deidei"?, hum..-

Mary sigue caminando

Deidara: -whoa, no puedo creerlo, al fin te peinaste, hum...hoy no tienes ese horrible pelo de virutilla, hum!- grita -

tobi, ¿sabes lo que le pasa?, hum-

Tobi: -no, pero se ve, desanimada-

Deidara: -...hum, bien, ¿de que se trata el capitulo de hoy?, hum-

Tobi: -es el día en el que decide cual será su "venganza"-

Deidara: -oh, si,...lo olvidaba, es de aquí en adelante desde donde comienzan las cosas más interesantes, hum **:3**...según yo, hum-

Tobi: -a tobi también le gustan las cosas que ocurren de ahora en adelante en el fic, ese lugar era muy extraño pero, también sucedían cosas divertidas en el **:D**-

Deidara: -aunque habían algunas cosas sumamente aburridas, hum -

Tobi: -siii...los adultos de acá son muy aburridos y serios-

Deidara: -y que lo digas, hum...¿a quien le toca ser el disclaimer hoy?, hum-

Tobi: -tobi no sabe-

Deidara: -bien, entonces seré yo, hum...los personajes de naruto no le pertenecen a la niña-ardilla, son propiedad de masashi kishimoto, hum...a mary solo le pertenece el escenario principal del fic...o sea; su casa, hum-

Tobi: -ahora a leer el fic (: -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o--o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-

Capitulo 12

"Dulce, dulce venganza"

Se encuentran todos caminando por las calles del centro de la ciudad. Una chica de cabello rubio se queda detenida mientras saluda a una persona al otro lado de la calle. Quien a su vez, le devuelve el saludo.

-ya se!..._al fin se cual será mi venganza-_ comienza a marcar un numero en su celular- aló, recuerda que me debe un favor, pues necesito que me lo devuelva...-

-y ¿qué es lo que necesitas?- se oye la voz de un hombre un tanto mayor, a través del celular

-dijo que seria lo que quisiera, y que no se negaría por más estupida que fuera la petición-

-si!, si, lo recuerdo, apúrate que estoy en medio de una reunión-

-necesito que acepte a 11 nuevos alumnos y los coloque en mi curso-

-¡¿QUÉ?!...¡¿cómo se te ocurre?!, mira, mejor lo hablamos más calmadamente frente a frente...ven al liceo dentro de 20 minutos-

-bien- corta la llamada

-¿con quien hablabas?- pregunta konnan -se oía un poco exasperado-

-hablaba con el marido de mi tía, no te preocupes, él es así, siempre exagera todo-

-ahhh-

-chicos, vamos a cambiar de dirección, necesito que vayamos todos al liceo-

-¿qué es el liceo?- pregunta zetsu

-el lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez-

(-+oOo+-)

Afuera del liceo

-¡¿cómo se te ocurre que coloque a 11 nuevos alumnos en tu curso?!-

-si caben, incluso, caben 15-

-no me refiero a eso-

-dijo que me haría cualquier favor-

-si pero, ¡esto es un abuso!-

-pero...-

-nada de peros-

-me debes muchos favores y te estoy guardando muchos secretos-

-no me convencerás-

-bueno, no es mi problema lo que mi tía te haga cuando sepa que; le has sido infiel...-

-fue solo una vez-

-perdiste el collar de su abuela en una apuesta-

-voy a recuperarlo-

-gastaste todos sus ahorros-

-fue por necesidad-

-siempre vomitas el guisado que te prepara, ese que siempre le dices que te encanta-

-emm...¿cómo supiste eso?-

-no estaba segura pero, me lo acabas de confirmar-

**-esta niña sabe extorsionar...¡dale duro!-** inner de zetsu

-tsk-

-tu atropellaste a su perro-

-...!- comienza a preocuparse

-te comiste su pastel de cumpleaños y quemaste su vestido de novia-

-pero, eso fue un, un accidente, la vela se me cayo encima, yo solo quería mirarlo-

-me estas haciendo guardarte tus secretos a cambio de un favor que luego no me quieres devolver-

-...- comienza a sudar

-cuando se estaba incendiando su casa fue porque tú-

-está bien, esta bien!, no sigas, soy un desastre ...acepto...pueden entrar, desde mañana son alumnos oficiales-

-¡siiii!- dice mary mientras salta- por cierto, ellos no tienen uniforme- al hombre comienza a aparecerle un tic en su ojo derecho-...además, no pueden dar su nombre verdadero porque son; agentes secretos, y necesitan estar encubiertos, no pueden entregar ningún tipo de información referente a ellos, y usaran un nombre falso...además de que estos tres- apunta al líder, zetsu y kisame- son miembros de la realeza-

-¿en serio?-

-si, por eso no pueden teñirse el cabello de otro color, ya que eso seria una ofensa y podría crear conflictos entre su país y el nuestro-

-¿y de que país son?-

-no podemos entregar ninguna información- dice konnan- _hasta yo me estoy creyendo esa mentira--_

-y aquel es el futuro heredero al trono- apunta al líder -verdad líder?- pein asiente

-bien, permanecerán con su nombre falso, el cabello de esos dos seguirá igual y con él, siempre y cuando se comporte bien, no tendré problemas, puede quedarse con los piercings- dice mientras se masajea las sienes -¿y ese por qué usa mascara?-

-porque tiene un problema en la piel, y no se puede exponer a la luz del sol-

-ok?- dice alzando una ceja- dejémoslo hasta aquí, dame sus nombres clave en un papel y entran mañana a las 9:30 am, sin uniforme-

-gracias tío- dice mientras escribe los nombres de los 11 en un papel -¿sabias que eres mi tío favorito?

-si, si, nos vemos mañana- dice tomando el papel en sus manos- _mejor ni pregunto por los nombres, ya me duele demasiado la cabeza.-_

(-+oOo+-)

-esto solucionara todos mis problemas-

-te ves muy contenta enana-

-lo estoy...verás, ahora estaré con ustedes todos los días de la semana y no los dejaré solos en casa, además de que ya no tendré que ahorrar porque podrán tomar desayuno acá y también almorzar- solo invertiré dinero en la cena, ya no tendré que lavar tantos platos...además, así será muchísimo mas fácil explicar cuando alguien me vea con ustedes, ya que seremos compañeros del mismo curso, no seria extraño verlos en la calle conmigo o en mi casa-

-o sea, que no podremos deshacernos de ti en todo el día, hum-

-eso duele pero, si, así es-

-en donde aprendiste a mentir así?-

-eh?...líder, no me vea como una mentirosa profesional, por favor...odio mentir pero,...a veces, es necesario- dice con un tono de tristeza-...especialmente...cuando se trata de...- comienzan a asomársele unas lagrimas

-mary-chan ¿te encuentras bien?-

-eh?...si!, a veces uno necesita mentir para ayudar a alguien, para proteger a alguien, o simplemente para no hacer sentir mal a los demás, entre otras cosas,...en este mundo es necesario aprender a hacerlo si se quiere sobrevivir- dice con una sonrisa- ahora, vamos a casa!, mañana será un día muy largo...créanme-

(-+oOo+-)

A la mañana siguiente

-se me ha hecho tarde!- grita mirando el reloj y levantándose de golpe

El reloj marca las 9:00 am

-es muy tarde- dice mientras intenta colocarse unos pantalones negros de tela y la polera del liceo al mismo tiempo- tengo que apurarme- finalmente logra vestirse e intenta colocarse los zapatos- kuso!!- sale corriendo aun intentando colocarse los zapatos- chicos levántense!!-

-¿qué pasa?- pregunta kisame, aun con un notable sueño -ya son las ocho?- pregunta

-las ocho?!, son las nueve!, despierta a los demás mientras que yo voy a despertar a los de abajo- dice saltando en un pie

-hai- dice antes de bostezar y caminar hacia la habitación continua

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-levántense!- grita mientras abre la puerta

-no sabes golpear?, hum?-

-...tan simpático como siempre,...eso no importa ahora, vístanse, vamos a llegar tarde son las 9:05!- dice mientras se aleja corriendo-

-me pido primero en el baño- dice hidan mientras toma sus cosas y se va corriendo

-segundo- dice tobi mientras hace lo mismo

-espérenme!- dice kakuzu mientras los sigue

Los tres se van, dejando solos a: itachi y deidara. Itachi comienza a cambiarse de ropa en ese mismo lugar.

-...!, hum!-

-¿sucede algo?- pregunta mientras se quita la polera

- a-ah?!..na-nada!, hum!- dice moviendo las manos rápidamente

-deidara...-

-¡SI?!, HUM?!- pregunta nervioso

-no me grites en el oído por favor- se coloca una mano en el oído derecho

-oh, perdón, hum-

-deidara...-

-¿si?, hum-

-¿eres un chico verdad?-

-¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!, HUM!!- grita ofendido

-_en vez de ciego quedaré sordo..._yo también lo soy ¿sabes?...-

-si, lo se, hum- dice aun molesto y cruzándose de brazos

-entonces, no debería incomodarte que me cambie de ropa aquí, quiero decir, tengo lo mismo que tú, no tengo nada que no hallas visto antes-

-...hum-

-pasaría lo mismo si tú te cambiaras de ropa aquí, a mi no me incomodaría para nada, ya que no tienes nada que yo no halla visto antes...¿o si?-

-por supuesto que no, hum-

-además, sólo iba a cambiarme la polera aquí, no soy tan estúpido como para cambiarme de ropa interior enfrente de ti-

-_menos mal, hum-_

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-hidan, apúrate y sal del baño, ya llevamos diez minutos aquí-

-joder kakuzu, la perfección lleva tiempo-

-si no sales ahora te sacamos a la fuerza-

-kakuzu...cállate-

-...-

-¡kaku, tobi-chan ¿todavía no se cambian?!-

-es que hidan-san aun no quiere salir del baño y ya lleva 10 minutos allí..además, kakuzu-san le dijo que se apresurara, pero el ha dicho..-

-"la perfección lleva tiempo"-

-eso hace las cosas más fáciles-

-..?-

Se acerca a la puerta

-hidan, no tienes por que arreglarte tanto, no puedes ser más perfecto de lo que ya eres-

-¿en serio?-

-si, eres el arte encarnado en su máxima expresión, eres el más kawai de todo el akatsuki y también el mas fuerte y masculino de todos-

-oye- reclama kakuzu

-es solo para que salga- le susurra a tobi y kakuzu -tobi-chan, el baño del segundo piso está desocupado-

Tobi se va corriendo al segundo piso. Se oye el abrir de la puerta

-no voy a salir contigo si eso es lo que quieres-

-jamás se me pasaría por la mente semejante idea-

-¿eres idiota o qué?, solo te lo dijo para que salieras ba-ka - dice kakuzu mientras entra rápidamente al baño -ay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta- dice desde dentro

-¡jashin-sama te castigara por mentirosa!-dice apuntándole

-y a ti por presumido-

-yo no soy presumido-

-si lo eres-

-jashin-sama te castigara por insultar a uno de sus fieles súbditos-

-jashin-sama no existe- dice mientras se va corriendo

-uhhhh- dice el recién llegado uchiha -_ni yo me meto con jashin-_

-pagana!!-dice mientras toma una escoba comienza a perseguirla-

(-+oOo+-)

-¡era broma, jashin-sama si existe!,...-

-de nada sirve que te disculpes ahora pagana-

-no iba a hacerlo...nadie lo conoce y solo tiene un súbdito-

-ya dejen de pelear-

-pero líder, ella insulto a jashin-sama-

-no lo insulte, solo dije la verdad-

-pagana-

-no soy pagana, soy atea-

-es lo mismo-

-no lo es-

-si lo es-

-que no-

-que si-

-ignorante-

-pagana-

-presumido-

-tonta-

-baka-

-fea-

-engreído-

-grosera-

-yo no soy grosera, tú eres el grosero-

-no lo soy-

-si lo eres-

-que no-

-que si-

-que no-

-que si-

-no-

-si-

-no

-¡¡ya cállense!!- dice el líder mientras le quita la escoba a hidan -se supone que tenemos que irnos- dice mientras los toma a ambos del brazo- así que...TÚ te quedas callado...y TÚ nos guías hasta tu colegio-

-haaai- dicen desanimados

(-+oOo+-)

El reloj marca las 9:35 am.

-están todos listos?-

-si- contestan

-llevan sus yogures-

-si-

-bien, ahora...son las 9:35, el recreo termina a las 9:45, o sea, que solo tenemos 10 minutos y el liceo esta a 20 minutos de distancia...lo que quiere decir...-

-que tenemos que irnos corriendo-

-exacto-

-entonces ¿qué estamos esperando?..vámonos- dice el líder

(-+oOo+-)

Un minuto más tarde

-eres demasiado lenta niña-ardilla, hum-

-ay, perdón- dice ofendida

-a este paso, no llegaremos nunca, hum-

-...-

-creo que he visto a tortugas corriéndolas rápido que tú, hum-

-déjame en paz-

-me siento como si estuviera corriendo en cámara lenta, hum-

-¿qué pasara si llegamos tarde?-

-nos van a armar la media bronca-

-y ahora nos van a regañar por culpa de un roedor, hum

-yo no soy un roedor-

-pero lo pareces, hum-

-ya basta, me cansé- dice itachi -en cual dirección debemos ir?

-es todo el tiempo en línea recta-

-bien-

dice mientras le toma la mano derecha y comienza a correr lo mas rápido que puede llevándola casi a rastras

(-+oOo+-)

5 minutos más tarde dentro del liceo

-ah...ah...ah...por dios...creo que voy a morir- dice mientras se afirma en una pared y se coloca una mano sobre el pecho

-...-

-eres demasiado rápido-

-yo no soy rápido, tú eres lenta-

-...hmph..same...vamos a sacar el pase ahora-

-pase?-

-ya sabes...el papelito del que te hablé ayer luego de la guerra de bolas de nieve-

-oh si!, ya recuerdo!, dijiste que me pagarías con galletas-

-si, pero después de que firmes el pase-

-ok-

(-+oOo+-)

-bien, puedes irte a tu sala (n/a: salón de clases, aula, curso, etc)...ya hablé con tu profesora jefe (n/a:-maestra, señorita, profe etc) por mientras, ellos me acompañaran a servicios juveniles a buscar tres cuadernos y un lápiz para cada uno-

-está bien tío- dice con una sonrisa

-te he dicho que no me digas así dentro del liceo-

-siiiii, nos vemos dentro de unos minutos-

-jo, pues que mal, hum, y yo que pensaba que al fin podría deshacerme de ti, hum-

Mary solo lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y se marcha

oOo-oOo-oOo

-¡annie no nee-chan!¡mary ha llegado!, ¿has echado de menos a mary?-

-solo faltaste un día-

-¿entonces no?-

-emmm...si...claro que si-

-wiii-

-hola mary-

-hola paline-

-¿cómo estas?-

-súper mega hiper ultra extremadamente contenta-

-y ¿por qué?-

-porque mi sueño se hizo realidad-

-¡¿al fin tienes novio?!-

-no-

-se pitearon (n/a: acá lo usamos como si significara: matar) a tu acosador-

-no, y no quiero que se lo piteen...además, no pienso decirte que es-

-que pesada-

Suena el timbre. Llega la profesora jefe del curso. Todos se encuentran conversando, riendo, discutiendo, tirandose pelotas de papel

-buenos días-

Nadie contesta

-dije buenos días-

-buenos días- dice una sola estudiante

-odio mi trabajo-susurra para si -presten atención...les tengo un anuncio...-nadie le presta atención- ah...desde hoy...tendrán nuevos compañeros de curso- nuevamente nadie la escucha- adelante-

Entran los 11 miembros y ex miembros de akatsuki. ahora todo el mundo presta atención

-como les iba diciendo, tendrán nuevos compañeros de curso-

-que guapo es ese rubio- dice una chica de cabello largo y ondulado

-es una chica- dice un chico de cabello rubio y corto

-es un chico, se nota de lejos-

Continúan discutiendo

-...pueden presentarse-dice la maestra

-mi nombre es deidara, hum-

-ah ya...no me digan que de veras existe alguien con ese nombre-

-uchiha itachi-

-pein-

-konnan-

-hidan-

-kakuzu-

-hoshigaki kisame...encantado de conocerlos-

-yo soy zetsu, mucho gusto-

-akasuna no sasori-

-hola mary-chan-

-hola tobi-chan-

-tobi espera llevarse bien con ustedes-

-orochimaru-

-bien...ahora...quiero que todos los de esa fila se acomoden en los puestos vacíos de acá-

-jo, me gustaba estar al lado de la ventana-

-que pena mary-chan-

-no te burles-

Dos minutos más tarde

Ahora les daré el orden de puestos. De izquierda a derecha. Junto a la ventana: deidara, a su lado; hidan.

-_noooooooooooo!!,hum!-_

-Detrás de deidara; itachi, a su lado; kakuzu. Detrás de itachi: kisame, y a su lado, konnan. Luego orochimaru y pein.-

-_genial_- piensa el líder, desanimado

-luego: sasori y tobi-

_-¿qué?- _piensan los dos nombrados

-y detrás de sasori , irá zetsu...esos son los puestos, ahora, a sentarse-

-pero...-

-dije: a sentarse-

-si, hum..._que vieja más pesada, hum-_

Un par de horas mas tarde

-¿cuál es tu color favorito? ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿eres rubio natural? ¿son lentes de contacto? ¿eres soltero?-

-haces muchas preguntas, hum-

-es que eres muy guay-

-...gracias...hum-

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-¿_por qué me mira tanto?-_piensa itachi

-sabias que eres muy lindo?-

-...- (n/a: no puedo describir la cara de itachi pero seria algo asi: oo)

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

Una chica interroga a tobi, sin dejar de mirarlo ni un solo momento, a escasa distancia de el. Ya va por la pregunta numero 50

-¿por qué usas mascara?-

-porque a tobi le gusta-

-¿por que hablas en tercera persona?-

-porque a tobi le gusta-

-¿por qué tu mascara solo tiene un agujero?

-porque a tobi le gusta-

-eres lindo-

-...-

-y tierno-

-...emmm...-

-y dan ganas de abrazarte-

- _tobi tiene miedo...-_

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-oye, ese de verdad se parece a orochimaru- dice annie

-no te imaginas cuanto-se tapa la boca

-¿los conoces?-

-em...no...para nada, es la primera vez que los veo, de veras-

-¿entonces por que uno de ellos te saludo?-

-si, te dijo mary-chan- comenta paline desde atrás mientras que le pica con el lapiz en el brazo

-deja de hacer eso, duele-

-no, hasta que digas la verdad-

-la verdad, se abrió un portal mágico que interconecto dos universos alternos, el de naruto y el nuestro, y permitió que ellos entraran desde el universo de naruto hacia nuestro mundo y ahora no saben como volver y...

-ya, si no quieres decir la verdad, no importa-

-los conocí a los 11 antesdeayer, en el patio del liceo, y nos hicimos"amigos"o algo por el estilo-

-¿y nos los vas a presentar?-

-...-

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

De vuelta con Tobi

-¿cuántos años tienes?-

-mmm...Tobi no puede decirlo-

-¿por qué?-

-porque no se acuerda-

-¿en serio?

-si, tobi nunca miente, porque tobi es un buen chico-

-que genial, ahora se me quitaron las ganas de volver a mi puesto-

-!...¡-

-¿por qué usas mascara?-

-es la cuarta vez que preguntas eso

-es para ver si te aburres de que te lo pregunte y te la quites-

-a tobi le gusta su mascarita y no se la quitara-

-ohh...¿perteneces a una banda de rock?-

-_senpaaaaaaai-_

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

-¿te decoloras el cabello o es natural?-

-es natural-

-si, nació viejo, hum-

-cállate dei-chan-

-no me digas así, hum-

-¿ese collar en donde lo compraste?, esta muy bonito-

-me lo regalaron, todos los seguidores de jashin-sama reciben el suyo cuando cumplen un año de haberse incorporado al grupo -

-¿jashin-sama? Es un cantante o algo-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...es mi dios- mirada asesina de parte de hidan hacia la chica

-oh...-

-...-

-...pues, yo...mejor me voy-

-le conviene, hum-

Suena el timbre

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

Tobi se coloca de pie al instante en que escucha sonar el timbre y levanta los brazos alegremente (n/a: o aliviado)

-¡¡wiii, nos vamos!!-

Todos los ahí presentes se quedan callados y sorprendidos, incluyendo al profesor, excepto los akatsuki, quienes se relajan al oírlo hablar...o gritar

-eres tonto o qué?, solo es el cambio de hora- dice sasori

-ah?-

-el bloque pasado te dijeron que era eso, y también habías gritado a mitad de la clase-

-jo, pues tobi no se acuerda- dice mientras se sienta -y entonces ¿por qué la maestra se va?-

-porque ahora vendrá otra maestra tobi-chan

-¿qué asignatura viene ahora?- pregunta kakuzu desde lejos pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escuchen atrás

-nos toca consejo de curso-

-¿qué es eso?-

-una hora en la que no hacemos nada de nada-

-que perdida de tiempo- dice sasori

-podríamos elegir el diseño para el poleron del curso- dice un chico desde la tercera fila, junto a la puerta, su nombre es andy

-y quien hace la clase?, hum-

-la primera profe que vieron hoy-

-la vieja pesada de la mañana?, hum-

-si- contesta otro chico

-ay, si no es pesa' la profe, es de otra generación no ma'- contesta la chica que estaba interrogando a tobi

-si, de la generación en la que el aburrimiento era la ultima moda- dice andy

-ahí viene!- dice un chico que se encontraba parado en la puerta de la sala

Todos comienzan a correr de un lado para otro, intentando volver a sus puestos, chocando unos con otros en el proceso. La profesora llega finalmente al aula de clases y solo se encuentra una persona fuera de su lugar. es la chica que interrogaba a tobi, quien aun no se movía de su lugar

-judith, vuelve a tu puesto-

-jo...volveré- le susurra a tobi

_-miedo-_

-bien, les traje una encuesta, para que se la lleven para la casa y me la traen mañana, ahora...annie, como tu eres la presidenta, pasa adelante para ver que asuntos pendientes quedaron de la semana pasada-

-bueno...lo que quedo pendiente fue, de cuanto va a ser la cuota mensual para hacer algo decente a fin de año, quedamos en que cuando faltara un mes para salir de clases decidiríamos que hacer, dependiendo del dinero que lográramos reunir, además de las donaciones que vamos a hacer para hacer desayunos y venderlos aquí en el liceo para hacer un cóctel antes de las vacaciones de invierno y lo ultimo es que los chiquillos quieren discutir de cómo vamos a hacer el poleron del curso-

-bueno, yo los apoyo con todo lo que necesitan para las dos primeras cosas, pero lo tercero no, ustedes saben que yo estoy en contra del poleron, los estudiantes se ven demasiado desordenados con el, mas de la que ya están normalmente...sergio, andy y alejandro, sáquense el gorro, dentro de la sala de clases no se puede andar con gorro, es una falta de respeto.-

-pero es que hace frío-

-no me interesa-

-pero...esta bien-

-yo opino que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es quedar de acuerdo con el poleron, como la señorita nos va a ayudar con lo demás-

-primero escojamos la imagen, luego el color del poleron-

-yo digo que coloquemos a naruto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mary: -y hasta aquí hemos llegado y la venganza fue que...desde ahora en ade4lante los akatsukis y ex akatsukis irán al colegio...mua jua jua ja ja...soy malvada, ahora unas preguntitas...¿estarán de acuerdo los akatsukis con usar un poleron con una imagen de naruto en la espalda?¿hidan matara a la niña que pensaba que jashin-sama era un cantante?¿seguirán acosando a tobi-chan?¿kaku se opondrá a las cuotas de dinero?¿aparecerá alguna vez el acosador de mary?¿soportaran el primer día de clases sin quedar traumados de por vida?¿cuántas veces seguirá gritando tobi en medio de la clase? Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo, pero antes de irnos...las respuesta a los reviews-

Hidan: - bueno, partiremos con kaori kuni…-

Mary: -oh si, kaori-san, mary te hecha de menos óò

Hidan: -como iba diciendo…lo del personaje que faltaba, pues era sasori y ya aparecio

Mary: -tienes una sensei malvada?, mary tiene una senpai oscurita, y le enseña muchas cosas

Hidan: _-¿por qué habla en tercera persona?..._akane-san,no se que habras hecho pero esta no para de hablar de ti, dice que eres su super-heroína o algo asi-

Mary:- salvo a mary de los malos, de veras-

Hidan: -si, como digas…a .Dreaming So Loud….a mary le ha gustado mucho tu fic… Fersha Ryukaze que review mas original…viva hidan, pues gracias, todos deberian ser como tu nn, en serio y de paso: VIVA JASHIN-SAMA!!...-

Mary: -no te salgas del guion hidan-san…-

Hidan: - Eidan …sabes lo horrible que es no tener computador verdad, lo reconozco, yo tambien me hice adicto, es horrible que te lo quiten y que se heche a perder, es aun peor…-

Mary: -si, fue horrible-

Hidan: -y lo de la chica del otro dia, era horrenda, pero necesitabamos unas rebajas asi que…simplemente aproveche mis dotes de actor y super-modelo –

Mary: -egocentrico, no todas las chicas se derriten por ti, yo al menos no me derrito por ti-

Hidan: -todas menos tú porque no eres una chica, eres un monstruo-

Mary: -eso dolio…-

Hidan: - te dolio porque es cierto Kozumy Yukishi 1824…-

Mary: -un nuevo lector, un nuevo lector!...hacia tiempo que no decia eso-

Hidan: -no te preocupes, al fin subimos el capi, no sufras un paro cardiaco, que sino esta se deprime y nos hecha a perder el dia a todos, actualizaremos mas rapido ahora que nos han devuelto el computador… cherrychan si, tus suposiciones son acertadas, a tobi tambien le ocurrio algo, pero no me dejan hablar de mas… Shiroi Tsuki…

Mary: -mary te hecha de menos óò…

Hidan: -que horrible eso de que te quedaste sin Internet, es el peor castigo que puede haber, de veras y tambien te hechamos de menos, nos estabamos acostumbrando a tus reviews… Kendrix Princess, tambien te hechamos de menos, no te vemos ni en el msn…lo de que tobi habia dormido en la habitación de mary, no me habia enterado….- la mira acusadoramente

Mary: -no es lo que crees pervertido ¬/¬

Hidan: -si claro…

Mary: -…-

Hidan: - melly-

Mary: -un nuevo lector, un nuevo lector!!, me encanta decir eso-

Hidan: -en serio te gusto el fic?, pues yo sinceramente creo que es un fic muy aburrido-

Mary: -si, pero tu no eres comentarista asi que tu opinión no cuenta-

Hidan: -mi opinión siempre cuenta-

Mary: -mary intentara fomentar a la pareja kakuhidan, porque tambien le gusta como se ven…y lo de quedarme con tobi-chan, pues…pues n/n kya, tobi-chan es demasiado lindo como para que mary se quede con el, sniff-

Hidan:- kakuhidan, como no, en tu mundo soy uke ¬¬- susurra – a: mond-

Mary: -un nuevo lector, un nuevo lector!, no me canso de decir eso, de veras-

Hidan: -pos la venganza ya esta escrita, no se puede hacer nada, hasta la proxima oportunidad…otra persona mas que pide TobiMary…¿qué paso en tu habitación la otra noche? Que hay varios que quieren esa pareja-

Mary: -no paso nada n/ñU, de veras-

Hidan: -si como no…a Hanna Tao, al fin alguien pide algo que no sea TobiMary te salvaste, que si no le voy a preguntar a tobi que paso y el no miente-

Mary: -que no paso nada, mary era menor de edad-

Hidan: -pero ahora no-

Mary: -pervertido….ah… Hanna Tao…ese nombre me suena a…shaman king XD, me encantaba esa serie, era demasiado genial, gracias por tu review, de veras nn-

Hidan: - Fersha Ryukaze, muchas gracias por tu review, esta se ha alegrado bastante el otro dia cuando abrio su correo y vio que habia otro review y le decia que se cuidara-

Mary: -si, alguien se preocupa por mary, mary lo leyó el día de su cumpleaños y la hizo sentirse mejor, de veras, sniff, mary se sintió mucho mejor-

Hidan:- y estuvo toda la tarde diciendo eso-

Mary: -es que mary estaba feliz-

Hidan: -por qué hablas en tercera persona-

Mary: -es que como tobi-chan no esta, alguien tiene que hacerlo-

Tobi: -tobi-chan ha escuchado su nombre-

Mary: -llegó non…mary es feliz, quiero decir, soy feliz-

Tobi: -como una lombriz-

Se abrazan

Hidan: -odio cuando hacen eso-

Mary: -que bueno que llegaste, esto no es lo mismo sin ti-

Hidan: -ey!- dice ofendido

Tobi: -tobi vino a darles un beso de vaca a los lectores por haber dejado review :D-

Mary: -que lindo-

Hidan: -lo dicho, odio cuando se juntan estos dos-

Mary: -bien, ahora vamos a despedirnos….pero antes…..lamento el hecho de que este capi me haya quedado tan FOME, pero les prometo que el próximo será mejor que este, me voy a reivindicar e intentar hacerlo estilo los primeros capis del ccea, el próximo capi, traerá mas acción-

Tobi: -siiii, tobi ayudara a escribir el otro capi :D-

Tobi/mary: -un beso de vaca para todos ustedes lindos lectores-

Mary: -de veras-

Tobi: -dattebayo-

Hidan: -me van a traumar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	14. capitulo 13: callate

Capitulo 13

"cállate"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mary: -al fin hemos llegado, se suponía que subiría el capi el sábado, pero no se pudo, ya que nos fuimos en una aventura-

itachi: -fuimos al rescate de tobito-

Mary: -itachi-san, hacia tiempo que no te veía por aquí-

Itachi:-pues no había ningún otro Akatsuki desocupado y como tu no puedes con esto sola enana, pues tuve que venir a ayudar-

Mary: -gracias por ser tan amable ¬¬-

Itachi: -de nada-

Mary: -y pues, iba diciendo que nos fuimos al rescate de tobito el sábado, porque se había desaparecido el martes y fuimos los dos en su búsqueda-

Itachi: -ella y yo...y pues, por eso no pudimos venir antes, además de que esta se gasto la plata del caber en un no se que cosa-

Mary: -fue en comida para tobito, por haber vuelto a la family-

Itachi: -y por ultimo, una advertencia...la primera parte del capitulo de hoy, la escribió zetsu, la segunda, la escribió la enana y la tercera...-

Mary: -tobi-chan...eso quiere decir que yo escribí desde**..."Y así pasa el bloque, discutiendo que color es mejor, y nombrando todos los colores que conocían" **hasta**..."****Dentro de la sala, todos se encuentran sentados sobre las mesas y dispersos"**...lo que sigue después lo escribió tobi-chan.

Itachi: -y lo anterior, pues zetsu, obviamente

Mary: -y pues eso es todo, desde ahora en adelante tratare de actualizar una vez por semana, pero ojo, tratare-

Itachi: -si es que no se gasta la plata o se porta mal en la casa-

Mary:- por cierto ¿en donde están todos?-

Itachi: -viendo doctor house-

Mary: -y yo me a estoy perdiendo?-

Itachi: -pues si, amenos que tengas un televisor con cable dentro de la cabeza-

Mary: -...-

Itachi: -no tienes un televisor ahí verdad?-

Mary: -por supuesto que no...¿a caso crees que mi cabeza es grande?-

Itachi: -no, para nada, ni se me pasaría por la mente semejante idea-

Mary: -eres malo...los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son de masashi kishimoto, alias "el mata lindos", según mi súper-heroína-

Ita/mary: -nos vemos al final del capitulo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-primero escojamos la imagen, luego el color del poleron-

-yo digo que coloquemos a naruto-

-_el kyubi kid- _piensa itachi

- junto con sakura-

-_la pelirrosa_- piensa sasori

-alguna otra propuesta?- dice annie mientras anota en la pizarra

-goku- dice un chico de cabello corto y negro, su nombre es alejandro

-yo propongo a saso-chan...quiero decir, a sasori-

-junto con pinocho y un rayo entre los dos- dice andy

-¡¿qué?!, por supuesto que no- dice mary-

-es que así el tema seria alter-ego-

-sasori no es el alter-ego de pinocho-

-¿cómo que no?, pinocho era una marioneta que quería convertirse en un niño de verdad, y sasori era un niño de verdad que quería ser una marioneta-

-no es cierto, el no quería ser simplemente una marioneta, el era un artista que quería convertirse en su arte-

-ya...mira, mejor dejémoslo ahí-

-yo propongo a gaara y hinata

-_el del shukaku, hum-_

-yo propongo a itachi- dice un chico de cabello castaño desde el primer lugar en la fila de en medio, su nombre es gonzalo

-con la sakura del shippuden- dice judith

-...- silencio general, principalmente por parte de itachi

-¿qué?, sakura se ve mejor con itachi que con sasuke-

-si, claro

-yo propongo que coloquemos un demonio de tasmania- dice paline

-por dios paline, eso es como colocar a mickey Mouse-

-ay, perdón-

-además, ya lo usaron el año pasado-

-una ultima propuesta?-

-kakashi y kurenai- dice sergio, un chico que viste con ropas muy anchas

-tobi propone a deidara-senpai- dice tobi muy emocionado. Mientras sasori lo fulmina con la mirada

-bien, entonces tenemos a: naruto y sakura, gaara y hinata, goku, kakashi y kurenai, itachi y sakura, a deidara y a sasori...los que estén deacuerdo con el de naruto y sakura que levanten la mano-

Todos levantan la mano, a excepción del akatsuki y mary, sin contar a tobi, porque él si la levantó.

-por gaara y hinata?-

Los mismos levantan la mano, pero ahora mary apoya, y también tobi

-goku?- solo tres levantan la mano, incluido tobi

-kakashi y kurenai- solo sergio levanta la mano y tobi

-son pesados, todo porque lo propuse yo-

-a itachi y sakura?-

Increíblemente todos levantan la mano, a excepción de sasori y el mismo itachi

-por deidara?-

Todo el akatsuki levanta la mano, menos deidara y los demás, a excepción de dos chicas y orochimaru

-por sasori?-

Nuevamente todo el akatsuki levanta la mano, menos sasori e itachi, y algunos miembros del curso

-pues así no funciona, solo logramos descartar a goku y a una pareja -

-si, y la que yo dije-

-mejor le preguntamos a cada uno por separado...andy?-

-yo quería lo de sasori y pinocho, pero como no esta, voto por naruto y sakura, como son los mas conocidos-

-alejandro?-

-por goku-

-esa no vale, también la descartamos-

-entonces por el pololo de la meri y hinata- (n/a: me molestan con gaara)

-annie, o sea yo, como no esta orochimaru, pues por gaara y hinata-

-gato?- (n/a: no es el mafioso de naruto XD)

-por naruto y sakura-

-carolina?-

-naruto y sakura-

-deidara?-

-yo?, hum?-

-si, por quien votas?-

-emmm...hum, jo, pues no se..._danna o itachi?, si voto por alguno de los jinchuurikis me matan, y si voto por mi, pues, seguro que hidan no me deja tranquilo hasta fin de siglo, hum-_

Sasori se dedica simplemente a mirarlo desde lejos, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, esperando impaciente su respuesta.

-pues...yo voto por...por...-

Si itachi se diera el lujo de expresar lo que siente, seguramente habría tomado a deidara por los hombros y lo habría sacudido pidiéndole una respuesta.

-yo voto por gaara y hinata-

Y ahí estuvo la respuesta. Sasori e itachi estaban decepcionados, esperaban oír sus nombres-

-senpai serás tonto, debiste haber votado por ti-

-cállate tobi, hum-

-gonzalo?-

-naruto y sakura-

-_ya paso deidara, ya paso, aunque es seguro que el líder me quiere matar por haber votado por un jinchuuriki, hum-_

-hidan?-

-¿quién es mas linda, sakura o hinata?-

La mitad del curso grita hinata y la otra sakura

-eso no fue de gran ayuda, entonces voto por itachi y sakura- itachi se sorprende -no te lo tomes a mal, me caes mal, pero eres miembro de akatsuki, además, eres mas guay que dei-chan-

-oye!, hum-

-y como dei-chan me cae mal, y sasori fue su compañero, pues, era cosa de descarte-

-yo voto por deidara- dice itachi.

Deidara se sorprende y se queda sin habla. Itachi odiaba dar explicaciones, y gastar mas saliva de lo normal, pero a ver que hidan iba a abrir la boca, seguramente para burlarse o algo, no tuvo mas remedio.

-cuestión de descarte, Sasori es un imbecil- dice estas ultimas cuatro palabras en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que el nombrado escuche-... y no votaría por mi mismo, eso es degradante-

-jocelin?-

-meri, cual de todos los chicos es mas genial?- pregunta una chica de cabello castaño oscuro , que le llega hasta la cintura

-saso-chan y gaa-chan..._aunque también itachi-san, pero no...mejor ni lo nombro, como es, seguro que el ego le aumenta si lo nombro-_

-pues, entonces voto por...sasori, como gaara ya tiene votos-

-judith?-

-por tobi-

Tobi iba a levantarse a dar las gracias cuando se da cuenta de que se trata de la misma chica que lo estaba interrogando.

-no esta en la lista-

-pues entonces...itachi y sakura-

-karla?-

-por el demonio...de tasmania...-susurra- por naruto y sakura-

-kakuzu?-

-por deidara-

-joder kakuzu, no votes por dei-chan-

-y crees que te voy a hacer caso?-

-te odio-

-lo mismo digo-

-kisame?-

-por itachi-san y sakura-san-

Dice kisame mientras mueve el brazo derecho, intentando captar la atención de itachi, pero este ni caso le hace. Kisame se deprime

-quiero galletas- susurra

-konnan?-

-por itachi y sakura-

-mary?-

_-gaa-chan o saso-chan...gaa-chan o saso-chan, akatsuki o arena, he ahí el dilema_...¿no se puede votar por dos?-

-no-

_-_entonces por...¿_qué hizo edipo, cómo resolvió esta pregunta?¿era edipo?, no, creo que era hamlet, a quien le interesa quien era el que lo decía, lo importante es que alguien lo dijo y punto, ..._¿cuál era la pregunta?-

-a parte de fea es tonta la niña ardilla, hum-

-deja de decirme así deidei!...oh, si, iba a responder_...pero a quien elijo?...pelirrojo o...pelirrojo..ahhhhhhhh!!, no puedo...- comienza sonar la canción thanks for the memories dentro de la mente de mary (n/a: esto va en serio, y si, al igual que cosmo, tengo música de fondo en mi mente XP)...veamos, quien de ellos dos se vería mejor cantando esta canción; saso-chan o gaa-chan...definitivamente saso-chan...además, el esta aquí, así que mi voto es para..._saso-chan-

-puxa que te tardaste-

-oy, si se le cae la baba por danna, hum-

-marisela?-

-naruto y sakura-

-orochimaru?-

-por sasori..._ku, ku, ku-_

_-odio que diga mi nombre-_

-prade?- (n/a: o paline?)

-por el pololo de la meri-

-gaara?-

-no, ese es su ex pololo, igual que sasori, que la dejo por infiel-

mary se coloca mas roja que un tomate y se tapa la cara con ambas manos. Sasori solo deja pasar el comentario

-obvio que su pololo es itachi-

-qué?!, a mi no me gusta itachi-san-

-ah no- dice con sarcasmo

-por supuesto que no-

-si la baba se te cae hasta el suelo cuando vez un episodio en donde salga él-

-paline...cállate- dicen annie y mary al unísono

-pein?-

-por deidara-

Itachi se sorprende

_-creí que votaría por mi, pero que mas da, mejor que apoye a deidara-_ piensa itachi

-sasori?-

-por deidara-

_-danna, hum_- piensa emocionado mientras voltea hacia atrás

-Itachi es un idiota- dice sasori con todas las intenciones de que el uchiha escuche

_-lo sabia, no lo quiere admitir, pero estamos compitiendo por el mismo premio- _piensa itachi

-sergio?-

-por naruto y sakura-

-tobi?-

-tobi vota por deidara-senpai-

-yesenia?-

-por sasori-

-zetsu?-

-por sasori-

-entonces quedamos...naruto y sakura: 7 votos, gaara y hinata: 3 votos, itachi y sakura: 5 votos, deidara: 5 votos e increíblemente el pesao' de sasori 5 votos también-

A sasori le molesta el comentario

-empaté con itachi y danna, hum-

-saso-chan no es un pesado nee-chan-

_-no voy a discutir contigo en clases..._ahora escogemos el color, yo digo negro- todos la apoyan- con qué otro color?-

-con verde, porque las hojas son verdes-

-menuda conclusión- dice orochimaru

Y así pasa el bloque, discutiendo que color es mejor, y nombrando todos los colores que conocían, ya que el negro combina con todos. Hasta que suena el timbre y se deciden por el verde antes de irse a almorzar

-oh, que pena, tengo que ir a almorzar, nos vemos dentro de una hora -le dice judith a tobi, quien tirita al oír esto

-chaooooo- dice mary- iiii!!-chilla (n/a: si, yo chillo nñU)- me olvide de que es horario de almuerzo, tenemos que irnos corriendo al almuerzo-

dice mientras toma a tobi y sasori de la mano y comienza a correr en dirección a las escaleras y todos la siguen caminando, debido a su "lentitud" para correr.

-niña...puedes soltar mi mano?-

-oh, lo siento, no me di cuenta, gomen, gomen...pero es que si no llegamos rápido a la fila, seguro que nos quedamos sin sillas y... mesa- dice decepcionada al ver que ya hay una fila de cómo unas 100 personas en la fila de las chicas y 150 en la de los chicos- (n/a: esto va en serio también, hacer fila para ir al almuerzo es horrible- chicos...ustedes tienen que ir a esa fila, nosotras dos tenemos que quedarnos aquí-

-te equivocas, no se tienen que quedar ustedes dos, son tres- dice hidan- te estas olvidando de dei-chan...auch- dice al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte del nombrado

-tonto, hum-

2 minutos mas tarde...

-al fin avanzamos tres pasos- dice tobi alegremente

4 minutos mas tarde

-4 pasos mas- dice nuevamente

8 minutos mas tarde

-wiii, vamos a llegar a la mitad de la fila-

-esto es desesperante- dice sasori

16 minutos mas tarde

-al fin vamos a pasar, avanzamos a paso de tortuga- dice konnan

-si, y eso que hoy esta avanzando rápido la fila-

-a los chicos todavía les falta para entrar, su fila es mas larga-

-si, pobres chicos- dice mientras voltea a ver hacia atrás

-avanza- dice un chico desde la otra fila.

-eh?- voltea y ve que no hay nadie en un radio de 5 metros frente a ella. Comienza a acorrer mientras los hombres se ríen y las chicas se cabrean

-la niña-ardilla es un desastre natural, hum-

Konnan y Mary se pasean de un lugar a otro, buscando puestos disponibles. Pasan diez minutos hasta que por fin les ceden el asiento.. Luego entran los 10 chicos al lugar. Todos los lugares se encuentran ocupados

-¿en donde se abran sentado?- pregunta el líder

-solo hay que buscar a un roedor y sabremos en donde están, hum- dice en voz alta

-¡yo no soy un roedor!-

-ahí están, hum-

Caminan hasta el final del comedor, pero toda la mesa esta ocupada, en su gran mayoría por chicas que ya han terminado de almorzar y se dedican a hablar entre ellas

-sabia que ocurriría esto- dice hidan- vamos con el plan de ataque-

Sasori, itachi, el líder y hidan comienzan a arreglarse el pelo

- me siento ridículo- dice sasori

-qué prefieres hacer esto o comer parado?

-si esto no funciona, te mato-

-siempre existe el plan B si no funciona el A...además, haremos una sencilla prueba antes..zetsu-

-¿qué pasa conmigo?-

-ve a preguntarles si te ceden el asiento-

-jo, ¿y por qué yo?-

-porque si-

-pero...-

-solo ve a preguntar- dice el líder

-**los odio!!**- grita el inner de zetsu mientras llora y coloca un brazo frente a su rostro -emmm...disculpen...¿ya van a desocupar los asientos?-

-no-

-¿ni uno solo?-

-vete a molestar a otro lado-

Zetsu se va desanimado hacia donde están los demás

-¿ven?, es por eso que tenemos que usar el plan A-

-y ¿quién ira?- pregunta itachi

-iría yo pero a mi se me ocurrió, así que ustedes deben aportar con algo-

-¿ustedes?-

-tu y sasori-

-¿qué?, yo no pienso ir con ese uchiha-

-entonces vas solito-

-pues voy solo-

-anda entonces, que se esta enfriando mi almuerzo-

Sasori se va con los pies arrastrando y refunfuñando algo así como "estúpido hidan""quien se cree que es"

-espera-

-y ahora qué quieres?-

Hidan comienza a desordenarle el cabello y a quitarle el polerón de buzo.

-"trata" de ser amable, que si no, nos jodes a todos- le dice mientras que le coloca el polerón sobre el hombro derecho y lleva la mano de sasori a este -y acuérdate de la pose guay-

-...no saben cuanto los odio- dice mientras se va resignado

-itachi, acompáñalo -

itachi le dirige una mirada con cara de "tu no eres mi jefe"

-es seguro que con esa actitud y ganas que lleva, mete la pata-

-es cierto- apoya el líder

Itachi camina en la misma dirección, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada de "los odio"

En la mesa de las chicas cotorras, konnan y mary se atragantan al ver a sasori. Este se dirige hacia el lugar en donde se encuentran las otras chicas

-"_trata" de ser amable y acuérdate de la pose guay...¿cómo diablos es una pose guay?_...disculpen señoritas,- dice mientras se agacha y se afirma con el codo en la mesa- me preguntaba si..._se amable, se amable..._tendrían la amabilidad de cedernos la mesa, a mi y..._cuida tus palabras..._mis amigos-

-_es el segundo chico que viene hoy...no será que...si, como el primero no lo logró, ahora han enviado a un pelirrojo súper sexy para ver si cedemos...pues, mucha presión será, pero no pienso ceder ante este reto soy la líder del club de chicas guay, así que...-_

_-_por favor- le susurra al oído el recién llegado Itachi, mientras la observa de cerca con la mirada mas seductora que jamás haya hecho en su vida

_-con uno es complicado, pero contra dos es imposible_...chicas, nos vamos, hoy tengo prueba de física, así que tengo que prepararme

_Las 9 chicas se colocan de pie y se marchan tras "su líder" (n/a: la líder del club de las cotorras o "populais", es una barbie, alta, rubia, de ojos azules y: 90, 60, 90 )_

_-hoy he sido derrotada pero, volveré, y tendrán la guerra-_

Sasori e itachi se sientan lo mas alejados que pueden el uno del otro, mientras que el primero se dedica a lanzarle miradas asesinas al uchiha, todos se sientan, a excepción de deidara, quien fue el ultimo en llegar y no alcanzo silla

-senpai, tobi te da su puesto-

-no gracias, ni en mis peores pesadillas me sentaría junto a la niña-ardilla, hum-

-deja de llamarme así-

-ya quisieras-

-disculpa- dice un chico al final de la mesa -yo ya termine, puedes sentarte aquí-

-oh, gracias, hum- dice mientras camina hacia él. Sasori, itachi y tobi no le quitan la mirada de encima al chico (n/a: se imaginan a tobi-chan celoso?)

-no es nada...¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-emm, si, hum- dice mientras se sienta-

-¿en qué curso vas?-

-_oh... my... god...uno de los chicos mas codiciados y populares de los últimos cuatro años le ha preguntado algo a deidei...-_

- voy en cuarto-

-genial, yo también...¿en cual cuarto?-

-_ya van dos preguntas-_ piensa sasori

-en el C-

-gracias por responder...adiós-

-a...dios- murmura mientras lo ve alejarse (n/a: cabe destacar que deidei tiene un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho, a causa de las preguntas del chico) -¿qué?, hum- dice al ver que todos en aquella mesa lo observan con miradas acusadoras

-ese pobre hombre jura que eres mujer- dice hidan

-cállate y mejor come, hum eres realmente odioso cuando hablas, hum-

-lo dice el ser mas "simpático" del mundo-

-solo cállate quieres?, hum-

5 minutos mas tarde...sasori se encuentra mirando fijamente a itachi, y su mirada, no muestra cariño precisamente...

-deja de mirarme, no puedo comer asi-

--¿por qué te metiste?-

-ja, pues deberias agradecerme, iban a comerte vivo-

-¿agradecerte? Si no hiciste nada-

-entonces si no hice nada ¿por qué no me dejas comer en paz?

-tiene razon- susurra zetsu

-cállate zetsu, nadie te pidió la opinión-

-no regañes a zetsu-san-

-cállate, roba anillos-

-tobi no se robo tu anillo, tobi no es un ladrón-

-es cierto, los Akatsuki serán: cabrones, maleducados, grosero, asesinos, casa-recompensas o simplemente unos locos que no tenían nada que hacer, pero no son ladrones- dice kisame

-tu opinión me importa un pepino-

-ey, no le hables así a mi compañero-

-itachi-san ¿me estas defendiendo?-

-no...simplemente le estoy buscando pelea a este enano-

Si esto no fuese el mundo real, habría un rayo entre itachi y sasori

_-hay que cambiar el tema o aquí correrá sangre_- piensan konnan, deidara y el líder

-miren lo que me encontré, hum- dice mientras levanta un gatito blanco frente a el

Todos voltean a ver a deidara, luego de unos segundos se tranquilizan y terminan de almorzar

(- oOo -):

Dentro de la sala, todos se encuentran sentados sobre las mesas y dispersos

- la comida estaba horrible-

-estaba deliciosa comparada con la de otros días-

¿cuánto falta para que comiencen de nuevo las clases?- pregunta kakuzu

-unos 15 minutos-

-¿y qué materia nos toca?-

-artes visuales-

-¿artes?- pregunta sasori

-sipi dipi-

-mmm, me estoy comenzando a aburrir- dice hidan mientras comienza a caminar hacia la pizarra

Deidara se dedica a observar el patio desde la ventana

-piensa rápido dei-chan-

Deidara se voltea para ver a qué se refiere hidan y un borrador se le estampa en la cara, dejándolo lleno de polvo de tiza

-ya sabia yo que te costaba trabajo pensar rápido dei-chan- dice entre carcajadas

-...- se agacha a recoger el borrador que se encontraba en el suelo - eres un completo idiota, hum- dice mientras le lanza el borrador

-nunca mas idiota que tú- dice mientras esquiva el borrador y le lanza otro que tenia oculto, acertándole nuevamente, rápidamente se agacha a tomar el otro y lanzándoselo. Ahora es deidara quien lo esquiva y tiene los dos borradores en su poder y le lanza ambos al mismo tiempo, dándole en la frente y en el pecho, cubriéndolo en gran parte por polvo blanco.

-tú te lo buscaste, hum-

- me vengare dei-chan-

Hidan le lanza nuevamente un borrador, pero..falla y accidentalmente le da a kisame en la cabeza. Deidara aprovecha para cambiarse de lugar y se va hasta el final de la sala. Kisame recoge el borrador y se coloca de pie, dispuesto a estamparle el borrador en la cara a hidan, pero su mala puntería hace que simplemente pase de largo y le de a tobi en la...mascara.

-no fue apropósito tobi, yo quería darle a hidan-

-...pues fallaste por mu...- no alcanza a terminar la frase cuando a hidan ya le han estampado un borrador en la cara

-tobi también quiere jugar- dice mientras le lanza un borrador al rubio en la cara

Mary se ríe

-tobi no baka- dice mientras se quita el polvo del rostro- ya veras..- le lanza un borrador a tobi, pero no logra darle ya que se agacha y el borrador pasa de largo dándole a mary en la nariz

-¿quién fue?-

Deidara se ríe y esquiva el borrador que la chica le acaba de lanzar, atrapándolo en el proceso, ahora tiene dos borradores en su poder, y le lanza uno a tobi, quien ahora no logra esquivarlo y a hidan que se encontraba desconcentrado. Ambos se encuentran dispuestos a darle al rubio, pero ambos fallan. Hidan porque, según el, zetsu se encontraba muy limpio y tobi, pues porque deidara uso al líder de escudo.

-tobi- gruñe el líder con los dientes fuertemente cerrados he intentando contenerse con todas sus fuerzas el hecho de lanzarle el borrador, apretando este en el proceso

La mayor parte de los involucrados se tapa la boca intentando evitar soltar una carcajada, según ellos, por la cara tan graciosa que ha colocado el líder al impactar el borrador en su cara. Finalmente es kisame quien no soporta mas y se ríe enérgicamente, recibiendo al instante un borrador en la boca por parte del líder. Kisame recoge el borrador y se lo lanza a deidara, ya que, a juzgar por el criterio de kisame, deidara a tenido la culpa de eso. Deidara atrapa el objeto en el aire y se lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas a kisame, pero...el borrador impacta en el rostro de una persona que acababa de ponerse de pie, en el lugar y momento equivocados.

-uhhhh- dice zetsu mientras se le cae el borrador que tenia en la mano- **esto se va a poner realmente feo-**

_-ya era hora de que alguien hiciera eso-_ piensa sasori

-yo...hum...no ha sido apropósito, en serio, iba dirigido a kisame

Y...el borrador a impactado en...

-lo siento itachi-san, hum-

-...- itachi le dirige la mirada al rubio mientras se agacha a recoger los dos borradores y luego camina hacia él, quedándose de pie a medio metro de deidara

-¿a quien ibas a lanzarle el borrador?, deidara-

-a kisame, hum-

-¿y quien le lanzó el borrador a kisame?-

-el líder, hum-

Itachi le lanza el borrador en la cara kisame, con todas sus fuerzas, luego hace lo mismo con el líder. Este voltea a verlo

-se me resbaló- dice itachi mientras se encoge de hombros

_-le ha lanzado un borrador al líder como si nada, hum...de lujo, hum-_

-¿qué te parece si te ayudo y somos los dos contra ellos?-

-genial, hum-

Y ahora son...itachi y deidara versus kisame, hidan, tobi y el líder

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mary: -y hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, que si no lo termino ya, seguro que no actualizo hasta dentro de una semana-

Tobi: -¿qué les ha parecido lo que ha escrito tobi?-

Itachi: -a mi me gustó, en especial la parte en la que le doy con el borrador en la cara al líder-

Mary: -a mi me gustó mucho, escribes mejor que yo tobi-chan, deberías dedicarte a esto y escribir en mi lugar, mientras yo me tomo una vacaciones-

Deidara: -deberias tomarte unas vacaciones permanentes, hum-

Mary: -tan simpatico como siempre-

Zetsu: -¿a quien le ha gustado lo que hhe escrito yo?- solo tobi levanta la mano- son malos **¬3¬ **-

Kisame: -es que ha sido muy largo y sin accion-

Zetsu: -pero es que eso pasó ese dia-

Kisame: -pues pudiste haberlo resumido y colocarle un poco mas de color-

Zetsu: -pues podrias escribir el proximo capi y vemos si escribes mejor-

Mary: -entonces está decidido, tobi-chan y same escribirán el próximo capi-

Hidan: -yo también quiero escribir el capi-

Mary: -bien, lo escribirán los tres-

Tobi: -tobi se pide la primera parte-

Hidan: -tercero-

Kisame: -pos, obviamente e segundo-

Mary: -entonces estamos listos-...ahora...hidan, , vamos con las repuestas a los reviews-

Hidan: -oki doki…a…Kaori Kuni…¿también te ha pasado lo del computador?, pues a esta se lo quitaron entero, no dejaron ni el Mouse y lo de los nombres falsos, pues, iba a hacerlo pero, seguro que después se enredaba ella sola, pero ya vera que hace con eso, que dijo que tenia un plan o algo así…a: .Dreaming So Loud….pues lo de tobi, pues, yo creo que se traumó el pobre y sip, ahora si actualizara mas seguido, como le han devuelto el compu. Y ya ni lo presta…y lo del polerón, pues, eso queda para el próximo capi, aun no entiendo como pudieron elegir a ese, ni siquiera mola** ¬¬…**a: Sadere…-

Mary: -un nuevo lector, un nuevo lector, de veras que no me canso de decir eso-

Hidan: -pues…lo de que kakuzu se encargue de las cuotas, pues, no se, ojala que no, sino, se va a quedar con el dinero para el y no lo entregara…y si, lo del colegio es horrible, yo ni a la academia Ninja fui…-

Mary: -y muchisisisisisisimas gracias por lo de feliz cumpleaños, de veras, me ha hecho sentir mucho mejor, de veras y feliz cumpleaños a ti también, atrasado o adelantado, no se XD-

Hidan: -a naty-

Mary: -un nuevo lector, un nuevo lector (mejor dicho lectora, pero me gusta decir lector), de lujo, de veras, hum-

Hidan: -¿en serio te ha gustado este fic?...este mundo no deja de sorprenderme…y pues como veras, a actualizado rápido, o al menos mas rápido que otras veces, sin contra los primeros 5 capis, que los subió todos en el mismo minuto…a: Kendrix Princess –

Mary: -kendrix-channnn!!hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía, de veras, estaba preocupada, hasta creí q t había pasado algo, de veras, sniff, estaba preocupada, pero ahora se q estas bien, así q soy feliz de nuevo, hum…y gracias por lo del cumple, de veras, feliz cumpleaños para ti también (y para todos los lectores y lectoras, de veras) atrasado o adelantado, q no se cuando es tu cumple. De veras...pos, ojala q sean mejores, pues, como tenia una ilu de que mi cumple de los 18 fuera súper mega híper especial…y no fue…sniff…pero ya lo supere, eso creo…-

Hidan: -que bueno q te haya sacado algunas carcajadas el capi, q esa era la idea y pos, nosotros también te echábamos de menos, q estábamos acostumbrados a verte en el msn…a cherrychan pues, de lujo q tengas ese sexto sentido y lo de que tobi es tierno, pues, yo no puedo opinar de eso-

Tobi: -tobi te da las gracias y un beso de vaca **:D**-

Mary: -¿verdad que las ganas de abrazarlo son inaguantables?-

Tobi/mary: -abacho (abrazo)- se abrazan, pero accidentalmente dejan a hidan entre ellos

Hidan: -suéltenme, joder, que no puedo respirar-

Tobi: -tobi lo siente **óò**-

Mary: -…tú nunca te disculpas conmigo, así que yo tampoco…y cherrychan, lo de FOME significa..-

Hidan: -que lo escribió ella-

Mary: -eres un pesado, significa: ABURRIDO, con letras mayúsculas, de veras…-

Hidan: -y esas son todas las respuestas a reviews-

Mary: -oh, por cierto, yo quería decir algo…pues, verán, cuando escribí este fic, fue con toda la intención de recibir un solo review, por que creía que no merecía nada mas q eso, si es que merecía uno solo, tal vez no merecía ninguno…y pos, ahora tengo 54 y no saben lo feliz q me ha hecho eso, sin contar todas las visitas q ha tenido el fic, q ya perdí la cuenta, pero eran muchas y eso ha hecho q mi vida tenga sentido, de veras-

Todos guardan silencio

Mary: -y pues, quería agradecerles a todos los que han leído el fic, q no es de tan buena calidad como quisiera, ya que carezco de talento pero igual, ha tenido aceptación en fanfiction, y me alegra de veras, no saben cuanto-

Hidan: -de más esta decir q es una persona con autoestima baja, q eso se nota-

Mary: -y pues, mejor le dejo hasta ahí, q esto parece una despedida y no los es, porque desde el próximo capitulo, la cosa se va a colocar interesante, de veras, desde aquí en adelante es adonde estaba planeando llegar para comezar con la accion-

Kisa/ita/dei/saso/tobi/zetsu/mary: -nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia…un beso de vaca para todos ustedes see ya-


	15. Vida

Mary: -Hola! queridísimos lectores, los amo, los amo, los adoro, son los mejores del mundo...no me maten...no me mateeeeeeeeeeen! **ToT**-

Se agacha y cubre su cabeza con ambas manos mientras uno de los lectores le lanza una almohada.

Mary: -Acaban de fracturarme con ese ataque!!! **Dx**-

Tobi: -No puede ser! **D: **-

Deidara: -...hum-

Mary: -Chicos...No fue a propósito, no dejé la historia tirada porque si, he tenido muchos problemas **T__T**...de veras!....me gusta mucho escribir y la historia está casi terminada en mi cabecita...No fue a propósito! **T-T**-

Tobi: -Es verdad! **D:-**

Mary: -pero ahora se han acabado mis problemas! **:D **...ahora si podré actualizar

más seguido **:D**-

Deidara: -Eso espero...porque eres más irresponsable...hum-

Mary: -deidei, apóyame, que sino me matan **D:-**

Deidara: -lalalalala, hum-

Mary: -maloooooo **;o;-**

Tobi: -pero al menos les trajimos un capi, eso significa que no ha olvidado la historia! **:D**-

Mary: -así es! **:D**....bueno...el cap de ahora es más como una explicación...así que no tiene mucha "acción"...perdón **ToT**-

Tobi: -**owo**...aún así...escribió un capi! **:D**-

Mary: -si! **:D**-

Tobi: -wiiii!!! **:D**-

Mary: -Tobi-chan es un buen chico! **owo**-

Tobi: -Tobi is a good boy **(:**-

Deidara: -Pero es el capitulo más aburrido que hayas escrito, hum...hubiese sido mejor que no siguieras publicando...hum-

Mary: -**D: **....Deidei, eres malooooo-

Deidara: -No me digas deidei ...hum...no soy malo, soy realista-

Mary: -eres un amargado...**ò.o**-

Deidara: -no soy amargado...-

Mary: -que si-

Deidara: -que no-

Tobi: -no discutan **D: **-

Deidara: -no soy amargado, hum, te lo demostraré, hum-

Mary: - ...hai...te toca ser disclaimer-

Deidara: -hum...¡Queridos lectores! Amigos! Fans! Deidara los quiere! Son los mejores en todo el mundo! El universo! **:D **de veras!, hum! Hoy Deidara será el disclaimer! , hum! Los personajes de Naruto no le pertenecen a Mary, ni la coca cola, ni las papas lays, sino, ella sería millonaria y tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir el fic, ahora pueden comenzar a leer el capitulo de esta semana! Y recuerden! El arte es una explosión!-

Tobi/Mary: -Ahora el capi!!!! **:D**-

-------------.-------------------.------------------------

Capitulo 14

Vida

Un borrador va a impactar en la cara de Deidara, pero Itachi lo detiene colocándose frente al rubio. Nuevamente Itachi le lanza un borrador en la cara al líder, mientras que ha este le aparece un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho

-oh! Lo siento líder, creo que tengo las manos algo resbalosas hoy

_-no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que la mayoría de ellos ven los borradores como si fuesen kunais...- _piensa mary

Deidara se ríe lo mas bajo que puede, ocultándose detrás de Itachi

-si como no- dice mientras sujeta fuertemente el borrador frente al el, preparándose para lanzárselo al Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas, pero recibe el impacto de otro borrador en la espalda

-Tobi! -Tobi se esconde detrás de Hidan -creí que estabas de nuestro lado-

-es que tobi no aguantó la tentación-

_-ya verá, haré que venga para acá y le daré con ambos borradores al mismo tiempo..._tobi, no puedo enojarme contigo, ven para acá, para darte un abrazo- dice mientras sonríe

-**WTF!!...**creo que el polvo de los borradores le ha afectado al líder-

-ven tobi, que quiero darte un abrazo-

-nop-

-¡¿qué?!...y por qué no!-

-porque tobi no es idiota, tobi sabe que vas a golpearlo con ambos borradores si va para allá-

Todos los akatsukis se quedan callados y con una sola palabra cruzando sus mentes "wow"

_-me leyó la mente...pues eso no lo salvará- _

le lanza uno de los borradores y tobi nuevamente lo esquiva, impactando, otra vez, en la cabeza de Mary

-¿de nuevo?-

Deidara otra vez se ríe. Pein y mary le lanzan los borradores al mismo tiempo. Solo logra esquivar uno.

Y siguen lanzándose los borradores, saltando en el aire para tomar estos, dándose volteretas, empujándose, pateándose, en el caso de Hidan y tobi, pisándose, mirándose feo y lanzándose uno que otro insulto, nuevamente de parte de Hidan pero esta vez hacia Deidara y un sin fin de maniobras estilo matrix para esquivar los borradores, continúan con todo ese tipo de cosas durante un par de minutos mas, hasta que la puerta se abre y aparece una de las amigas de mary: Annie. Quien se encuentra con la imagen de la sala llena de polvo flotando en el aire, a ocho personas completamente blancas y las paredes, mesas y mochilas sucias

-hola nee-chan- saluda mary, quien es una de las ocho

-creo que mejor me voy a buscar una escoba...o dos-

Pasan un par de segundos para que mary se de cuenta de la situación

....1.....

....2....

....3....

-oh dios mío, si mi nee-chan llegó quiere decir que faltan como dos minutos para que suene el timbre...hay que limpiar!, hay que limpiarse!-

comienza a sacudir se la ropa y el pelo rápidamente. Todos hacen lo mismo, pero mas calmadamente, como si faltara una hora para que suene el timbre

-hay que limpiar la sala!, hay que limpiar la sala!-

-ya te escuchamos, hum

-hay que limpiar las mesas!- "dice" mientras corre hacia su mochila

-joder, ¿eres siempre así de histérica?-

-no- dice mientras saca un rollo de papel higiénico (n/a: acá le decimos confort) de su bolso

-¿qué haces con "eso" en tu bolso?- pregunta hidan mientras alza una ceja y apunta al objeto que mary sostiene en sus manos

-¿qué?¿acaso una no puede estar preparada para una emergencia?-

-pues menuda emergencia tendría que ser-

-pues si, es una "menuda emergencia", y tú deberías ser el primero en ofrecerte a limpiar, ya que a ti se te ocurrió esto de los borradores-

-si crees que voy a ponerme a limpiar, sigue soñando-

-eso era obvio-

-¡tobi ayudara a limpiar!- grita mientras salta y mueve su brazo derecho en el aire

Ambos comienzan a limpiar las mesas. Repentinamente, Itachi le arranca el papel de las manos a la rubia (n/a: como se dijo antes, muchos capítulos antes, rubia teñida =3)

-entre tres es más rápido- y, dicho esto, comienza a limpiar las mesas de la segunda fila

-yo también quiero ayudar- comenta Konan mientras se coloca de pie

-Kisame y yo somos mas altos, podemos ayudar a limpiar las paredes- dice Zetsu

_-yo NUNCA me ofrecí...pero ni modo, si Itachi-san esta ayudando, pues yo también-_

Llega Annie con las dos escobas. Sasori se coloca de pie y le pide una de las escobas, luego se coloca a barrer

_-si el Uchiha está ayudando, yo también lo haré, no pienso quedarme atrás-_

_-si danna ayuda, yo también, hum-_

_-tengo el presentimiento de que esto es como una competencia...-_

Al final terminan todos ayudando; menos hidan y Orochimaru. Milagrosamente terminan de limpiar un segundo antes de que suene el timbre. Pasan un par de minutos y ya todos los alumnos se encuentran dentro de la sala

-increíble, pero cierto, los semaneros han limpiado la sala por primera vez...y yo que creí que no viviría lo sufriente para verlo- comenta un chico desde el fondo de la sala (ojo: semaneros: son dos alumnos o alumnas que se eligen al azar para que mantengan la sala limpia durante una semana...normalmente no cumplen ¬¬)

-qué semaneros ni que ocho cuartos, fuimos nosotros quienes limpiamos la sala y la niña del pelo negro, nee itachi-san?-

-me llamo anniemary, no; "niña del pelo negro"- dice de la forma mas seria y fría que se puedan imaginar

Se hace el silencio

_-ese tono de voz se parece al que usa itachi-san cuando está molesto...da cuco...quiero galletas-_

-annie-san, tobi cree que tu nombre es lindo-

Annie sonríe y se sonroja

-gracias... Tobi-

_-ya no es tan aterradora-_

-igual que el de mary-chan-

a la susodicha se le colocan rojas hasta las orejas, pero rápidamente se cubre la cara con ambas manos al comenzar a burlarse, con el típico "uuuuuhhh", sus compañeros de curso

-que vergüenza- murmura mientras se cubre el rostro con las manos y el flequillo

-ohh, tobi lamenta haberte ofendido mary-chan -dice con un tono entristecido -tobi no sabia que te molestaba que te dijeran eso-

-eh?...no, no, no, no- dice rápidamente mientras mueve las manos- no es eso tobi-chan, por supuesto que me gusta que me digan eso-

-uhhhh- la molestan de nuevo

-digo, a quien no le gusta que le digan eso?...es solo que es la primera vez que me lo dicen y pues...eso...que me dio un poquito de (n/a: -mucha) vergüenza...y pues....gracias-

-tobi se alegra- dice mientras se coloca de pie y avanza hacia ella, quedando a un metro de distancia

_-que no se acerque más, que no se acerque mas, onegai, que si da un paso mas, me voy a desmayar-_ (n/a: ojo, la cara de mary parece un semáforo, como se dijo en los caps iniciales, menos de un metro es peligroso para ella n_nU)

Lamentablemente la plegaria no fue escuchada y tobi le da el abrazo mas fuerte que jamás le haya dado

_-me voy a desmayar, me voy a desmayar, ...no puedo respirar, no puedo respirar..._tobi-chan..._-_

-hmph?-

-mary no puede respirar-

-oh, tobi lo siente, se emocionó mucho- se coloca una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras comienza a reír

-oye ardilla, no deberías tomarte muy en serio lo que dice tobi, hum...después de todo, él es así con todos y solo dice ese tipo de cosas para que la gente no se sienta mal, hum-

-"gracias"-

-pero deidara-senpai, tobi también cree que tu nombre es lindo-

Mirada asesina de parte de Sasori hacia tobi

-¿y eso también es mentira deidei?

-nop, lo que pasa en este caso es que mi nombre SI es lindo, hum-

intercambian miradas asesinas

-oigan, han pasado mas de diez minutos ya y el profe todavía no llega,...¿corrámonos?- sugiere andy

-¿eh?

-mary-chan, ¿qué es correrse?- pregunta tobi

-significa que todos tomemos nuestras mochilas y nos vayamos para la casa sin preguntarle a nadie-

-oooohhhh-

-en el reglamento dice que si un profesor no se presenta a su clase en 15 minutos, tenemos derecho a irnos-

-lamento arruinar tus planes andy, pero llegué-

-_demonios_- piensa andy

_-yo me quería ir- _piensa Kisame

5 minutos mas tarde, luego de que a andy se le diera el castigo de hacer un resumen de la clase pasada...

-bien andy, al menos le acertaste a que tuvieron que hacer una investigación acerca de que es el arte...ahora, quiero que me den sus visiones personales de lo que el arte es y quien dé la mejor, se lleva dos 7s al libro...comencemos por los nuevos, en orden de derecha a izquierda-

(N.A: acá la nota máxima es el 7 no el 10 owo)

-el arte es efímero, es algo que expresa al máximo toda su belleza en un par de segundos, hum-

-interesante- dice el profesor mientras se coloca una mano en la barbilla, luego mira a hidan

-ni idea...algo bonito será, qué se yo, ni que fuera artista-

-el arte no tiene una clara definición, varia según los gustos personales de cada persona, pero en general es algo agradable para la vista de las personas que van a apreciarlo y es en alguna forma "perfecto" para quien lo ha creado-

-la hiciste "corta"- murmura hidan

-muy bien- comenta el maestro

-el arte es una perdida de tiempo, los artistas se mueren de hambre, no hay nada de lucrativo en eso-

Momento de silencio

-arte no es algo relacionado a las cañas de pescar?- pregunta kisame

-yo creo que el arte es algo hermoso a la vista de todos, no solo de unas cuantas personas, cuando algo es reconocido como hermoso por todo el que lo ve, se transforma en arte- comenta la peliazul

-arte...hmph...ni idea-

_-yo iba a decir eso, obligado a cambiar de respuesta- _piensa el líder- arte es algo que es reconocido por mas de una persona como bello-

-le ha copiado a Konan-san- grita tobi mientras le apunta acusadoramente

-...- nuevamente momento de silencio

-joder tobi, que en clases no se puede gritar ¿nunca fuiste a la academia?

Tobi se queda callado con la cabeza ladeada y cara de....quien sabe, si no se le ve la cara

-siguiente- comenta el profesor cambiando de tema

-el arte es eterno-

-si como no- murmura deidara

-deidara...yo no dije nada de tu visión del arte, así que guárdate tus comentarios-

-es que, danna, tu visión de arte es estúpida, hum-

-saso-chan, no auspicies a deidei, su arte es el que no tiene sentido-

-como iba diciendo, el arte es algo que conserva intacta su belleza durante años, no pierde su gracia con el paso del tiempo, el arte es...la belleza eterna-

-muy bien, siguiente-

-tobi cree que el arte es lindo- dice de la forma mas inocente que puede existir

Luego de un momento de silencio, todos los chicos del curso se ríen a mas no poder, mientras que a las chicas le brillan los ojos

-que tierno-

-que gay-

-no insultes a tobi-chan-

-tsk- se cruza de brazos -solo dije lo que todos los "hombres" de aquí pensamos-

-shhh- silencia el profesor- ¿eso es todo?- tobi asiente- siguiente-

-coincido con kisame, creo que es algo que tienen las cañas de pescar-

El profesor se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano

-¿alguien más quiere dar su opinión?-

-¡yo!- dicen tres personas al mismo tiempo

-annie-

-arte...para mi es la forma mas clara y pura de expresar sentimientos y de liberarte de ellos sin dañar y por el contrario hacer que los demás se sientan mejor a veces-

-muy bien annie...mary-

-según yo, el mayor representante del arte es la naturaleza en su máxima expresión, una belleza que no ha sido modificada por el hombre, algo que es bello y agradable para todos los seres vivos y que mantiene su grandeza durante el pasar del tiempo, algo tan magnifico como un amanecer o un atardecer, como la caída del agua de una cascada o la creación de un arco iris luego de una tormenta, y otra forma de arte...son los momentos especiales vividos junto a una persona especial, ahí es cuando la felicidad se transforma en arte-

Tobi aplaude, todos los demás presentes se quedan con la boca abierta

_-in...cre...ible...siempre se queda dormida en clases y ahora da una respuesta así-_

-tienes una visión muy extraña del arte, pero valida de todos modos-

-_tiene razón_- piensan sasori e itachi mientras observan detenidamente a mary

-eso no es arte, hum- murmura deidara

-te inspiraste- la felicita annie

-andy, da tu opinión de arte-

-el arte es...la actividad mediante la que el ser humano expresa ideas, emociones o, en general, una visión del mundo, a través de diversos recursos; como los plásticos, lingüísticos, sonoros o mixtos. El arte expresa percepciones y sensaciones que tienen los seres humanos que no son explicables de otro modo...-

-ha sacado la respuesta de un libro- delata tobi mientras ahora le señala acusadoramente a él

-no es cierto-

-si lo es, tobi nunca miente-

-no tienes pruebas-

-...senpai, ayuda a tobi-

-Dei-chan, deberías apoyar a tu compañero-

-ni sueñes, seguro se ha inventado eso para llamar la atención, hum-

Itachi levanta la mano

-¿si?- pregunta el maestro

-tiene el diccionario escondido dentro de su abrigo-

_-me descubrieron-_

_El profesor le quita el diccionario y el chico comienza a reírse nerviosamente_

-¿vieron que tobi decía la verdad?..._tobi le tiene miedo a itachi-san demmo_...arigatö, itachi-san-

-...- voltea verlo -...- voltea nuevamente hacia delante -de nada tobi-

Mas tarde...casi al finalizar la clase de arte

-¿alguien tiene alguna duda?- pregunta el profesor

-yo tengo una- dice un chico desde el fondo del salón -¿me he estado preguntando esto durante toda la tarde-

-¿si?-

-¿por qué ellos usan los nombres de los miembros de Akatsuki?-

Los akatsukis se quedan callados, mary también. el profesor responde:

-según tengo entendido es porque ellos están aquí para evaluar la calidad de la educación en este liceo, y participaran en las clases de este curso..._quien sabrá por qué..._solo estarán aquí durante poco tiempo, y ellos pidieron usar sus apodos en lugar de nombres-

-ooooooohhhhhhh-

Suena el timbre. El profesor se marcha y un chico aparece en la puerta. Una chica se acerca a él.

-busco a deidara-

La chica camina hasta deidara y le toca el brazo para que le preste atención

-¿si?, hum?-

-un chico está preguntando por ti-

Deidara, itachi, sasori y tobi voltean a ver hacia la puerta. El chico saluda a deidara con una gran sonrisa

-_el chico del almuerzo_- piensan los antes nombrados

-¿podrías venir un momento?-

Deidara camina hacia el, itachi y sasori le dirigen miradas un tanto molestas al chico desde lejos, luego de conversar un par de segundos, el rubio y el otro chico se marchan por el pasillo.

Tobi corre rápidamente hacia la puerta del salón

-senpai!!!, ¡¿a donde vas?!-

-¡qué te importa?!, hum!-

Y dicho esto, tobi vuelve a sentarse en su lugar.

-tobi está aburrido-

-"todos" estamos aburridos- comenta kisame

1 hora con 30 minutos mas tarde...

-¡al fin terminaron las clases!- grita un alegre tobi -¡¡vámonos de aquí!!- decía mientras rápidamente tomaba sus cosas y las de mary y se iba hacia la susodicha para llevársela casi a rastras. Todos los akatsukis hacen lo mismo.

-¿a dónde van?- pregunta Judith

Tobi se abraza a mary e intenta usarla como escudo humano ocultándose tras ella.

-vamos a casa de mary-san- responde Zetsu

_-tengo un mal presentimiento-_

-fiesta en la casa de la mary-chan- grita un andy que pasaba por allí

_-nooooooo!!!! Sabia que algo malo pasaría!-_

40 minutos mas tarde: hay 2 personas frente a un televisor jugando NS2 y otras 4 esperando su turno; otras 8 personas viendo una película de terror; 4 mas bailando reggaeton; 5 mirando como bailan reggaeton y otras tres sentadas en el suelo: conversando acerca de los nuevos compañeros.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Deidara, Itachi, Pein, Sasori y tobi se encuentran mirando curiosamente a dos parejas bailando reggaeton. Los cuatro últimos con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, el rubio, rojo hasta las orejas

-este baile, es un poco...extraño- comenta el ojiazul

-yo diría que es sugestivo-

-¿sugestivo de llamativo o de sugerente?-pregunta tobi

-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa tobi?- declara avergonzado el líder

-pues por tu reacción, parece que este baile te sugiere un par de cosillas líder, a saber que tipo de cosas estas pensando-

-no me faltes el respeto pelirrojo-

-tú te faltas solo el respeto pelinaranja-

Intercambian miradas asesinas un par de segundos, luego vuelven a mirar hacia el frente. Llega una chica a la sala.

-oe!¿tú eres amiga de mary-chan verdad?-

-sipi-

-¿sabes cómo se llama ese baile?- apunta a las dos parejas

-no me digas que no sabes como se llama el baile mas popular del continente y qué le gusta a todos los chicos y las chicas del país-

-pues...no-

Comienzan una larga charla acerca del reggaeton y sus beneficiosos, tales como el tener varias parejas al mismo tiempo, ser cool, hacer que se le caigan las babas a las personas mientras te ven bailar, ser la envidia de los demás si te mueves bien, y un montón de cosas más que hacen que finalmente lo convenzan de que es un buen baile....y lo ofrece enseñarle

-_por muchas razones que dé, este baile parece un poco...raro...pero tal vez sea porque tobi acaba de conocerlo y no está acostumbrado a estas cosas...qué más da!...-_ se coloca de pie- tobi acepta, enséñale-

(n/a: -WTH?!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!- se coloca las manos sobre la cabeza y grita completamente aterrada)

Ambos se van de la sala. 8 minutos más tarde....

-¡¡SENPAIIIIIII!!, ¡mira!- se va corriendo hacia el frente

-¿qué?- pregunta con cara de pocos amigos

-tobi sabe bailar reggaeton-

Deidara levanta una ceja y abre levemente la boca

-¿eh?-

-solo mira-

Paline coloca una canción en la radio (n/a: no me se el nombre de ninguna canción) y luego se va a hacerle compañía al moreno. Ambos comienzan a bailar.

20 segundos más tarde...

Pein. Se encuentra sonrojado y con la boca a medio abrir.

Sasori. Se encuentra sonrojado y desviando la mirada hacia el suelo

Itachi. Igual que Pein

Deidara. Rojo hasta las orejas e intentando ocultar una hemorragia nasal.

Hidan se asoma por la puerta y observa a Tobi

-que envidia- susurra –yo también quiero bailar ¡Tobi enséñame!-

-¿eh?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se asoma por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-¿qué ha...cen?-la sonrisa va cambiando lentamente a una completamente sorprendida y boquiabierta

-mary-chan! Tobi baila reggaeton!!- grita de manera alegre

Tobi baila reggaeton, tobi baila reggaeton, tobi baila reggaeton, era lo único sonaba dentro de la cabeza de la chica...al menos por un par de segundos...hasta que reaccionó.

-noooooooooooooooooooo-

Y Deidara la vio correr en cámara lenta hacia Tobi, y Tobi también la vio, y Hidan siguió bailando, y Pein comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo, y Deidara maldijo el hecho de que se halla asomado por la puerta, y Itachi levantó una ceja, y la chica ya casi estaba encima de tobi dando un salto en el aire, y Kisame perdió una batalla en el NS2, y Konan abrazo a Zetsu y Zetsu abrazó a Konan, ..hasta que finalmente Mary llegó hasta su objetivo, y cayeron los tres al suelo, Hidan incluido (n/a: que recibió la peor parte, ya que los otros dos cayeron sobre el). Deidara se llevó una mano al rostro.

-Tobi-chan!¿quién te ha enseñado a bailar "eso"?-

-tu amiga de cabello corto...ella dijo que el baile este le gustaba a todo el mundo-

-así que...ella te lo dijo-

-sipi, yo le dije-

-¿y que te había dicho sobre echarle a perder el cerebro a la gente?-

-...no se..solo escuche la parte de que el reggaeton no te gusta y no me acuerdo de las otras dos horas de tu discurso-

-pero no habías dicho que a todas las personas les gustaba este baile?- pregunta Tobi con la cabeza ladeada aun sentado sobre hidan

-bueno, es que...a todas las personas "normales" les gusta, a esta le gusta el paparara-

-es parapara-

-...¿qué es parapara?-

-tobi-chan, ¿no me digas que no sabes lo que es?-

-...-

-tobi, salte de encima de una vez- regaña Hidan. Nadie lo escucha

-...-

-joder, salte- nadie le presta atención

-...-

-¿tobi-chan?¿por qué no dices nada?-

-porque Mary-chan dijo "no me digas que no sabes lo que es" y pues...Tobi solo hace lo que Mary-chan dijo-

-ja!, ¿ves que nadie conoce esa "cosa"?-

-hmph- suspira molesta, luego observa a Tobi, le sonríe y le extiende una mano -yo te enseño lo que es-

-hai- sujeta su mano y se coloca de pie

-al fin- suspira Hidan-

-acompáñame Tobi-chan- sujeta fuertemente su mano y se va corriendo, con tobi a su lado

-se fue lo bueno- suspira. Todos voltean a verlo -ahora la detesto todavía mas, hum- píen lo observa con una mirada acusadora

-¿te...te gusta Tobi?- pregunta el líder

-¡¡¡¿eh?!!!- se limpia la sangre de la nariz -¡¡¡por supuesto que no!!!, hum!!!-

-¿seguro?- pregunta de nuevo

-¡¡¡¡SI!!!!- contesta rojo de furia y lo más molesto que se puedan imaginar

-ay Dei-chan, no tienes de que avergonzarte, es normal que los niños a tu edad se enamoren- dice entre risas

Todos voltean a ver a Hidan

-¿qué dijiste?, hum-

-que es normal...siempre supe que te gustaba Tobi, dei-chan-

-vas a morir, hum-

-¿en serio?- comienza caminar hacia Deidara, quien aun se encuentra en el suelo, sentado -oh, por cierto, que crees que hará Tobi cuando se entere- dice mientras se lleva una mano a la barbilla, como pensativo

-no lo harías, hum-

-¿tu crees?- la cara de Deidara palidece- _es taaaaaaaaaan divertido hacerlo enojar, ahora comprendo a Tobi...esta comenzando a colocarse rojo, hora de salir corriendo..._detenme antes de que lo haga, dei-chan!!!- se va corriendo

-vuelve aquí, hum!!!- se va corriendo tras de el

-...- todos los observan marcharse

(-+oOo+-)

Hidan corre lo mas rápido que puede, esquivando a todas las personas en su camino,...y empujando a mas de una (haciendo que cayeran al suelo)... corre hacia la cocina y se coloca en una de los extremos de la mesa, Deidara llega finalmente, luego de saltar por sobre una persona que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Hidan no baka ¿por qué no maduras?, hum

-mmm...porque no- le hace burla mostrándole su lengua

-¡¡arg!!- comienza a correr hacia Hidan. Hidan escapa hacia el segundo piso

-atrápame dei-chan- se ríe y corre mas rápido

-eres un idiota, hum- lo persigue

Hidan entra rápidamente a la habitación de Mary

-golpea antes de entrar- Mary lo observa con una mirada molesta

-mmm...¿qué...acaso estaban haciendo "algo"?- la observa sonriendo pícaramente...la niña abre levemente la boca a modo de asombro y se sonroja

-si- contesta Tobi. Hidan y Mary lo miran fijamente -Mary-chan le enseñaba a Tobi a bailar parapara- hace un gesto con las manos

-seee...- Hidan los mira acusadoramente. Se escucha como alguien intenta abrir la puerta

-Hidan no baka, abre la puerta!, hum!-

-en tus sueños...oe Tobi, tengo algo que decirte-

-¿eh?-

-¡Tobi!, no le creas nada de lo que te diga-

-Dei-chan....-

-¿qué pasa con el senpai?-

-no le creas, hum-

-te odia-

-...- Deidara se queda tieso

-eso quiere decir que...deidei ¿quiere a Tobi-chan?- se sorprende

-mmm...-se rasca la cabeza -Tobi también te quiere senpai-

Deidara siente como la sangre se le sube a la cabeza

-yo no te quiero Tobi...baka- se va -asesinaré a Hidan- susurra

-ya...eso fue...muy extraño-

-ni tanto..así que..¿esta es tu habitación? -mirando las paredes

-si..¿por qué?-

-interesante-

-¿qué tiene de interesante?-

-que estas obsesionada con nosotros-

-eh?- se sonroja -no es cierto-

-oh si que lo es-

-no le digas a nadie como es mi habitación-

-ok...pero con una condición-

-¿condición?-

-quiero un masaje cada viernes, el mejor desayuno de la casa, una habitación propia, una cama propia, por Jashin-sama!-

-a veeeeeeeeer...lo único que puedo darte es una "cama"-

-joder...-susurra- al menos algo es algo...trato hecho- le extiende la mano

-jeje- ríe nerviosamente- ...trato hecho -toma la mano del peliblanco, cerrando así el trato

Y van pasando las horas. Todos divirtiéndose, menos Deidara que se encuentra sentado en el suelo, mirando de manera asesina Hidan.

Llega la noche. Todos los invitados se marchan a sus respectivos hogares

-y bien?- Hidan se acerca a Mary -¿dónde está mi cama? - la mira fijamente a los ojos

-tu cama?...emmm...-

5 minutos más tarde

-qué es eso?- el peliplateado apunta dubitativamente a un colchón que se encuentra tirado en el suelo.

-¿eh?...es la cama que me pediste-

-¿y lo demás?

-es lo único que tengo- responde levemente ofendida

-te creo- mirándola de pies a cabeza, de manera algo despectiva

-tómala o déjala- responde ofendida

-la tomo, la tomo, pero no te enojes...-

-...-

-Mary-chaaaaaaaaaan!!!!- se lanza encima de la susodicha. Ambos caen al suelo

-...- Hidan arquea una ceja

-¿qué...pasa?- contesta la chica mientras su rostro va tomando un color rojizo

-Tobi tiene hambre-

-pero si acabamos de comer- comenta Hidan alzando una ceja

-...es cierto...- responde Tobi mientras se sienta en el suelo y se cruza de brazos -pero...- comienza a hablar con un tono misteriosamente serio- la mayoría eran cosas demasiado dulces, no me gustan las cosas tan dulces...-

Mary lo mira algo sorprendida

-¡a Tobi le gustan las cosas dulces!, pero en pocas cantidades- comenta alegremente mientras se lanza nuevamente sobre Mary y la abraza- Mary-chan podría cocinar algo para Tobi?-

-claro...pero...este...Tobi-chan...Mary no sabe...cocinar- se sonroja -Mary solo sabe hacer fideos-

-a Tobi le gustan los fideos...¿Mary-chan hará fideos para Tobi?-

-ha...hai..-

(-+oOo+-)

Tobi y Hidan se encuentran sentados y con tenedor en mano.

-se suponía que solo cocinaría para Tobi-chan y para mi...mmm...pero que más da-

-yo quiero los míos con salsa- comenta Hidan

-hai...Tobi-chan ¿tú los quieres con salsa o sin salsa?

-sin salsa-

-OK- le sirve un plato de fideos blancos al pelinegro. Luego comienza a verter la salsa sobre los fideos.

-gracias mary-chan-

-apúrate con los míos, ver el plato de Tobi hace que me de más hambre-

-haaai....- termina de servir su plato y el de Hidan

-va a ser medianoche y nosotros comiendo fideos-

-te... Que...daron salados- comenta con la comida en la boca. Mary lo mira con cara de asco. El peliplateado se traga lo que tiene dentro de la boca -qué?-

-nada- comienza a comer

-sabes qué?...increíblemente...tu comida se puede comer- se le queda colgando un fideo de la boca

_-extrañamente...aunque actúe de mala manera...parece un niñito pequeño aprendiendo a comer-_

-más!- le muestra su plato vacío -Tobi quiere más...por favor-

-glotón- susurra Hidan

-tobi-chan...no es necesario que digas por favor-

-si es necesario, se llaman modales, Tobi tiene modales, tobi pide las cosas-

-que quisiste decir con eso?- entrecierra los ojos

-nada Hidan-san-

-crees que no tengo modales?...pues si tengo, joder...-

-...- los mira

-querida señorita Mary, ¿podría darme un poco más de su delicioso almuerzo?, por favor-

_-eso da un poco de miedo-_

-Tobi también puede hacer eso....- aclara su garganta- mi adorada Mary-chan, ¿sería tan gentil como para servirme un plato de su celestial creación?, por favor, seria un placer disfrutar nuevamente de su deliciosa alimento, claro...si no es mucha molestia-

-...- se sonroja

-yo soy más amable que tú...- aclara su garganta- mi bellísima princesa, tendría la amabilidad de servirme otra porción- se inclina frente a Mary y sujeta una de sus manos- por favor, o acaso ¿seria tan cruel como para impedir que disfrutara nuevamente de él?-

-por dios-

-No seguiré compitiendo-

-gané- suelta la mano de Mary y se coloca de pie- sírveme más-

-qué?...yo no soy tu sirvienta, sírvete solo-

-pero gané-

-pero yo no estaba compitiendo...-

-...-

Tobi se coloca de pie y le sirve

-ahí tienes Hidan-san...Mary-chan...gracias por la comida-

-no agradezcas, no es ninguna molestia...- le sonríe

-buenas noches-

-sueña cosas lindas...-_Tobi-chan actúa distinto...ha de ser porque está cansado-_

-ey...¿por qué a él siempre le sonríes y lo tratas bien?, porqué no eres así conmigo también?-

-porque tú me tratas mal y yo solo te trato como tu me tratas a mi-

-....-

Y la noche pasa extrañamente silenciosa y calmada...nada fuera de lo normal sucede durante esta, solo un inexplicable dolor de cabeza que sufren todos los habitantes de la casa...

-------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente...

Todos se levantan con mucho cansancio y levemente mareados. Nadie habla durante el desayuno. Nadie mira nadie (N/A: ¿? **O.o **)

Cuando cada uno de ellos termina de desayunar se marcha inmediatamente a la habitación que ocupa, nuevamente sin decir nada.

Ya vestidos se dirigen a la entrada a esperar a los demás para marcharse al liceo (N/A: creo que haya es la prepa, no sé **xDUu**)

Uno de ellos se demora un tanto en el baño, al estar observando su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía realmente sorprendido mientras percibía su imagen.

-mi rostro...-

Colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro. No podía creer la imagen que veía..

-Es como si...el tiempo hubiese vuelto atrás...-

-oe! Apresúrate!...todos estamos listos-

La voz de Hidan lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento..."Tobi" rápidamente se colocó la máscara y salió en dirección a la puerta.

-Demonios Tobi ¿Qué tanto hacías? Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa, hum!-

-gomen, gomen...no te enojes senpai...no fue apropósito-

-es verdad Deidara, no regañes a Tobi-

-cállate Kisame-

-no me hagas callar-

-ya basta!...no sé que les pasa y la verdad no me interesa...si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde, y odio llegar tarde, vámonos Deidara-

-si...danna-

-¿Qué les sucede a todos? - susurra tobi

-No sé, creo que todos despertaron con dolor de cabeza-

-OH-

-Tobi-chan...¿a ti no te duele la cabeza?-

-no...a Tobi no le duele la cabeza porque tobi es un buen chico...y los buenos chicos siempre están bien...y a ti?-

-no porque Mary es buena chica también- sonríe

-somos buenos chicos!-

-si!...chócala!- las chocan

10 minutos más tarde, en el salón de clases. Todos se encuentran dispersos por el salón.

-Konan...¿A ti no te pasó nada?-

-¿De qué?-

-Cualquier cosa-

-Pues...Sí...Cuándo llegamos aquí...mi cabeza se llenó de información...cosas que tenían que ver conmigo, pero que realmente no sabia que había hecho...no recordaba bien quien era...pero anoche repentinamente la cabeza comenzó a dolerme y comencé a recordar toda mi vida, mi vida real...la información anterior era falsa...no sé...fue muy extraño...¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque me sucedió lo mismo...y estoy seguro de que a los demás también...-

Itachi, quien no se encontraba muy lejos de allí, alcanzó a escuchar la conversación

_-Así que Ellos también...Yo....Hubiese preferido quedarme sin recordar mi vida real...-_

Toda la mañana pasa tranquila y silenciosa...a excepción de Tobi quien se la pasó todo el día riendo y hablando del gato y el perro que estaban peleando mientras ellos almorzaban.

Llega la última clase del día y a Tobi aun no se le gastaban las energías para reír, a pesar de haber sido golpeado por Deidara en más de una ocasión.

-¿Qué clase viene ahora?, hum-

-Revisa tu horario, baka-

-cállate Hidan-

-Nos toca filosofía- contesta Itachi

-Qué tipo de clase será esa?-

-a saber...-

70 minutos más tarde

-Esta es mi clase favorita...Solo hablamos...no escribimos nada- susurra hidan

-mmm...perezoso, hum- susurra Deidara

-Y ahora...la última pregunta del día...¿Qué harían si tuviesen la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás?¿o si pudiesen volver a nacer?-

Tobi levanta la mano

-si?-

-Si Tobi tuviese la oportunidad de volver a nacer o volver el tiempo atrás...lo aprovecharía para vivir al máximo, sin preocupaciones, aprovechando cada segundo de vida, sonriendo por estar vivo, buscando la felicidad, evitando cometer los mismos errores...simplemente trataría de ser feliz-

-a veces parece que tobi si puede pensar, hum-

-Tobi siempre tiene la razón...menos cuando piensa que tú eres genial, dei-chan-

-baka, hum..._talvez tobi quiere decir que estar aquí es una nueva oportunidad de vivir, que deberíamos olvidar nuestras vidas pasadas y vivir como si nunca hubiese pasado nada malo, vivir como si fuésemos personas normales, con alegría, buscar cosas que como renegados nunca tuvimos....buscar una oportunidad de ser feliz....pero en que estoy pensando? Tobi enviándonos un mensaje así? Tobi es un baka que no sabe que dice o que hace, hum...aún así...yo...tomaré esto como otra oportunidad...hum-_

Un pensamiento semejante se cruzó por las mentes de todos los miembros de Akatsuki...Ahora aquel enorme peso que habían estado cargando durante toda la mañana había desaparecido, gracias a las simples palabras de Tobi...

Llegó el anochecer...la mayoría se encontraba sentado en un sofá viendo una película de extraterrestres....a excepción de Tobi, quien se encontraba sentado en el patio trasero jugando con el perro, y Mary que se estaba mirando como jugaban.

-mary-chan ¿cómo se llama tu mascota?-

-eh?....este....verás...se llama...tobito-

-¿Escuchaste tobito?! Tú nombre se parece al de tobi!, chócala!- sujeta la pata derecha-delantera del perro y las chocan -ahora a rodar!- se recuesta sobre el suelo y el perro lo imita, ambos comienzan a dar vueltas. Mary ríe lo más silenciosamente posible.

-se ve tan divertido-

-se ve ridículo-

La rubia se gira y ve al pelirrojo parado detrás de ella.

-saso-chan?- se sonroja

-niña...¿Conoces algún lugar tranquilo?...un lugar que tenga espacio, donde no haya tanta gente...-

-hai....conozco un sitio así...mi antiguo hogar...tiene mucho espacio y no pasa mucha gente por ahí-

-Quiero ir allí, mañana-

-hai...iremos allí mañana- le sonríe. Sasori se marcha.

.mary-chan ¿Cómo es ese lugar?- pregunta desde el suelo

-mi antiguo hogar?...pues...es un lugar tranquilo, no sé, me crié allí, todos los recuerdos que tengo de ese lugar son hermosos, solo días de sol, sonrisas, juegos, alegría, tiene mucho espacio y casi nadie pasa por allí, tiene unas montañitas también y si te subes a una de ellas puedes ver toda la ciudad desde allí, y la brisa que pasa es sensacional, siempre que voy allí me siento feliz, no sé como explicarlo-

-Suena genial...Tobi también quiere ir allí-

-hai!...le diré al líder sobre eso-

15 minutos más tarde. El líder, Deidara y Konan se encuentran sentados viendo una película de extraterrestres, la rubia le coloca pausa al dvd y comienza a hablar.

-Líder...mañana no hay clases....este...me gustaría....pues... que fuésemos a un lugar maravilloso-

-un lugar horrible, hum-

-maravilloso-

-horrible, hum-

-lindo-

-fea-

-qué?-

-nada, hum-

-dei-baka....-

-fea-

-arggg....hay que ignorarlo..quiero que vayamos a mi antiguo hogar...estoy segura de que les gustará...será divertido-

-no sé...viven muchas personas allí? -pregunta el líder

-no vive nadie, el sitio es enorme y lo mejor es que... los vecinos están muy lejos...-

-tobi cree que es buena idea...será divertido y le quitará el stress a Deidara-senpai-

-eres un baka, hum-

-está bien...nos hace falta un poco de aire libre, tobi tiene razón-

-¡gracias líder!-

-si, si...de nada...ahora quiero ver la peli...está buena...quítale la pausa-

-sólo aceptó porque quería seguir viendo la peli, hum...líder-baka-

Le quita el pause a la peli y luego tobi y mary se van corriendo al patio, deidara los sigue...

-----------------.------------------------.------------------

Tobi: -hemos vuelto! **:D**-

Hidan: -con las repuestas a los reviews!...mi sección especial ......-

Tobi: -primero...Sayuki-Uchiha -

Hidan: -Tobi no es tierno...yo soy más tierno!...mi ternura resplandece tanto como el sol!-

Kakuzu: -si como no...-

Hidan: -Kakuzu-baka, tienes que colocarte de mi parte!...

Kakuzu: ...Kuroe Ryuuzaki ..

Hidan: -Pelear con borradores es genial...es el mejor deporte que existe-

Kakuzu: -No es un deporte-

Hidan: -Dreaming So Loud. No le digas que actualice pronto o no lo hará! **D: **

...Sadere ...Itachi se aprovecha de que es el favorito del líder, itachi-baka...axelia Uchiha , yo sabia que alguien me quería! ***0*...**soy el más genial del mundo....itachi no me llega ni a los talones! Ja ja, gracias, cuando quieras te mando un beso, va gratis!....Kendrix Princess ...te extrañamos! **D: **...conéctate! ...

Mary: si, conéctate! **ToT....ówo**...emmm...noodlE93 tu comentario tiene mucho sentido! De veras! **:D **...no parezco una ardilla...deidei es un chico que disfruta fastidiándome...y si...hidan nació viejo y amargado **xD**....es broma **owoUu**...hidan, no me mates **D:**-

Hidan: ....mmm...akane-sakura ...a nosotros también nos quitan el PC, especialmente el líder que se la pasa viendo hentai...-

Tobi: el líder no hace eso...

Hidan: Tobi...eres muy inocente....Yume Shiryoku si, somos geniales...¿Por qué todos quieren a tobi? Nadie le ha visto la cara-

Mary: Porque es mega maravilloso por dentro, por eso lo queremos-

Kakuzu: mond...este es el peor castigo que nos han dado

Hidan: ey! Yo soy quien responde los reviews! **D: ...**Tenshin-no-Tsubasa ...un beso de vaca es un enorme besote **:3...**Hisoka Aneko, tenemos la lealtad de alguien! No le des ideas! Puede inscribirnos en uno de esos clubs! **D: **... kikuya ...desde ahora en adelante si actualizará más rápido** :D ...**Shiroi Tsuki XD ...el colegio si es un verdadero castigo...y también hemos tenido muchos problemas con Internet, pero creo que ya se acabaron.

Tobi: si! Se acabaron los problemas de internet! **:D **...wiiiiii!

Hidan: valentine1viko ...Sasori es detestable...es un amargado....un AMARGADO....

Mary: hidan-baka...BadGirlHeart ...OH dios mío! Te sacamos las costillas! **D: **...no puede ser!!!!! Soy una criminal!

Hidan: loca...alexia1928 ¿Verdad que soy el mejor? **:D**

Tobi: TobiMary? **owo**

Mary: **o/////oUu**

Hidan: ustedes dos están locos, no sé quien de los dos es más normal...sasumi-chan ...otra más con el TobiMary **xD**....por qué adoran tanto a tobi? **D: **...yo quiero ser adorado como él....Yamako-chan ...itachi si tendrá su protagonismo...un poco más adelante tendrá bastante protagonismo...migueljo05 actualizaremos más seguido! **:D**...tati uchiha ...todas las madres piensan lo mismo cuando nos escuchan reír a carcajadas y solos xD...Sakura-Gaara-15...lamentamos haber tardado tanto, tenemos tantas excusas, pero realmente nadie querrá escucharlas, no les quitará el enfado **n_ñUu**....TobiMary? otra vez? **XD**

Kakuzu: -esto puede resultar lucrativo...podemos vender poleras con estampados de tobimary...-

hidan: -sadako-chan...dei-chan la trata como se merece...-

mary: ey! **D: **

Hidan: mich3litha-Uchiha-neko...otra más que quiere a tobi...todos lo quieren! D: ...

Mary: es que tobi-chan es genialoso....DeIdArAsGiRL4eVa159 ....deidei suena genialoso verdad? **:D**...obvio que seguiré diciéndole así! :D

Hidan: CONEJITAROSA15, ya actualizamos...no fue pronto, pero al menos actualizamos....**n_ñUu**....nutoi, que bueno que te haya gustado, le ponemos todo el empeño en seguir con el fic...akina-yami21....está niña tiene muy poco tiempo libre y lo aprovecha escribiendo, en vez de salir a pasear o algo...está chica es rara

Mary: no soy rara! **D: **...esas son calumnias!

Tobi: niyu402...itachi-san aceptó qué?! **D: **...tobi no sabia eso! **D: **...mary tiene su habitación llena de posters, también tiene una cadenita de Akatsuki y varias bandanas, también su traje de akatsuki **owoUu** y peluches owo y si, que nos quiten la PC es horrible...tobi se divierte mucho en la pc **(:**

Hidan: ahora un ultimo aviso...no seguiremos haciendo esta sección....los de los malos fics dicen que está prohibido escribir así y que es malo colocar "caritas", pero a nosotros nos gusta! se ve genial! ...y la gente lo entiende!, verdad? **:D**

Mary: aún así no seguiremos con esta sección....

Tobi: si, pero seguiremos con el fic! **:D**

Mary: si! **:D**

Tobi: wiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! **:D**

Mary: y lo de que los personajes están fuera de sí, pues...a las personas que leen el fic les gusta! y además...pues...nah...a la mayoría de las personas les gusta y yo solo escribo lo que a los lectores les gusta **:D **, el lector es la prioridad **:D**

Hidan: bueno...eso es todo...ya debemos irnos a comer!

Tobi: comidaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

Hidan: carne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mary: a comer!!!!....y de regalo....las escenas del próximo capitulo!

Kakuzu: pero deben pagar para verlas!

Mary: eso no es cierto

Kakuzu: maldición...

Tobi: :D...antes el beso de vaca!

Hidan se asoma por la puerta y grita hacia el comedor.

Hidan: chicos! Hora del beso de vaca!

Llegan corriendo todos los miembros de Akatsuki, se colocan en orden, todos con ambas manos sobre sus labios.

Akatsuki: Un beso de vaca para todas las personas que han seguido leyendo el fic! Los amamos!

Mandan besos

Líder: gracias por los 90 reviews! :D

Tobi: ya son 90! :D ...genialoso owo

líder: ahora ya podemos comer?

Mary: si, ese era el trato, luego del beso de vaca podían comer

Todos se van corriendo.

Tobi: ahora las escenas! ....tobi es un buen chico! :D

(A)(K)(A)(T)(S)(U)(K)(I)

Se puede ver a todos corriendo rápidamente, compitiendo entre ellos para ver quien resulta ser el más rápido. Tobi es quien gana la carrera, seguido de Pein e Itachi....

-----

.........

----------

Itachi comienza a empujar el tubo de cemento con todas sus fuerzas, Sasori le imita, ambos logran moverlos y comienzan a hacerlos girar y a empujarlos montaña-abajo. Los demás miembros de Akatsuki observan y gritan distintos nombres mientras intentan animarlos a ganar. Todos han hecho sus apuestas. ...

---------

.........

----------

Deidara camina en zig-zag, tambaleándose un poco....se sienta un rato y observa como todos reúnen zarza moras. Tobi reúne su porción y la del rubio. Se escucha a Hidan gritar entre los matorrales, Kakuzu y el líder corren inmediatamente a ver que es lo que sucede...

----------

......

---------

Mary: más que eso no les puedo adelantar **xD**, son leves trocitos **owoUu**...bueno...ya debo irme! **D: **...antes de que los aliens me encuentren! **D:** ...los quiero...cuídense! **:D**...por cierto....Tobi tiene el rostro de Madara **owoUu**...cuando era joven **:3**....y si...tiene ambos ojos **:D **....emmm...nos leemos! **owo**!


	16. gané, msn

Tobi: Hola! :D Tobi los quiere a todos y todas!

Mary: perdón! Tuve muchos problemas, pro eso me desaparecí, no morí

Tobi: Mary-chan es inmortal

Dei: No digas cosas tan horribles como esas, Tobi, hum

Mary: deidei tonto

Dei: fea

Mary: ...como iba diciendo, tuve problemas...pero he vuelto, no son capítulos divertidos, pero al menos es algo...prometo que los siguientes serán mejores, de veras! :D

Dei: si claro...

Tobi: Mary-chan, debemos ir a dormir...

Mary: es verdad! Los quiero a todos! En el siguiente cap responderé reviews! :D !

Tobi: Por ahora Tobi les manda muchos besos de vaca a todos!

Dei: yo solo le mando un beso a quien lo atrape...hum...

Mary: tonto...

Dei: fea...

Tobi: adiós! :D!

Capitulo 15

Gané

El sol iluminaba con fuerza cada una de las habitaciones de la mitad izquierda de la casa. Ya eran pasadas las 11 de la mañana, aún así todos estaban durmiendo. El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos, con desgano, el sonido de unos pies corriendo descalzo lo despertó. Cubrió sus oídos con la almohada, pero desafortunadamente no logró hacer que el ruido se detuviera. Otro par de pies se sumó al "encantador sonido"...Se alivió al ver que luego de dos interminables minutos, el ruido desistía, se acomodó en la cama, no entendía como es que los demás no despertaban con ese infernal sonido, los veía durmiendo a todos, todos excepto Tobi que no se encontraba en la habitación...Supuso de inmediato que él era uno de los causantes del ruido.

-Tobi-baka...-

Se acomodó en la cama y observó como dormía Hidan en el suelo, se veía tranquilo...

-hasta parece una persona normal durmiendo, hum-

Observó más detenidamente...había algo extraño en su oído, algo que le llamaba la atención. Observó a Itachi, tenía lo mismo, Kakuzu también. A los "lindos" sonidos se le sumó otro más...

-ladridos...odio a los perros-

Optó por levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Estúpido Tobi...Cuando te vea...hum...voy a...-

Recibe una gran portazo en la cabeza.

-Deidara-senpai! Levántate! Tobi hizo tu desayuno!...- observa la cama -Deidara-senpai...¿dónde estás?...- sujetando el pomo de la puerta

-Tobi...-

El pelinegro gira a observar detrás de la puerta. Allí ve al rubio sentado en el suelo y con una mano en la cabeza

-Senpai...¿Qué haces ahí?...-

-¡Tobi-baka!- el grito se oye en toda la casa y algunas calles a la redonda.

-Oh Oh-

Intenta cerrar la puerta tras de si, pero el rubio se lo impide. Comienza a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡No fue a propósito senpai!...de veras!

-Eres un baaaaaaaaaaka!- grita mientras corre un par de metros atrás de él.

-Gomen!- corre subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso

-deja de correr y acepta tu destino, tobi-baka!, hum!-

-senpaaaaaaaaai...eres malo!-

Entra en una de las habitaciones y cierra la puerta tras de si, se apoya en esta.

-a salvo...-suspira y luego observa la habitación. La desconoce. Logra ver a un chico de cabello rojo sentado en la cama con una polera a medio quitar y observándolo directamente con cara de incredulidad.

-me equivoqué de habitación- piensa nerviosamente.

Comienzan a escucharse golpes en la puerta. Vuelve a observar al pelirrojo, su expresión va cambiando lentamente de incredulidad a enojo.

-danna! Abre la puerta, sé que el baka de Tobi está ahí, hum-

Antes de que el pelirrojo alcance a abrir la boca, el pelinegro ya ha escapado por una enorme ventana que hay al fondo de la habitación.

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

Mientras...En el primer piso...

Itachi se encuentra despierto y desayunando lo que Tobi y Mary hicieron para su desayuno. Aún con la ropa que utilizó como pijama...Escuchaba el escándalo que Tobi y Deidara tenían, corriendo por toda la casa y el patio, también oía los gritos que Deidara le daba al perro que tenia un nombre muy parecido al de Tobi...le causaba gracia, le parecía divertido que a veces el rubio se confundiera y gritara cosas como: "Tobi! Deja de morder mi zapato! Hum!"...A pesar de que en otras ocasiones los ruidos le habrían parecido molestos, ahora le hacían disfrutar de una agradable mañana...

Al rato después, todos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, todos a excepción de los dos Akatsuki que aún se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro, uno escapando y el otro persiguiendo...

-Bueno...Cuándo nos vamos?-

-cuando todos terminemos de desayunar, líder-

-sólo faltan Dei-chan y Tobi...yo puedo ayudar a que nos vayamos más pronto-

-cómo?-

-así...- Comienza a comerse la porción del desayuno de Deidara.

-Eso no se hace!-

-Pero si Dei-chan no tiene hambre, está ocupado con Tobi-

Sasori observa fijamente a Hidan.

-Yap, ¿Alguien se opone a que me coma el desayuno de Dei-chan?-

Nadie dice nada. Todos están pendientes de comerse su ración.

-Nadie se opone.- Comienza a comérselo rápidamente

-eres un glotón- susurra Sasori lo suficientemente alto como para que el peliblanco alcance a escuchar.

-tienes algún problema?-

-yo no tengo problemas, tú tienes problemas-

-cállate...a todo esto...¿quién va a comerse la porción de Tobi?-

-qué? Pero si él ayudó a hacer el desayuno de todos, no pueden comerse su parte-

-Que Itachi decida.-

-Pero líder...-

-Yo creo que los dos enanos deberían comérsela. Aún están en crecimiento, les falta crecer bastante-

Recibe miradas asesinas por parte de ambos

-Entonces está decidido-

-No tengo porqué comerme eso-

-Nadie va a comérselo. Es sagrado.-

-Tú no das las ordenes-

-Es mi casa, se hace lo que yo digo.-

-mmmm...- el pelinaraja la observa fijamente

-bueno, se hace lo que el líder y yo digamos-

Tobi entra corriendo a la cocina y gritando "¿cuánto falta para que nos vayamos?" Recibe la respuesta de Konan "Sólo falta que ustedes terminen de desayunar"...A lo lejos se escuchan los gritos del rubio. Tobi comienza a correr nuevamente, saca su plato de la mesa y un jugo. Sale rápidamente de la habitación pidiendo que no le digan que lo vieron. Un par de segundos después entra Deidara.

-¿dónde está?

-yo no me comí tu desayuno!

-vieron al baka de Tobi pasar por aquí?...esperen un segundo...¡¿Te comiste mi desayuno? hum

-por supuesto que no..

-entonces donde está?

-fue él...

-Sasori traidor! -le grita indignado

-Toma - Itachi le extiende su propio yogurt con cereales al rubio

-...Gracias, hum- lo recibe

Sasori observa con mala cara a Itachi. Luego le extiende una manzana y un par de galletas a Deidara.

-gracias danna, hum- también lo recibe

-bueno, ya vámonos, que quiero respirar aire fresco-

-pero líder, yo aún no desayuno, hum-

-puedes írtelo comiendo en el camino-

-líder-baka- susurra

-dijiste algo?-

-no, que todo es culpa del baka de Tobi, hum...no me dejó dormir bien, corría por todos lados, con alguien mas- mira a la rubia, esta desvía la mirada de inmediato, y después empezó a ladrar ese odioso perro. Además anoche un grillo no me dejaba dormir, y los gatos peleaban, y ese perro le ladraba también a los gatos que peleaban. No entiendo como no despertaron los demás con ese horrible escándalo!, hum-

-los tapones para los oídos que nos dieron anoche nos dejaron dormir sin oír nada, no entiendo porqué los tuyos no funcionaron- dice Kakuzu

Hidan se va silenciosamente de la cocina, sin que nadie se de cuenta.

-los míos?, hum...los tapones eran esas cosas blancas que tenían en las orejas?, yo no tenia de esas.

-Hidan debía dártelos anoche-

-Hidan!- el susodicho empieza a correr. Deidara nota que no esta en la cocina, comienza a correr buscándolo -Hidan-baka! ¿dónde estás?-

-¿Y crees que te lo diré?- grita sin pensar

_-está afuera de la casa, hum-_

-_por jashin-sama, seré baka-_

Tobi, quien se encuentra sentado en el techo de la casa, observa como Deidara persigue a Hidan corriendo alrededor de la casa.

-ah! Menos mal, persiguiéndolo a él se olvidará de lo que pasó hace un rato.- ve como comienzan a salir todos de la casa. Termina de comerse su ultima galleta.

-¿Qué está haciendo Tobi en el techo de la casa?- pregunta Kisame

-Tobi ya nos vamos, baja de ahí...por cierto, qué se supone que haces ahí de todos modos?-

-me escondía de Deidara-senpai- se coloca de pie

-¡...!...Tobi-chan! No te pares en el techo, es peligroso- le dice preocupada

-es solo un segundo piso, no le pasara nada si cae de ahí- indica Pein

-es verdad- salta del techo directo hacia donde está la rubia, haciendo que ella se asuste y cierre los ojos

-viste? Mary-chan!, a Tobi no le pasó nada!- dice alegremente -gracias por preocuparte- la abraza

-hai...-se sonroja- olvidé que eres un ninja-

-woaaaa...eres un ninja? Por eso usas mascara? De lujo!- dice un pequeño niño que observó todo lo que pasó.

Todos se voltean a ver al pequeño.

-lo vio...qué hacemos? -susurra Konan preguntándole a Pein

Itachi se agacha y observa al chiquillo.

-así es- le sonríe

-algún día yo podré ser un ninja como él?-

-por supuesto, pero tienes que entrenar mucho, tienes que hacer todo lo que te digan en la escuela, porque a los buenos ninjas les va bien en la escuela, allá te enseñaran a saltar y correr, pero nunca intentes saltar tan alto como él, hasta que seas de mi porte, está bien?

-tú también eres un ninja?-

-si, y soy un buen ninja porque me iba bien en la escuela, y hacia muchos deportes, y casi no comía golosinas, también soy buen ninja porque le obedecía a mis padres y me lavaba los dientes todos los días-

Konan y Mary observan enternecidas a Itachi quien habla en un tono suave con el niño. Los demás lo miran con unas profundas ganas de reírse.

-todos los ninjas hacen eso?-

-por supuesto-

-woaaa...ser ninja es difícil...yo seré un ninja como tú!- se va corriendo feliz.

Cuando el niño desaparece de la vista, todos los hombres empiezan a reírse, incluyendo a Hidan que acaba de llegar y excluyendo a Tobi, quien se dedica a mirar los rostros enfurecidos de las chicas hacia los chicos.

-Itachi es muy tierno, no se atrevan a reírse de él-

-es cierto, son unos bakas-

-pueden decir lo que quieran, pero Itachi acaba de perder el respeto que le tenia, siendo tan "lindo" con ese niño.- dice Kakuzu

-Itachi! Es cierto qué hacías todo lo que tus padres decían?

Itachi observa a Hidan con una mirada llena de odio, llega Deidara y golpea a Hidan en la cabeza.

-baka!-

-es mucho más fácil deshacerse de un niño diciéndole cosas bonitas, que escondiendo sus restos...ahora...En qué dirección se supone que debemos caminar, enana-

-hacia allá- apunta a la izquierda

Itachi se va.

-yo sabia que Itachi-san no fue amable con ese niño porque si- dice Kisame

-yo también sabia que lo tenia planeado- dice Pein

-si claro, ahora todos lo sabían- dice Konan

_-yo creo que fue amable con el niño, sólo porque le nació serlo- _piensa Mary mientras observa a Itachi con una leve sonrisa- ya vamos!-comienza a correr hasta alcanzar al Uchiha.

Todos la siguen caminando.

Caminan todo el tiempo en silencio hasta llegar a una esquina.

-_joder, este silencio me coloca nervioso_- piensa Hidan -deténganse!

Todos se detienen abruptamente y lo observan con cara de "qué te pasa? Baka"

-piensa Hidan, piensa- se dice a si mismo- oye rubia, cuanto falta?-

-solo hay que caminar derecho hacia allá y luego doblar a la derecha, antes de llegar al río-

-ya-

-sólo nos detuviste para eso?, hum-

-por supuesto que no dei-chan, una tontería como esa solo la harías tú-se para frente a todos- los reto a todos a correr hasta la casa de la rubia sin parar! Apóyame Tobi!- empieza a correr

-hai!- Tobi lo sigue, llevándose con el a Mary.

Los demás se quedan de pie mirándolos. Hidan voltea a verlos, indignado grita.

-el último en llegar es el clon de Orochimaru-

Todos empiezan a correr-

-ey!- Orochimaru se ofende

Corren lo más rápidamente posible, llegando Tobi, con Mary, en primer lugar, casi empatando con Itachi y Hidan, seguidos por Pein, quien arrastraba consigo a Konan y Sasori con Deidara tras ellos, empatando los últimos cuatro.

-No puede ser!- se queja Kisame

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Orochimaru

-soy tu clon...- comenta deprimido a lo que Orochimaru se ofende y el resto de los presentes ríe a carcajada limpia.

Apenas dejan de reír la rubia los guía por hacia un lugar desde donde se puede apreciar todo el panorama de su antigua casa. Tierra notablemente seca, la mayoría sin pasto alguno, un camino bien marcado por donde se nota que han pasado vehículos de gran tamaño y peso. Una pequeña montaña situada justo detrás de una diminuta casa de tres habitaciones y un baño, a su izquierda y al final de este unas plantas de unos dos metros de alto, pero que no alcanzaban a distinguir desde allí, junto a otra pequeña montaña de unos seis metros y un pino entre ellas.

-Esta es mi casa! - comenta con gran entusiasmo. A lo que el resto de los presentes guarda silencio.

-No dijiste que era un lugar hermoso?...- pregunta Kakuzu.

-la belleza es relativa...es cosa de gustos...- dice el líder.

-pero esto no posee ninguna clase de belleza, hum-

-opino igual...-

-P..Pero saso-chan.- comenta algo triste, desviando la mirada. -No me importa si ustedes creen que es un lugar feo...para mi es el más lindo del mundo...y es el único lugar donde me siento feliz y en paz...-Alza la mirada, con seguridad. -pueden oírlo?

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Yo sólo oigo tu molesta voz, hum.-

-No hay sonido alguno mas que el del río.-

-justamente...no hay sonido...- corre rápidamente, llevando consigo a Tobi y al Uchiha, a la cima de la pequeña montaña, de no mas de tres metros de alto. -Desde aquí se puede ver toda la ciudad, aquí es donde sopla el mejor viento, donde no hay personas que vengan a molestar, donde se puede ver el sol reflejado en el río y donde tenemos espacio suficiente para divertirnos sin ser juzgados.-

-Puedes decir muchas cosas, pero eso no le dará belleza a este lugar.-

-Se respira paz...- comenta Itachi, haciendo que todos allí se queden callados.

-gracias...-

-Tú casa es linda, Mary-chan - debía comentar también.

-Ya, no hacia falta que hablaras Tobi, hum...ahora qué hacemos?-

-Personalmente, yo tengo hambre, así que mejor volvamos y comamos carne, necesito almorzar, joder, mis músculos lo necesitan.-

-acabamos de desayunar...- comenta Kakuzu

-tú no hables, tacaño.-

-¿Qué te parece una carrera deidei? Tú contra mi-

-Ja! Perderías de inmediato, tortuga fea!-

-Una carrera dentro de esto.- Se acerca de dos grandes tubos huecos de cemento situados sobre la pequeña colina.-

-ah?- no entiende muy bien. -planeas que corramos sobre ellos colina abajo?.-

-No. La carrera consiste en meterte dentro de esto y lanzarte colina abajo. Alguien debe impulsarte.-

-Está bien. Si yo gano. Nos vamos a almorzar. Si tú ganas...-

-nos quedamos un tiempo más.-

-echo...Hidan, ayúdame para que vayamos a comer, hum.-

-Mary-chan, si quieres Tobi te ayuda.-

-Tobi! No te atrevas a ayudar a esa fea! Hum!-

El susodicho se rasca la cabeza y la rubia le sonríe.

-No importa, yo puedo sola.-

-Yo te ayudo.- Todos miran impresionados a Kakuzu y no son capaces de comentar algo. -Solo lo hago para fastidiar a Hidan.-

-Joder Kakuzu! Qué tienes en mi contra?-

-me caes mal...-

-tú me caes peor, condenado viejo amargado!-

-también te quiero idiota.- ambos suben corriendo la montaña, intentando hacer caer al otro médiate empujones.

-gané!- gritan al mismo tiempo apenas llegan a la cima.

-Joder Kakuzu!-

-joder Hidan!-

-joder mocosos! -grita Zetsu desde abajo. Recibiendo miradas asesinas. Se esconde inmediatamente tras Kisame.-

El rubio y la rubia entran a los tubos, se sientan y apoyan sus manos frente a ellos, para tener un mejor soporte.

-ahora!- gritan al unísono y ambos hombres comienzan a empujar lo pesados tubos. Corriendo con ellos hasta la mitad de la colina y dejándolos girar libremente hasta llegar a las plantas ubicadas al final del terreno. Siendo la primera en salir y llegar más lejos, la rubia.

-gané- le comenta a un mareado rubio y comienza a saltar para que los demás noten su victoria.

-Soy mejor que tú.- le susurra un muy divertido Kakuzu en el oído al peliblanco.

-joder...solo...solo fue suerte.-

-llámalo como quieras.-

Volviendo a los rubios...

-exijo la revancha.-

-esta bien, pero tendrás que dejar de llamarme fea por el resto del día si vuelvo a ganar.-

-Ja! Eso no va a pasar.- comienzan a empujar los tubos de vuelta. -si yo gano, tendrás que decirles a todos que soy el hombre más sexy del mundo, hum-

-eso seria mentir...-

-fea-

-tonto.-

-fea.-

Y así siguen hasta que llegan nuevamente a donde los demás se encuentran.-

-volvimos por la revancha, hum...danna, ahora ayúdame tú-

Sasori acepta y le ayuda a empujar colina arriba. Kakuzu se aleja ya que solo le interesaba fastidiar al albino que no volverá a ayudar al rubio. Mary comienza a empujar sola el tubo, hasta que inesperadamente Itachi comienza a ayudarle. Nadie dice nada, pero Sasori e Itachi intercambian miradas desafiantes. Dándoles a entender que lo hace simplemente porque se llevan mal.

-espero que no seas muy pesada enana. Odiaría perder contra ese microbio.-

-cállate, pedazo de basura.- comenta el pelirrojo. Haciendo que la rubia se coloque nerviosa.

-danna ganará, escuchaste niña fea?-

-más te vale no hacer algo para perder solo porque se te cae la baba por el enano.- le susurra el Uchiha a la rubia, sin ser escuchado por alguien más que ella y haciendo que su rostro tome el color de un tomate maduro.

Mientras tanto en la parte baja, todos comienzan a lanzar el nombre de quien creen será el ganador y apostando la motad de su poción de almuerzo en el proceso

Sucede lo mismo que antes, al llegar a la cima, Itachi comienza a empujar el tubo de cemento con todas sus fuerzas, Sasori le imita, ambos logran moverlos y comienzan a hacerlos girar y a empujarlos montaña-abajo. Los demás miembros de Akatsuki observan y gritan distintos nombres mientras intentan animarlos a ganar. Todos han hecho sus apuestas. ...

ambos empujan con todas sus fuerzas los tubos colina abajo, tomando Itachi rápidamente la delantera. Marcando de inmediato el resultado.

-Gané. -es todo lo que comenta el Uchiha.

-Por ahora...cuando logre controlar bien este cuerpo, no volverá a suceder.-

Eran ciertas esas palabras, el pelirrojo aún no se acostumbraba del todo a su cuerpo de humano, por lo que llegaba a ser incluso torpe en ocasiones.

Sucede lo de antes. Mary es la primera en salir y saltar alegremente demostrando su victoria. Mientras el rubio queda bastante mareado.

Tobi comienza a correr hacia los de cabellera rubia, siendo perseguido por los demás, quienes simplemente caminan.

-uwah~! Eso se ve divertido!-

-Si, como tú no estuviste dentro...-comenta el aun mareado rubio.

-Senpai, estás bien? -pregunta curioso, agachándose y quedando casi pegado a la cara del rubio. El cual se coloca nervioso, viendo por primera vez el ojo del pelinegro. Un par de segundos después, le da un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien! Idiota!- lo aparta con el brazo, haciendo que caiga al suelo mientras él se coloca de pie y se dirige a las plantas de zarzas y saca una de las moras para comerla, estando indignado por haber perdido. Los demás llegan y apunta amenazadoramente al peliblanco. -Por tu culpa no iremos a almorzar! Hum!- grita con la boca manchada.

El albino simplemente lo ignora y pasa de largo a sacar moras también. Adentrándose en medio de las altas plantas y los largos pastos. Todos proceden a hacer lo mismo.

Deidara se dirige al otro extremo del lugar, camina en zig-zag, tambaleándose un poco.

-Senpai.- Tobi lo nota extraño. -Si quieres, Tobi puede reunir una porción para ti. Tú puedes ir a sentarte si quieres.-

-Yo puedo solo, hum.-

-Deidara, ve a sentarte, yo reuniré zarzas para ti.-

-Gracias danna.-

Se marcha de allí inmediatamente en dirección a los tubos, se sienta un rato y observa como todos reúnen zarza moras. Tobi reúne su porción y la del rubio, Sasori hace lo mismo.

Pasan un par de minutos, en los que todos se dedican a reunir moras, zarzas rojas y verdes en sus bolsillos. Reúnen y reúnen hasta que se oye el sonoro y afeminado grito del albino.

Se escucha a Hidan gritar entre los matorrales, Kakuzu y el líder corren inmediatamente a ver que es lo que sucede.

-hay ratas! Acaba de morderme una rata!- los mira asustado y se marcha corriendo. Despertando con su grito y huida, la atención de varios perros que dormían escondidos en los pastizales.-Está aferrada a mi pie!- comienzan a oírse los gruñidos de los caninos.

-Corran!- grita la rubia siguiendo al albino, y siendo seguida ella por Konan.

Aparecen siete furiosos perros allí, amenazantes y dispuestos a atacarlos. Kisame retrocede un paso, quebrando una ramita con el pie y activando en cierta manera el ataque de los perros. Todos huyen de allí. El rubio, quien permanecía sentado sobre los tubos y quien no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la situación, solo reaccionó cuando casi cae al suelo por culpa de Tobi, quien le tomo por el brazo y técnicamente lo arrastró para que saliera de allí.

-oye! Tiraste todas las que había reunido! Baka!-

Aquel grito solo hizo que los perros comenzaran a ladrar con fuerza y los persiguieran a mayor velocidad, obligando al pelinegro a correr más rápido.

-Senpai no grites.-

-Tú no me das ordenes! Hum!-

Debieron correr aún más rápido. Tanto que Tobi sobrepasó a quienes iban primero y estos debieron aumentar también su velocidad a causa de los incesantes gritos e insultos que el rubio le daba al pelinegro. Corrieron y corrieron hasta que llegaron nuevamente a su punto de partida. La casa de la cual habían salido hace menos de una hora. Entraron rápidamente y cerraron el portón tras ellos. Dejando a los perros fuera.

-Y esos perros cuando aparecieron, hum?- realmente no se había percatado.

-Por tu culpa perdimos la mayoría de nuestras zarzas!- grita el albino.

-Todo empezó por tu culpa, idiota.- comenta Kakuzu tranquilamente.

-Me mordió una rata, me mordió una rata!- imita Zetsu.

-Ca...cállate.- se queda callado un momento. -aún me está mordiendo!-

-¿Estás loco? No tienes nada!- grita Konan indignada

-Está en mi pie izquierdo!-

-mentiroso.- susurra Zetsu.

-Es verdad!- mira! -se levanta el pantalón dejando ver como tiene enterrada en la pierna un trozo seco de los espinosos tallos de las plantas de zarzas.

-...- silencio grupal.

Horas mas tarde...

Todos se encuentran almorzando y comiendo las pocas zarzas que pudieron salvar. Todos almorzando de lo mejor, menos un deprimido y golpeado Hidan...

Capitulo 16

msn

Viernes.

Ya era viernes, acababa de pasar una semana entera de clases en las que tuvieron la dicha de salir temprano gracias a que uno de los maestros se había enfermado...

En los últimos minutos de clase que quedaban, una maestra entro a la sala de clases a avisarles

que el lunes tendrían clases de computación, ya que el profesor ya se había mejorado.

-No puede ser! Grito mary con todas sus fuerzas

-qué?-

-ah?...nada profe, que me alegro que el profe se recuperara- toda sonrojada y escondiéndose detrás de Zetsu para que no le vean a cara.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

10 minutos después. Camino a casa de mary

-qué hago?...cómo les enseño a usar un PC antes del lunes a los 11?

-¿Qué es un PC? - pregunta el líder

-es parecido a una televisión, pero combinada con una maquina de escribir y una caja de metal al lado-

-Bueno! Primero les enseñare a usar un msn!-

La gente en la calle los mira raro

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

En casa de mary. Entrando a la habitación de ella.

-no hablemos de nada de lo que vean en la habitación que no sea el PC- sonrojada.

Entran todos.

-nos amas!- grita kisame

-no tienes mi permiso para tener imágenes mías pegadas en tu habitación, hum-

-por qué yo no estoy en ninguna imagen?- se queja Orochimaru

-Yo también quiero pegar unas imágenes así en mi habitación- dice Zetsu

-ya!, déjenme prender mi computador, que a eso veníamos!- lo enciende...a los pocos segundos aparece una imagen yaoi de Sasori y deidara versión Ángeles. Abre rápidamente la ventana de internet esperando que nadie halla visto eso. Lamentablemente para ella...Todos la vieron. Nadie dice nada, pero todos miran a Sasori.

-Ammm...voy a crearles unas cuentas de msn. Díganme lo que quieren que coloque en su cuenta-

-Mary-chan, porqué no nos muestras tu cuenta primero, para darnos una idea.-

-yap...- abre la ventana de msn -...eso que ves allí es mi dirección de correo electrónico-

-¿Por qué "Uchiha"?- pregunta Itachi

-Porque...porque si nomás...eso de allí es mi avatar-

Tobi se acerca para ver mejor.

-Es Sasori-san con orejas y cola de gato?-

Sasori y deidara se acercan a mirar la imagen

-Sasori, matarías si usaras accesorios así, ku ku ku-

-cállate-

-Ammm...debajo de la dirección, se escribe la contraseña...cuando creen una, tienen que asegurarse de que sea difícil de adivinar- comienza a escribir su contraseña para entrar a su cuenta -ahora les muestro como agregar contactos y hablar con ellos, los emoticones, y otras cosas-

10 minutos después.

-Ya todos entendieron eso verdad?-

-obvio, hum-

-joder, ni que fuéramos tontos-

-ahora a quien le creo su cuenta primero?-

-a mi, hum...quiero que sea...Akatsuki_...-

(-+oOo+-)

-Al fin! Ya todos tienen sus cuentas...ahora vamos a cenar! Y mañana los llevo un rato a un ciber para que practiquen un poco-

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

Al día siguiente en el ciber. Todos tienen algo de sueño, debido a que tuvieron que levantarse temprano para encontrar un ciber desocupado y así conectarse los 12 al mismo tiempo.

(N/A: Ahora voy a colocar caritas. Se que a algunos les molesta, pero será una conversación estilo msn y ahí todos mandan caritas... y también nombres u.u (yo amo las caritas))

Mary Uchiha dice: ya los junte a todos para que practiquemos esto...owo

El hermoso Hidan dice: ¿Qué hacemos?

Doble Zetsu nya dice: hablar de cualquier cosa.

Hidan es un baka: pero si nos vemos todo el tiempo, de qué vamos a hablar?

El hermoso hidan dice: joder Kakuzu! Qué te pasa, por qué tienes eso de nick? Ò.O

Hidan es un baka dice: porque es la pura y santa verdad.

Tobi-chan nya: no peleen D:

Ángel de Dios dice: Tobi me gusta tu nick

Doble Zetsu nya dice: es igual al mío =D

Yo soy Dios dice: A mi me gusta el de konan

El hermoso hidan dice: líder, tu nick es un insulto! Ò.Ó

Itachi Uchiha: ...u.u

Kisame sharky: ...u.u

Doble Zetsu nya: jaja, el nick de Kisame! XD

Akasuna no Sasori dice: me aburro...

Quiero tu cuerpo dice: yo me aburro mas que tú...

Akasuna no Sasori dice: no copies mi aburrición.

El arte es una explosion dice: cierto! No le copies a danba! Hum!

El hermoso hidan dice: danba! XD

-ca...cállate hidan!, hum!- grita deidara

-no grites Dei-chan- grita hidan

-cállense!- grita el líder

El hermoso hidan dice: a Kakuzu le apestan los pies!

Ángel de dios dice: o.o

Mary Uchiha dice: o.o!

Hidan es un baka dice: eres un idiota -.-

Tobi-chan nya dice: eso no se dice hidan-san

Itachi Uchiha: Opino lo mismo que Tobi.

El hermoso hidan dice: apuesto a que muchos querían decírselo pero nadie se atrevía ¬w¬

El arte es una explosión dice: Hidan, a ti te apesta la boca, hum

Quiero tu cuerpo dice: es verdad...

El hermoso hidan dice: ...¬¬

Yo soy dios dice: jaja, lo dejaron callado al fin. XD

Akasuna no Sasori dice: sigo aburrido...

Tobi-chan nya dice: juguemos a verdad o reto =D

Mary Uchiha dice: yo apoyo a Tobi-chan! owo!

Tobi-chan nya dice: Sasori-san, cuantos años tienes?

Akasuna no Sasori dice: 35

El hermoso hidan dice: si claro! XD...está bien que te aumentes edad, pero te pasaste.

Akasuna no Sasori dice: es en serio, tengo 35

El hermoso Hidan dice: siiii, claaaro xD

Mary Uchiha dice: él dice la verdad owo

Tobi-chan nya dice: tobi le cree =D

Akasuna no Sasori dice: Kakuzu, no te dan ganas de golpear a hidan?

Hidan es un baka dice: todo el tiempo quiero matarlo, pero...no puedo hacerlo u.ú...Tobi, no te sentiste mal cuando se burlaron de ti hace un rato?

Tobi-chan nya: Pues...no

Hace un rato atrás...

Iban todos caminando por la calle. Hidan quejándose de que quería tener un almuerzo mas grande porque se moría de hambre. Deidara discutiéndole a hidan y diciéndole que era un glotón. Ambos comienzan a discutir y a empujarse el uno al otro. Sin darse cuenta, deidara y hidan se encuentran en medio del camino. Mary se acerca a ellos y les advierte que salgan de ahí, pero nadie le da importancia ya que no hay ningún vehículo cerca y se encuentran parados en el paso de cebra. De pronto, un auto a toda velocidad y zigzagueando se acerca a ellos. Tobi corre a toda velocidad y logra sacar del camino a Deidara justo a tiempo. El auto frena bruscamente y choca levemente contra un poste. Sale un hombre medio ebrio de el...

-oigan, pero qué les pasa? Que mi**** hacen en medio del camino? Por su culpa choque mi auto, y esta nuevo!-

-oye cálmate, apenas le ralló la pintura- dice Sasori

-tú no te metas bajito. No tienes nada que ver en esto- el hombre es 15 cm. más alto que él. -mi problema es con la rubia y el albino.-

-Él tiene razón.- comenta la rubia. -Además, estábamos en el paso de cebra...-

-Cállate we**a fea.- El hombre desconocido le da un empujón y Tobi la atrapa para que no caiga al suelo.

-Mejor vámonos, hum. Dejemos a este tipo solo.-

Comienzan a caminar, tal como el rubio ofreció. Hasta que el hombre inesperadamente le toma fuertemente por el brazo y hace que Deidara caiga al suelo, torciéndose el tobillo derecho en el proceso y rasguñándose un poco el brazo contra la acera.

-tsk!-

Todos los allí presentes se giraron de inmediato al oír la voz del rubio quejarse. El primero en correr hacia el rubio fue Sasori, mientras Tobi e Itachi se encargaban de alejar al tipo, que planeaba patearlo aprovechando que estaba en el suelo.

-Suéltame we** cu****! Anda a sacarte esa mascara de mi****, qué te creí', que 'tamo en halloween saco 'e w**...fleto cu****...parecí cauro chico, conch*tuma**-

Y así iba a continuar, de no ser por un buen y merecido golpe que el pelinaranjo le asestó en la boca. Mientras tanto la rubia llamaba a la policía y Deidara se colocaba de pie.

-Ya, déjenlo, ahora viene la policía a llevárselo.-

Inmediatamente al oír eso el hombre corrió a subirse nuevamente al auto, tardando bastante en encenderlo y largarse de allí.

-Joder, ese tipo huyó.-

-Van a encontrarlo. Les di la matricula de su auto.-

-Senpai, cómo estás?-

-Bien, hum...soy un ninja, una tontería como esa no me afecta.- camina un poco impulsado por el orgullo, pero notablemente mal.

-Yo te llevo senpai.- ofrece el pelinegro, recibiendo una inmediata mirada asesina por parte de Sasori e Itachi.

Luego de un rato de discusión el rubio acepta simplemente para hacer que el moreno se calle. Se sube a su espalda y esconde su avergonzado rostro en esta.

Tobi termina de recordar y lee la conversación en la pantalla, que hace rato continuo sin él. Terminan los cortos 15 minutos que la rubia podía pagarles y todos salen de allí, la mayoría intercambiando miradas molestas y ofendidas.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que soy un idiota? Joder Kakuzu, no te das cuenta de mi genialidad...-

-Si Hidan, perdóname por no haber notado tu increíble intelecto superior.- responde el aludido con un notable sarcasmo.

-Así está mejor...- el albino no lo notó.

Mary: por cierto, dicen por ahí, en los malos fics, que está prohibido hablar así como lo hacemos, fuera del fic, así, que...talvez ya no pueda seguir haciendo esta sección ...pero no sé, a mi me da lo mismo eso, porque hasta el momento nadie se ha quejado de que coloque esto, cuando se quejen dejaré de hacerlo, así como dejé de usar caritas dentro del fic (que hacían más fácil escribir e.e)...bueno...solo puedo decir eso porque son las 2 am y ya debo ir a dormir.

Siguiente capitulo: ¡Ukes v/s semes!

¡Se viene la gran táctica de Hidan!

¡Un plan maestro!


End file.
